Une seule fois? Non ! Si ! Non ?
by Kouan
Summary: Lexa est une policière oeuvrant à Long Beach. Suite à un pari stupide, elle se retrouve affublée d'une mission : protéger un photographe chargé de redorer le blason de la police jugée trop violente. Peu enchantée, Lexa va rapidement changer d'avis quand Clarke se présentera à elle. De vieux souvenirs de fac surgissent mais la vie semble avoir tracé sa route sans les attendre...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hellooo ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va plutôt bien je dirais même si le temps m'échappe depuis deux semaines, du coup j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur l'Héritage en ce moment... Promis j'y réfléchis, j'espère que mon retard ne sera pas trop grand ! J'avais besoin de me détendre et m'aérer l'esprit de la mafia un peu et suite à une discussion avec une connaissance cette idée d'OS est venu mais en fait j'ai eu envie de la faire durer sur quelques chapitres (5 tout au plus je pense ^^). La thématique est intéressante à traiter je trouve et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_**

 _ **Merci à MagRd et doubi pour la relecture :P Bonne lecture à vous !**_

* * *

 ** _Une seule fois…? Non ! Si ! Non ?_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

La réunion d'information des patrouilles commençait à traîner en longueur et avec la chaleur étouffante de ce début d'été, l'odeur qui régnait dans la salle était loin d'être agréable. La ville de Long Beach en Californie était réputée pour être une vraie plaie à la période estivale. Lexa Woods, assise à côté de sa coéquipière de patrouille Raven Reyes s'amusait à compter le nombre de gouttes qui partaient du haut du crâne rasé de leur collègue Charles Pike et qui allaient sans doute finir dans son uniforme avant la fin de la réunion.

\- On en est à dix-huit… Souffla la brune à sa collègue. Je te parie une bière sur vingt et une…

\- Vingt pour moi… Tu vas perdre ma vieille… Lui répondit la fameuse Raven en chuchotant.

Leurs chuchotements leur valurent un regard acéré de la part de leur supérieure : Anya Carter.

\- … Ah aussi… Nous allons recevoir pendant une semaine un photographe au sein de notre commissariat qui exposera ses clichés lors d'une exposition à la rentrée de septembre… Je l'affecterai sur nos différents services dont l'unité des patrouilles… Il me faudrait des volontaires à ce sujet.

Des grimaces et soupirs échappèrent aux différents membres des patrouilles.

\- L'idée n'est pas de moi mais du Maire de la ville qui souhaite valoriser les efforts de notre commissariat et montrer aux habitants que nous ne sommes pas simplement de désagréables personnes se contentant de distribuer quelques coups de matraque et procès verbaux.

\- Dix-neuf… Sourit Lexa en voyant une autre goutte se former. Tu vas perdre Reyes…

\- Ta gueule… Rien n'est perdu !... La rabroua sa collègue.

\- Reyes ! Woods ! Aboya leur sergent.

Les deux policières sursautèrent et se levèrent en se tenant bien droite.

\- Nos excuses Sergent Carter !

\- Je me fiche de vos excuses ! Je vous entends marmonner depuis le début de cette réunion !

La vingtième goutte de sueur commença à couler ce qui arracha un sourire à Raven qui s'empressa de rebondir :

\- Désolée Sergent ! Je demandais juste son avis à Lexa au sujet du photographe ! Nous sommes d'accord pour le prendre avec nous !

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama la Woods.

\- Si personne d'autre n'est volontaire je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… Répondit leur sergent en scrutant les différentes patrouilles.

Chacun des présents dans la pièce retint son souffle, priant intérieurement pour ne pas être désigné par leur supérieur pour se coltiner un boulet de photographe qui allait selon son salaire soit détruire l'image de la police locale soit l'embellir un peu trop. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu.

\- Parfait ! Woods et Reyes vous vous chargerez du photographe. La réunion est terminée. Vous pouvez retourner à vos patrouilles habituelles.

\- Yes ! Vingt ! Cria Raven ce qui dépita sa collègue.

\- Sale garce ! Grogna la Woods.

Anya Carter décida d'ignorer le comportement de ses deux agents et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau personnel : elle avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil en cuir et décrocha son téléphone qui sonna après moins d'une minute.

\- Sergent Carter, le Maire Kelley souhaite vous parler.

\- Hm… Passez-le moi, répondit-elle sèchement.

La sergent avait la réputation d'être une vraie forteresse. Elle ne faisait aucun cadeau et ne semblait pas avoir d'émotions. Elle mit sur attente le coup de fil le temps de fermer les stores de son bureau. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle reprit l'appel :

\- Bonjour à la plus belle et sexy des policières… Souffla la voix grave à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Hm rattrape-toi va… Me coller ce photographe n'est franchement pas un cadeau avec tout ce que j'ai déjà à faire ici…

\- C'est parce que je veux des photos de toi dans ton milieu professionnel… Ton uniforme et ta rage de combattre le crime sont les deux choses les plus excitantes après ton physique de déesse.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la policière :

\- Gustus espèce de gros charmeur… Je comprends comment tu as su séduire les habitants de cette ville pour te faire élire…

Un rire amusé lui répondit.

* * *

La Woods souffla au bar que fréquentaient la plupart des policiers de Long Beach. Elle donna un énième coup de poing dans l'épaule de sa partenaire de patrouille :

\- Reyes t'as vraiment chié avec ce photographe…

\- Je sais mais je voulais cette bière ! Se défendit la latina.

\- Je te l'aurais payée quand même tu le sais très bien !

\- Bon ok, en fait je voulais juste t'écraser encore une fois ! Se moqua la brune.

\- Ça arrive si peu souvent que tu es prête à te taper la corvée du siècle, rebondit la Woods.

\- Genre !

Les deux femmes rirent de leur complicité. Cela faisait environ trois ans qu'elles patrouillaient ensemble. Elles s'étaient rapidement entendues et avaient tissé une réelle amitié en dehors du travail.

Lexa Woods était une belle jeune femme d'environ un mètre soixante quinze, finement musclée et au corps athlétique. Elle avait un visage tout aussi fin et de longs cheveux châtain foncé qu'elle attachait soit en chignon soit en queue de cheval haute. Elle allait atteindre d'ici un mois le bel âge de trente et un an et elle était encore libre comme l'air. À dire vrai, elle était légèrement voire beaucoup coureuse de jupon au grand damne de sa pauvre grand-mère qui l'avait élevée. Elle espérait encore que sa petite-fille lui présente la fille de ses rêves avant qu'elle ne passe l'arme à gauche car Lexa était lesbienne et l'assumait totalement. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle l'avait toujours su. Dès la maternelle, elle n'avait que des « amoureuses » et était la première à se battre avec les garçons pour les beaux yeux d'une jolie fille.

\- En plus c'est un mec… Rajouta Lexa, d'un air dépité.

\- Haha hé ouais tu pourras pas y toucher !

\- Toi non plus je te signale !

\- Oh moi tu sais…

\- Quoi t'as encore rompu avec Wick ?

\- On fait une pause on va dire.

\- Ça fait quoi la cinquantième ?

\- Si je devais mettre des mots sur notre relation, comme dirait Facebook ce serait « C'est compliqué ».

\- Plutôt « Relation ouverte » ouais, se moqua la brune.

\- Ouais plutôt ça, rit sa partenaire.

Raven Reyes était une jeune femme de vingt huit ans. Ses origines mexicaines lui valaient un charmant accent et une peau halée naturelle qui faisait tourner les têtes très facilement. Tout comme Lexa, elle arborait un corps athlétique et était en « couple » avec un certain Wick Johnson depuis plus de dix ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au collège et avaient rapidement brûlé les étapes : fiançailles, mariage rapide, divorce puis re-fiançailles, re-mariage… L'avantage aux Etats-Unis était que n'importe quel clampin grâce à un diplôme sur internet pouvait marier n'importe qui. Wick et Raven entretenaient donc une relation chaotique malgré leur deux enfants : Hector et Kali âgés de onze et huit ans respectivement.

\- Pauvres gosses…

\- Ils sont habitués à nos disputes, ils savent qu'on s'aime c'est tout ce qui compte…

\- Mais vous le faites pas avec d'autres dans votre maison quand même ?

\- Non ça c'est l'interdit numéro un ! Insista la latina. On peut aller voir ailleurs tant qu'on est honnête avec l'autre et surtout on ne l'emmène pas à la maison. Ah et on se protège aussi… Règle numéro une bis parce que bonjour la saloperie que je me suis payée pendant un mois à cause d'une des pouffiaces qu'est allé voir ce con de Wick !

La Woods éclata de rire à ce souvenir : Raven avait contracté une maladie sexuellement transmissible du nom de Gonhorrée qui lui avait valu un arrêt d'une bonne semaine tant la douleur lorsqu'elle urinait était insoutenable. Lorsqu'elle était revenue au travail, le traitement faisait à peine effet et elle passait sa vie aux toilettes à vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucun des horribles autres symptômes que lui avait décrit son gynécologue.

\- Franchement même si je suis une coureuse de jupon, j'ai toujours respecté ma règle numéro une : pas avec des femmes mariées !

\- Pourtant c'est avec elles que c'est le mieux, confia la latina.

\- Pff tu dis ça pour me tenter !

\- Mais non… Surtout quand c'est la première fois qu'elles trompent leur compagnon ou compagne… T'as l'excitation… La peur de se faire découvrir… Je t'assure…

\- Mouais, surtout un mari ou une femme pas contente prêt à t'en coller une dans la gueule !

\- C'est pour ça qu'il est important d'entretenir son physique et son endurance… Sourit Reyes.

Un nouveau rire commun s'échappa des lèvres des deux collègues et amies. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle devrait peut être passer le pas prochainement… Le temps passait plus vite qu'il n'y paraissait.

* * *

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce con de photographe ? Grogna Lexa en allumant une énième cigarette devant le commissariat.

\- C'est bon il n'a que cinq minutes de retard…

\- Cinq minutes ça décale toute notre patrouille, s'agaça la brune en tournant son regard sur une jolie blonde qui descendait du bus.

Ses lèvres frémirent : elle avait toujours eu un gros penchant pour les belles blondes.

\- Woods tu baves, se moqua sa coéquipière avec un coup de coude tandis que la belle blonde semblait chercher sa route.

Elle tournait la tête comme pour tenter de reconnaître un élément du paysage.

\- Elle a l'air en détresse… Va l'aider c'est un plan facile…

\- Je suis en service Reyes…

\- Comme si ça te gênait d'habitude de profiter de ton uniforme pour draguer.

\- Pas devant le commissariat avec l'autre pitbull d'Anya Carter. Je veux une promotion chez la criminelle à la fin de l'année. J'ai mon concours, j'attends juste qu'une place se libère, pas question de faire la circulation à cause d'un plan drague.

\- Bouh c'est vrai que tu veux m'abandonner… Surjoua sa coéquipière.

\- C'est ça ou les pompiers… Il paraît que leur uniforme marche encore mieux que ceux des flics… Confia la brune.

\- Grosse maligne !

\- Excusez-moi… Les appela la fameuse blonde de tout à l'heure.

\- Oui Madame ? Répondit Raven.

\- Je cherche le commissariat de…

\- Clarke ?! S'exclama soudainement Lexa.

L'exclamation eut le mérite de surprendre la jeune femme qui se tourna immédiatement vers la Woods qui avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure : devant elle se trouvait l'un de ses plus grands flirts d'université. Clarke Griffin et elle s'étaient longuement tournées autour dans des fêtes étudiantes pour finalement se perdre de vue car la brune n'était pas prête à s'engager tout de suite. La jolie blonde avait été l'un de ses plus grands regrets car après être entrée à l'école de Police, elle l'avait totalement perdue de vue.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Raven, curieuse et amusée par le regard enflammé avec lequel la Woods regardait la blonde.

\- Oui, on était dans la même université, sourit la fameuse Clarke.

\- Tout à fait… Wow, ça fait bizarre de se revoir là…

\- C'est clair !

Clarke offrit un sourire rayonnant et si chaleureux à la policière que celle-ci eut du mal à rester droite : putain c'est cette fille qu'il lui fallait.

 _« Grand-mère je ne t'oublie pas »_ Pensa t-elle soudainement.

C'était forcément le destin ! Clarke Griffin, la fille pour qui elle avait fondu il y a plusieurs années mais avec laquelle elle n'avait pas osé se jeter à l'eau, réapparaissait soudainement dans sa vie.

\- Dites-moi, hm, je pense être à la bonne adresse vu vos uniformes mais je cherche le commissariat.

\- Pourquoi ? Un problème ? Répondit rapidement Lexa sans laisser le temps à Raven d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Non du tout, je dois me présenter au sergent Carter. Je suis la photographe envoyée par Monsieur le Maire pour illustrer le quotidien des policiers de Long Beach.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage de la Woods à cette information : elle venait de gagner le jackpot !

 _« J'arrive grand-mère ! Laisse-moi deux jours et je te présente la femme de ma vie ! »_ Se dit-elle pour elle-même.

\- Viens je vais t'accompagner, lui indiqua Raven. Lex' tu vas récupérer la voiture ? Ça ne sera pas long j'imagine.

\- … _« Ce soir un petit verre entre amies en souvenir du bon vieux temps… Demain un resto… Fin de soirée dans mon lit… Après-demain… »_ Turbina la brune mentalement.

\- Lexa ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- La voiture. Tu vas chercher la voiture de patrouille ?

\- Ouais ! S'exclama t-elle tandis que son regard forêt allait s'accrocher de nouveau avec celui océan de la blonde.

Les « étincelles invisibles » qui s'échappèrent de ce contact visuel n'échappèrent pas à la latina qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire et penser _« Olalaquécalor… Elle va être intenable la Woods ! »._

* * *

\- Lunettes ou pas lunettes ? Se demanda Lexa en se regardant dans le petit miroir de son pare soleil conducteur.

Raven ne cessait de lui dire que ses lunettes Ray-Ban de type aviateur aux verres bleus étaient clichées mais elle les adorait et elles faisaient toujours leur petit effet. Voulait-elle vraiment être le cliché ambulant qu'elle était il y a une dizaine d'années lorsqu'elle et Clarke Griffin avaient fait connaissance et avaient légèrement flirté lors de quelques fêtes universitaires ?

Elle sursauta quand la porte passagère avant claqua une fois que Raven se fut installée.

\- Wow ! Tu m'as fait flipper !

\- Arrête de te demander si tu mets tes lunettes pour l'impressionner et démarre. Elle arrive ta jolie blonde !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Tenta la Woods.

\- Tututut ! J'ai très bien vu comment vous vous regardiez devant le commissariat. Il y a quelque chose de profond entre vous, j'en mettrais ma main à couper ! Avoue !

\- Disons qu'il y a quelques années… J'ai franchement hésité à me caser avec elle mais ma faiblesse de coureuse l'a emportée ! Rit nerveusement la brune.

\- Ah d'accord et maintenant que la trentaine est entamée, tu veux pas finir seule ?

\- On va dire ça ! En plus si je me souviens bien elle a cinq ans de moins que moi donc… Je me taperai une jeunette peu importe l'âge que j'aurais tu vois !

\- Je vois… Sauf que tu as omis un détail ma belle…

\- Ah et lequel ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui veut bosser dans la criminelle ça la fout mal ! Ta jolie blonde, elle porte une alliance à son auriculaire !

\- Que… Quoi ?! Bafouilla la brune tandis que l'une des portes arrières de leur véhicule s'ouvrait.

Clarke monta rapidement dans le véhicule et posa sur ses genoux son sac où se trouvait sans doute son appareil photo professionnel au vu de la taille.

\- On peut y aller ! Sourit-elle.

Lexa, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur pour tenter de vérifier les dires de sa collègue mais elle ne voyait pas les doigts de Clarke. La blonde cachait ses mains sans doute involontairement derrière sa sacoche.

 _« Pitié mon Dieu que Reyes se foute juste de moi… Pitié… Pitié… Je promets d'être la plus fidèle et pieuse des femmes… »_ Supplia t-elle intérieurement.

Elle démarra le moteur du véhicule avant de rajouter : « _Euh non faut pas déconner quand même… Pas pieuse. »_

* * *

La matinée s'était agréablement bien passée excepté que Clarke avait la fâcheuse manie de cacher ses doigts au moment où la brune tentait de vérifier la véracité des propos de sa coéquipière. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'apercevoir de cette putain d'alliance ?! Elles étaient à présent appuyées contre la voiture en train de déguster un café malgré la chaleur : elles faisaient leur pause de la matinée. Clarke semblait vraiment douée. Elle prenait ses photos sans être vue ce qui arrangeait bien Raven car elle n'aimait pas du tout être photographiée.

\- Tu me crois toujours pas ? Marmonna la latina à sa collègue qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

\- C'est pas possible…

\- Clarke ! Appela Raven.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me demandais tout à l'heure si ma vie professionnelle n'empiétait pas ma vie de famille, et bien pour tout avouer un peu si… Je suis une vraie flic avec mon mari et mes enfants, rit-elle. Et toi, si tu nous parlais de toi ?

La blonde sourit, appréciant l'idée d'échanger un peu.

\- Et bien j'ai vingt six ans et suis passionnée par la photographie depuis l'adolescence. D'ailleurs j'avais pris quelques clichés de Lexa pour le magazine de l'université… Elle était l'une des mascottes du programme sportif à l'époque !

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement à ce souvenir :

\- Je dirais plutôt que j'étais l'une des stars oui ! Mascotte c'est bon pour les peluches géantes qui courent sur le terrain !

\- Haha ce n'est pas faux, rit la blonde.

\- Tu foutais quoi en licence de sport toi ?

\- Je jouais au basket.

\- Aaah putain tout s'explique ! Voilà pourquoi t'es hyper forte lors de la compétition entre commissariat ! Tu l'as jamais dit sale garce !

La policière se contenta de sourire fièrement tandis que sa collègue lui filait un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

\- Ce sont de bons souvenirs ces séances photo hm Clarke ? Tenta la Woods, visiblement d'attaque.

\- Oui, tu étais une vraie dragueuse ! Insupportable ! Se moqua la blonde.

\- Aïe ! Souffla la brune en portant sa main au cœur ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Raven.

\- Ça n'a pas changé, rajouta la latina.

\- J'imagine, sourit la photographe.

\- Hé ! Je suis là ! S'indigna la policière.

Raven profita que la blonde montrait ses mains pour demander :

\- Oh tu es mariée ?

\- Oui ! Depuis deux ans maintenant ! S'exclama la blonde en montrant son alliance.

\- Ouh le garçon a de la chance visiblement… Sourit Raven tandis que Lexa tendait l'oreille.

\- Il s'appelle Finn, ça faisait au moins huit ans que nous étions ensemble. Il a fini par se jeter à l'eau il y a deux ans, rit la blonde.

\- Et il fait quoi ce Finn ?

\- Il est journaliste à l'international. On ne se voit pas beaucoup en fonction des périodes mais j'ai de quoi m'occuper avec mon petit garçon !

\- Tu as un fils ? Demanda d'une voix blanche la brune soudain moins à l'aise.

\- Oui, il a deux ans. Il s'appelle Aden.

\- Montre une photo ! Demanda Raven.

Clarke sortit son portable personnel pour montrer un fond d'écran où elle tenait son fils entre ses bras. Elle rayonnait et Lexa sut à ce moment même qu'elle était littéralement tombée amoureuse de cette femme là maintenant.

\- Il te ressemble beaucoup, indiqua la Woods en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- On me le dit souvent, s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- Du coup tu ne portes plus le nom de Griffin ?

\- Si, du moins je porte les deux noms : Collins-Griffin.

\- J'aurai du m'en douter, tu avais un tempérament de feu à l'université. Jamais tu n'appartiendras totalement à quelqu'un…! Rit la brune, plus détendue.

\- Mon père n'aurait surtout pas supporté que le nom de Griffin soit oublié, s'amusa la blonde. Comme je suis enfant unique…

\- Ah je vois oui…

\- Vous m'attendez ? Je vais prendre quelques clichés un peu plus loin !

Tandis que la blonde s'éloignait, Raven vint donner un petit coup dans les côtes de sa partenaire :

\- Bien tenté Lexa.

\- Hm…

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas bafouer ta règle numéro une ?

\- Évidemment que non… Grommela la policière.

\- Tu vas le faire !

\- Mais non !

\- Si !

\- Non je te dis !

\- Pari tenu ! Je te parie une nouvelle cafetière Nexpresso que tu te la fais !

\- N'importe quoi Raven… Je vais pas parier là dessus ! Elle est mariée, je respecte ça. Pourquoi une cafetière d'ailleurs ?

\- Wick a niqué la notre hier et j'adore George Clooney.

\- Pff… Et j'y gagne quoi moi si je couche pas avec elle ?

\- Hm… Je te prête la Harley Davidson de Wick un après-midi entier !

\- Quoi ?! Sans déconner ?! Wick voudra jamais !

\- Oui je sais mais comme je sais aussi que tu tiendras pas…!

\- Pari tenu !

* * *

Clarke appuya son doigt sur son appareil photo pour déclencher une rafale alors que Lexa courrait pour plaquer un délinquant. Leur voiture avait reçu un appel pour signaler un cambriolage en cours dans un quartier proche où elles terminaient leur patrouille.

\- Tu bouges pas ! Cria la brune en faisant une clé de bras au jeune qui tentait de se débattre.

Le délinquant grogna et injuria la policière tandis que Raven arrivait avec son complice, lui aussi menotté.

\- Bien joué les filles, les félicita Clarke, impressionnée par la vélocité avec laquelle les deux jeunes femmes avaient intercepté les petits voleurs.

Lexa lui fit un clin d'œil alors que ses lunettes tombaient sur le bout de son nez. Elle était légèrement essoufflée ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lever les yeux au ciel à la photographe.

Les deux policières installèrent les deux voleurs à l'arrière de leur véhicule et se firent la même réflexion :

\- Où est-ce qu'on va caser Clarke ?...

\- Je vais monter au milieu de ces jeunes hommes, indiqua la blonde. Je ne suis pas bien grosse.

\- Hors de question, refusa Lexa.

\- Ben elle a pas tort, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, observa la latina.

\- Si, toi tu vas à l'arrière avec eux. Clarke monte avec moi à l'avant.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu peux te défendre toi, t'as une matraque, un taser…

\- Non mais je rêve… Grogna Raven en faisant sortir l'un des voleurs pour monter au milieu.

Les grognements de la latina firent beaucoup rire la blonde ce qui ne manqua pas de faire fondre la brune.

* * *

\- Allez ! Viens boire une bière avec nous ! Tu voulais vivre une semaine entière chez la police de Long Beach, si tu viens pas tu n'as pas rempli ta mission ! Insista Raven.

\- Arrête Raven… Soupira Lexa. Tu vas pas la forcer quand même.

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui dis ça ! Si t'as pas ta bière après le travail, tu es infecte le lendemain !

Clarke hésitait à accepter : elle devait aller récupérer son fils à une cinquantaine de kilomètres chez sa nourrice mais d'un autre côté passer un peu plus de temps avec les deux femmes lui permettrait de faire d'autres clichés sympathiques.

\- Bon va pour une bière mais rapide hein ! Sourit la blonde.

\- Vrai ? Rah je t'aime bien toi ! Tu vois Lexa !

\- Ne te sens pas obligée Clarke… Insista la brune.

\- Ça nous rappellera de vieux souvenirs, la taquina la photographe.

La taquinerie ne manqua pas de faire grimacer la Woods. _« Seulement des souvenirs…? »_

* * *

Lexa et Clarke ne cessaient pas de s'accrocher du regard sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Raven, elle par contre s'amusait beaucoup à les voir se dévorer des yeux entre deux gorgées de bière. La blonde était une jeune femme vraiment intéressante et simple. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête même si elle semblait être une photographe sur le chemin de la célébrité. Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs vernissages dans les grandes villes d'Amérique et s'attaquerait bientôt à l'Europe.

\- Passionnant… Souffla Lexa sans réussir à se détacher des lèvres de la photographe qui ne semblait pas se tarir.

\- Bon je vais chercher des nouvelles bières, indiqua Raven bien que son information passa inaperçue.

Les yeux de Clarke se mirent à observer le visage de la belle brune mais s'arrêtèrent sur ses pupilles vertes. Elle pourrait totalement s'y perdre… Son uniforme lui allait à ravir : Lexa était une très belle femme.

\- Ça te dit de passer chez moi un soir ? Ça me ferait plaisir de dîner avec toi et de parler de nos vieilles années universitaires, proposa Lexa, naturellement.

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit la blonde. Il faut juste que je m'organise avec mon fils car la nourrice ne peut pas me le garder trop tard.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'amener. J'imagine qu'il se couche tôt ?

\- Oui mais je ne voudrais pas l'imposer.

\- T'inquiète ! La rassura la policière.

\- On fait ça quand alors ?

\- Hm… On a qu'à faire ça vendredi soir pour fêter la fin de ta semaine chez nous.

\- Ça marche… Bon… Je ne vais pas traîner plus, s'excusa la jeune femme.

\- Pas de souci. Tu veux mon numéro ?

Clarke ne réfléchit pas et nota son numéro de portable sur une serviette en papier avant de partir avec un clin d'œil pour la brune qui sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- Popopopo ! Tu vas pas me dire que vous avez discuté entre « amies » là ! Se moqua Raven en revenant avec deux bières.

Elle s'était installée au bar et avait couvé du regard les deux jeunes femmes en train de roucouler.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… J'ai le droit d'être contente de retrouver une ancienne amie… Se justifia Lexa.

\- Mouais à d'autres Woods hein ! Alors t'as négocié quoi ?

\- Mais rien ! Arrête d'insister ! Il n'y aura rien entre Clarke et moi.

La latina se contenta de sourire, visiblement très amusée.

* * *

Lexa sortit de la douche et enfila une brassière de sport et un boxer féminin qui mirent ses courbes en valeur. Elle s'admira dans le miroir : elle était quand même superbement bien foutue. Elle attrapa son portable et se prit en selfie. Elle prépara un message avec la photo :

 _« Derrière l'uniforme il y a surtout un entraînement intense… Tu crois que tu pourrais vendre ça dans ton exposition ? » Lexa Woods._

Lorsque le message fut parti, la brune réalisa la connerie qu'elle venait de faire : elle avait envoyé une putain de photo en sous-vêtements, certes de sport, à Clarke !

\- Putainnn ! Mais quelle conne ! À quoi je joue ! Putain dites-moi que je me suis trompée de numéro !

Elle vérifia le numéro mais c'était bien celui inscrit sur la serviette. Elle se mordit la lèvre de gêne et se mit à attendre pour voir si la blonde avait ouvert son message mais ce dernier restait avec un statut « distribué ».

Après deux bonnes minutes sans réaction de la part de la blonde, elle se dit que vu la vie chargée de la photographe, celle-ci n'y ferait même pas attention. Elle n'aurait qu'à lui demander son portable avec une excuse bidon de sécurité policière et effacerait le message demain…

* * *

\- Oui il vient juste de s'endormir, sourit la blonde qui était à présent installée en nuisette sur le lit double. Ça a été ta journée autrement ?

\- Oui ça a été, un peu claqué par le voyage en avion… mais ça ira mieux demain, répondit son compagnon.

\- Tu n'as jamais vraiment supporté les longs trajets, se moqua la photographe.

\- C'est vrai mais je ne pouvais pas louper cette occasion en Afrique. Ça va être hyper intéressant !

\- C'est sûr, prends des photos d'accord ?

\- Je vais essayer mais tu sais ça va être speed Clarke.

\- Fais comme tu peux…

\- Bon je te laisse, on va sortir dans le village voisin là. Les collègues m'attendent.

\- D'accord. Je t'aime Finn.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'embrasse.

La communication coupa et Clarke soupira en s'étalant dans son lit : il était vide depuis trop longtemps. Bien sûr Aden venait dormir de temps en temps avec elle quand il faisait un cauchemar mais elle ne voulait pas l'habituer donc elle dormait la plupart du temps seule tandis que son compagnon Finn Collins traversait les trois quart du temps la planète pour divers reportages.

Son portable lui signifia par une sonnerie de rappel qu'elle avait reçu un message il y a une dizaine de minutes. Il avait dû arriver lorsqu'elle était en communication avec son mari. Elle cliqua sur le message et remarqua que le numéro n'était pas enregistré : serait-ce Lexa ? Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette idée.

Elle ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises lorsqu'elle découvrit le contenu du message et sentit une douce chaleur la saisir devant le corps finement musclé de la policière.

\- Lexa Woods tu es une grande malade… Chuchota t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

* * *

Lexa se jeta sur son portable lorsqu'elle l'entendit sonner et regarda avec appréhension la réponse de la blonde :

« _Les selfies ne sont plus trop à la mode à part pour le festival de Cannes mais si tu veux proposer ton corps en guise de modèle pour l'exposition on peut s'arranger… ;) » Clarke Collins-Griffin »_

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement : ouf, la blonde n'avait pas pris peur. Au contraire, elle lui faisait du rentre dedans non ? Elle fit voler ses doigts au-dessus de l'écran, cherchant une réponse appropriée.

* * *

Clarke s'était aussi jetée sur la réponse de la brune et ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusée.

 _« Hm une séance privée carrément… Qui est celle qui drague d'entre nous deux ?... J'ai bien l'impression que je suis innocente pour le coup… » Lexa Woods._

 _« Tu t'imagines beaucoup de choses Woods… » Clarke Collins-Griffin_

 _« Peut-être… Tu es où ? Que je continue à cultiver mon imagination… Moi je suis dans ma cuisine… » Lexa Woods_

 _« Sur mon lit. » Clarke Collins-Griffin_

 _« Et tu fais quoi sur ton lit ? » Lexa Woods_

 _« Je réponds à tes bêtises ;)… » Clarke Collins-Griffin_

 _« Bêtises qui ont l'air de te plaire… » Lexa Woods_

 _« C'est bizarre de se revoir après tout ce temps mais d'un côté c'est excitant. » Clarke Collins-Griffin_

 _« Excitant ..? » Lexa Woods_

 _« Oui. » Clarke Collins-Griffin_

 _« Oui ? C'est tout ? Tu m'as habituée à mieux Clarke… » Lexa Woods_

 _« Dis-moi… » Clarke Collins-Griffin_

 _« Tu es seule ?... » Lexa Woods_

 _« Est-ce que par seule tu sous entends que mon mari n'est pas à côté de moi en train de lire par dessus mon épaule… ?» Clarke Collins-Griffin_

 _« Oui. En fonction de ta réponse on pourra continuer à jouer. » Lexa Woods_

Clarke se mordit la lèvre : bon sang, à quoi jouait-elle ? Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Était-ce mal de s'amuser un peu par SMS ? Elle se sentait tout de même coupable par rapport à Finn…

* * *

 _« Bien que j'aime jouer, je crains de me brûler si je continue donc… » Clarke Collins-Griffin_

Lexa grogna tout en croquant dans sa chipolata. Elle se dépêcha d'écrire la réponse :

 _« Ça veut dire que Monsieur n'est pas dans le lit… » Lexa Woods_

 _« Non Monsieur est en Afrique en ce moment… Madame curieuse ;) » Clarke Collins-Griffin_

 _« Oh… Tu n'as personne pour te réchauffer alors… » Lexa Woods_

 _« Pas besoin, il fait bien assez chaud comme ça ! » Clarke Collins-Griffin_

 _« C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud… Je vais dormir nue je pense. Et toi ? » Lexa Woods_

* * *

Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à l'information : cette femme était folle !

 _« Non en nuisette ! J'ai un petit garçon qui peut débarquer à n'importe quel moment de la nuit je te rappelle… » Clarke Collins-Griffin_

 _« Oh ! Tu es en nuisette alors ?... » Lexa Woods_

La blonde s'indigna à la lecture du message : elle avait fait exprès d'aborder ce sujet pour connaître sa tenue !

 _« Tu m'as piégée ! C'est pas très sympathique ça… :(_ _» Clarke Collins-Griffin_

 _« Haha… Flic un jour flic toujours… Quelle couleur ? » Lexa Woods_

* * *

Lexa était en ébullition devant son téléphone, elle avait poussé son assiette et surveillait l'écran toutes les cinq secondes. Son cerveau s'imaginait même entendre le son d'un message. Elle cliqua presque plus vite que la notification lorsqu'elle apparut et sourit immédiatement :

 _« De la même couleur que tes yeux… ;) » Clarke Collins-Griffin_

\- Bordel de merde Clarke à quoi tu joues… Dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

 _« Vu que tu as vu mes sous-vêtements… Aurai-je le droit à une petite photo ?... » Lexa Woods_

La réponse tarda à venir ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frémir la brune qui s'imaginait la blonde en train de chercher la position idéale pour une photo.

 _« Bonne nuit Lexa_ _J_ _Une longue journée nous attend demain… » Clarke Collins-Griffin_

Un gémissement de frustration s'échappa de la gorge de la brune qui soupira avant de se rendre compte de l'heure tardive : ce n'était que partie remise.

* * *

\- Bonjour Clarke, sourit la policière avec un sourire plus séducteur qu'amical.

\- Bonjour Lexa, répondit la blonde avec elle aussi un petit sourire.

\- Bien dormi ? Tu as dû avoir chaud en nuisette… La taquina la brune.

\- Et bien figure-toi que non, j'ai très bien dormi, la rassura la photographe.

Les deux femmes ne se lâchaient pas du regard et semblaient à présent perdues chacune de leur côté dans un océan de verdure. Clarke finit par détourner le regard lorsqu'elle vit danser au fond de la pupille de la Woods une flamme un peu trop intense à son goût. Ce détournement de regard lui valut des joues légèrement roses de gêne.

\- Hm… On part quand ?

\- Dès que Raven sera là…

\- Et elle arrive quand ?

\- Elle ne devrait plus trop tarder… Dit Lexa sans pour autant lâcher des yeux la jeune femme.

\- Lexa…

\- Hm ?

\- C'est très gênant la façon dont tu me regardes tu sais…

\- Désolée… Je dois bien avouer être d'accord avec toi mais j'ai du mal à m'imaginer regarder autre chose.

\- Tu devais me montrer vos vestiaires… Suggéra la blonde pour tenter d'échapper aux yeux inquisiteurs de la belle brune.

\- Oui. Suis-moi.

La policière qui était toujours en tenue de civil fit signe à la blonde de la suivre. Elles passèrent par un couloir pour atteindre une grande salle regroupant une cinquantaine de casiers. Lexa s'avança mécaniquement vers le sien et l'ouvrit avant de retirer son t-shirt et son bermuda. Cette fois-ci c'est Clarke qui ne put détourner le regard : ses pupilles bleues se perdirent sur le corps qu'elle avait pu voir en photo la veille.

\- Si la proposition d'hier était sérieuse au sujet de la séance privée c'est tout bon pour moi, indiqua la Woods, amusée.

\- Ça pourrait être bien… Pensa tout haut la blonde.

\- On a qu'à commencer maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui tant que Reyes n'est pas là… Je dirai vu l'heure qu'on a encore quelques minutes devant nous avant que tous les autres rappliquent pour se changer… Ils en sont encore au café là…

\- Très bien…

Clarke sortit son appareil photo et recula pour prendre un cliché puis un autre : Lexa se prit au jeu de poser ce qui ne manqua pas de détendre la blonde : les clichés s'accélérèrent et bientôt Clarke se retrouva un peu trop proche de la brune qui saisit l'occasion pour lui faire baisser son appareil photo d'un appui doux.

Le cœur des deux jeunes femmes s'accéléra à l'unisson lorsque les lèvres de la policière s'approchèrent de celles de la photographe. La blonde se sentit acculée mais aussi terriblement attirée : qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle sursauta en arrière lorsqu'elle entendit un grand bruit venant de la porte d'entrée des vestiaires : d'autres policiers venaient de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur pour se changer et cela lui permit de fuir la belle brune tentatrice.

\- Je vais prendre quelques photos du commissariat, je t'attendrai près de la voiture de patrouille…! Indiqua t-elle précipitamment.

\- Clarke attends !... Demanda la brune soudainement prise de remords.

La photographe tourna le regard, restant silencieuse.

\- Excuse-moi… Je ne sais pas à quoi je joue à l'heure actuelle… Je ne le ferai plus.

Un sourire crispé lui répondit ce qui fit enrager intérieurement Lexa _« Quelle conne ! À quoi tu joues Woods putain ?! Elle est mariée bordel ! »_

* * *

Clarke ne lui avait quasiment pas parlé de la journée : la blonde s'était quasiment adressée uniquement à Raven ce qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas totalement pardonnée pour sa tentative effrontée de ce matin…

La photographe s'était d'ailleurs éclipsée alors que la brune était partie se changer dans les vestiaires. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps lui dire au revoir ce qui l'avait passablement déçue et énervée. Elle attrapa son portable :

 _« Hey Clarke, tu m'en veux pour ce matin ? Vraiment je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » Lexa Woods_

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint dans les dix minutes qui suivirent ce qui termina de confirmer les soupçons de la policière sur le malaise créé entre elles. Elle s'insulta mentalement et décida d'aller au bar pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Elle devait être à sa quatrième ou peut être cinquième bière : Raven n'avait pas pu la rejoindre car Wick était absent et elle devait donc s'occuper de ses enfants ce qui avait terminé de lui ruiner sa soirée. Elle pensa bien furtivement à aller traîner dans une boîte gay mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête le visage de la jolie blonde et elle avait une sainte horreur de coucher en pensant à quelqu'un en particulier… Rien de pire pour créer un gros malaise.

Son portable se mit soudainement à sonner et elle décrocha rapidement en voyant le nom de la blonde apparaître :

\- Clarke ?

\- Allô Lexa… Excuse-moi de te déranger…

\- Non tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! Dis-moi…

\- Est-ce que par hasard tu bricoles un peu ?...

\- Ça dépend quoi mais en général je suis assez débrouillarde pourquoi ?

\- Et bien comment dire…

\- Oui ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment urgent en soit mais… je n'ai plus d'électricité chez moi… Je pense que les plombs ont grillé car j'ai beau remonter la manette ça ne change rien… Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger… D'habitude Finn s'occupe de ça ou le voisin mais il est en vacance et…

\- Pas de problème ne t'en fais pas… Envoie moi ton adresse et j'arrive. Tu as de quoi changer les plombs ?

\- Il y a une petite boîte près du compteur donc je pense que oui… Tu veux que je te fasse une photo du tout ?

\- Oui. J'arrive pendant ce temps.

\- Je te remercie…

* * *

 _ **Hé nous voilà à la fin de ce premier petit chapitre ^^ Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début de mini fiction ? La thématique vous intéresse ? J'avais envie d'aborder ce sujet depuis quelques temps... Du coup comme l'inspiration est venue suite au témoignage de cette fameuse connaissance, je me suis laissée tenter avec le clexa comme personnages principaux ^^ J'ai gardé le côté comique de Raven car j'aime bien la voir comme ça :P Que pensez-vous de Lexa ? Et de Clarke ? ^^**_

 _ **La chapitre deux arrivera la semaine prochaine je pense, doubi est en overdose de clexa donc je vais le laisser prendre quelques jours de repos :P**_

 _ **Je compte sur vous pour me transmettre vos retours et si à votre avis elles vont craquer et se sauter dessus ces deux couillonnes :P A bientôt !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Heeeey ! Me voici me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de cette courte fiction ! Je vous remercie pour votre chaleureux accueil ! Je ne m'attendais pas à attirer autant votre attention :D Vous avez même battu ces foutus bots qui m'ont harcelé toute la nuit haha... Sérieux des bots sur ce site qui l'eut cru... Vous êtes adorables en tout cas, tous vos retours sont intéressants et amènent à la discussion ! J'aime vraiment cette communauté que l'on forme ^^_**

 **Merci à doubi et Mag pour la relecture de ce nouveau chapitre ! Clarke et Lexa vont-elles craquer...? Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse le découvrir ! Très bonne lecture à vous !**

 **The Joker : Merci de ton retour ! Je me mets au défi de vous poster un chapitre de cette mini fic tous les mercredis ! :)**

 _ **Daph : Merci pour ton retour :D Très bonne remarque ! Je n'ai pas précisé mais Lexa était en dernière année de licence de sport lorsqu'elle a connu Clarke, donc grosso modo, elle devait avoir autour des 24/25 ans car elle a pas eu un parcours scolaire sans erreurs d'où finalement l'idée de passer le concours de flic car elle ne trouvait pas sa voie professionnelle. Donc Clarke devait avoir autour des 20/21 ans lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans le cursus photo/art, Lexa se fait une fixette sur le fait qu'elles ont 5 ans de diff et qu'elle pourra profiter d'une jeune et jolie fille mais c'est un délire... Clarke a entre 3/4 max de différence avec elle haha :P Peut-être que je ferais une scène amusante à l'avenir à ce sujet !**_

 _ **Aioli : Merci de ton retour ! :)**_

 _ **Jenn : Haha si je m'attendais à tant d'enthousiasme ! Merci pour ton retour ! :D**_

 _ **Morgane : Merci de ton retour :D Haha oui c'est le mot "sexy" mais "brûlant" aussi marche bien :P**_

 _ **Manoukette : Heey ! Merci de ton retour ! Alors je connais pas du tout Castle XD Eh oui elles se connaissent :P J'avoue le coup de la panne c'était tellement nul ! Mais d'un côté je serais dans sa situation je saurais pas quoi faire haha XD**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

* * *

La brune ne pensait pas que la photographe habitait si loin de Long Beach, elle devait se situer à un peu plus de soixante kilomètres. Elle en avait eu pour moitié moins de temps grâce à sa moto mais tout de même… Lexa se demandait bien pourquoi elle accourait pour aider Clarke à cette heure… En fait non, elle savait pourquoi : pour se faire pardonner mais aussi pour assouvir sa curiosité malsaine. Elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait le petit nid douillet de la blonde.

Elle se gara dans l'allée du numéro 13 dont le pavillon n'émettait aucune lumière ce qui lui confirma qu'elle était à la bonne adresse. La rue était éclairée car la nuit était tombée à présent. Elle descendit de sa moto et attacha son casque à son antivol avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la blonde vivait dans une très belle maison typique des villas californiennes. Comparée à sa petite maison près du centre de Long Beach, il n'y avait pas photo… Clarke devait vivre dans l'opulence.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrit sur la photographe qui lui adressa un petit sourire gêné :

\- Hey, souffla t-elle.

\- Hey, répondit la brune. T'inquiète y'a pas de soucis. Si je n'avais pas pu je ne serai pas venue.

\- Ça me gêne quand même… mais bon appeler un électricien à cette heure, je savais d'avance qu'il ne viendrait pas…

\- Tu m'étonnes… Se moqua t-elle.

Lexa ne sut pas si les bières faisaient effet mais elle trouvait la blonde encore plus jolie que d'habitude : elle portait un mini short et s'était entourée d'un gilet mi-long pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

\- Rentre, je t'en prie.

La policière sourit et se mit à détailler l'intérieur de la maison qui était tout aussi luxueux que l'extérieur. La décoration était moderne et cocooning à la fois : Clarke savait y faire visiblement. Comme elle sentait la blonde crispée, la brune lui proposa :

\- Et si tu me montrais le panneau électrique ?

\- Oui, suis-moi…

Lexa descendit dans le sous-sol de la maison de plein pied et s'occupa grâce à une lampe torche que lui tenait Clarke de changer les fusibles morts. En un peu moins d'une demi-heure, l'électricité était revenue dans la maison ce qui sembla soulager la photographe.

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! S'exclama t-elle, rassurée.

\- De rien, je comprends qu'être seule dans le noir doit être flippant.

\- Tu imagines bien… Aden dort… et comme il y a déjà eu des cambriolages dans le quartier je me suis fait tout un tas de films…

\- Pas celui de la flic qui vient changer ton fusible j'imagine ? Plaisanta la brune.

\- Non pas celui-là, rit Clarke, visiblement détendue à présent.

\- Bon ben vu que c'est réparé… je vais rentrer. Je pensais pas que tu habitais si loin et il est tard…

\- C'est vrai qu'il est tard… Je suis vraiment désolée bon sang…

\- Ola j'ai pas dit ça pour que tu culpabilises, rit la policière.

\- Au pire tu peux dormir dans le canapé si ça te fait trop de route...

Lexa regarda sa montre et après réflexion demanda :

\- Vraiment ? Ça ne dérangera pas ?

\- Non, j'insiste !

\- Va pour le canapé alors, sourit la brune.

Les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent du sous-sol et Clarke commença à préparer le canapé : Lexa en profita pour se délecter du corps de la jolie blonde et son œil ne manqua pas de remarquer les nombreuses bougies allumées dans le salon. Les différentes senteurs qui s'en dégageaient lui caressèrent agréablement les narines.

\- Fan de bougies ou bien c'était pour te rassurer ?

\- Un peu des deux j'imagine… En fait Finn n'aime pas que je les allume alors quand il n'est pas là j'en profite… Rit la blonde en tentant de trouver le système pour ouvrir le canapé afin d'en faire un lit.

\- Ne te fais pas mal Clarke, ça me va très bien comme il est, la rassura la policière.

\- Tout de même, je vais bien y arriver… Grogna la photographe. Ça fait un an que je demande à Finn de le réparer, rouspéta t-elle.

Le canapé ne bougea pas d'un pouce ce qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer la blonde qui mit un coup de pied dedans avant de se rendre compte de la très mauvaise idée qu'elle avait eue. Cela ne manqua pas de faire éclater de rire la Woods qui s'approcha d'elle pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Elle comprit rapidement d'où venait la résistance et débloqua le mécanisme d'un coup de poing énergique ce qui déplia le canapé en lit.

\- Et voilà, se moqua t-elle. Ça va ton pied ?

\- Ça ira mieux après une bière… Grimaça Clarke en boitillant jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Aaah on va s'entendre ! Sourit la brune.

Clarke et Lexa s'installèrent sur la terrasse et la brune en prit plein les yeux avec la piscine magnifique qui trônait au milieu du jardin.

\- Wow ! La piscine carrément !

\- Tu peux aller te baigner si tu veux, lui sourit la blonde.

\- Désolée Princesse mais j'ai pas pris mon maillot de bain…

Le surnom fit tiquer les deux jeunes femmes : Lexa avait surnommé la blonde ainsi à l'université car elle avait gagné la couronne de reine de promotion lors d'une fête universitaire.

\- Sacré souvenir, sourit Clarke.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Tu l'as gardée ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Trop fort, rit la brune.

Les lèvres de la policière accueillirent avec joie le goulot de la bière pour en boire un peu en compagnie de la belle photographe. Elles échangèrent leurs souvenirs sans vraiment se rendre compte de l'heure et du nombre de bouteilles qui commençaient à se multiplier sur la table.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se dit au commissariat ? Lui lança soudainement Clarke, légèrement soule.

\- Non dis-moi ? Sourit la brune.

Elle tenait bien l'alcool en général mais elle devait être au moins à sa huitième bière et son esprit commençait à lui jouer des tours tout comme celui de Clarke qui semblait déjà saoule.

\- Qu'on a une aventure ensemble, rit la blonde, totalement désinhibée.

\- Qui a dit ça ?

\- Tout le monde le dit haha !

\- Ah les ragots là-dedans… Pff ils sont bêtes faut pas les écouter…

\- Oui et puis je suis mariée avec un enfant de toute façon alors hein… Sourit Clarke dont les yeux brillaient fortement.

\- Hm… Sourit Lexa.

\- Tiens attends-moi ! Pour te remercier je sais quoi faire !

\- La bière suffit Clarke, rit la policière.

\- J'insisteee ! Dit Clarke en allant poser son index sur ses lèvres pour faire taire les protestations de la brune.

Lexa resta interdite à ce geste et regarda la blonde filer à l'intérieur avant de bailler de fatigue : tout cet alcool alors qu'elle travaillait demain ce n'était pas bon. Elle n'allait pas tarder à aller se coucher…

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! De la même couleur que tes yeux ! Cria Clarke.

La policière cracha sur le côté la dernière gorgée de bière qu'elle venait d'amener à sa bouche tant elle fut surprise par l'initiative de la blonde : la photographe était appuyée dans la véranda et portait une jolie nuisette vert émeraude. Son bas-ventre s'enflamma aussitôt tout comme son cœur qui se mit à battre rapidement. Bien qu'elle ait pas mal d'alcool dans le sang, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à lâcher le corps sexy de la belle blonde…

\- T'es putain de sexy, sourit la brune, amusée tout en posant sa bouteille de bière.

\- Merci… Rit la blonde en arrivant jusqu'à elle.

Le compliment était parti tout seul mais Lexa n'avait pas trouvé cela dérangeant : Clarke ne s'en souviendrait probablement pas demain et elle non plus d'ailleurs… Par contre voir la blonde s'approcher autant d'elle, ça, elle allait s'en souvenir. La photographe s'assit sur ses jambes ce qui ne manqua pas de faire hausser les sourcils à la brune sans pour autant l'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire très amusé.

\- Et bien on dirait que tu n'as pas changé ! Tu as l'alcool joyeux Clarke ! Se moqua t-elle.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit ! Rit la blonde.

\- À quoi tu joues ?... Sourit la brune, incapable de rester sérieuse devant ce jeu dangereux mais tellement amusant.

\- Approche…

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je veux te dire un truc à l'oreille…

\- Ça craint ton jeu là… Rit la brune. T'es complètement saoule…

\- Noon… Allez…

\- Bon ok…

\- J'ai envie de toi Lex' mais chhtttt… Lui souffla Clarke à l'oreille avant de pouffer de rire dans le cou de Lexa.

La confidence eut le mérite de réveiller la policière qui fit lever Clarke de ses jambes, lui arrachant un grognement par la même occasion :

\- Non Clarke… Tu as un peu trop bu et tu le regretteras…

\- Mais non… J'ai envie… Rit la blonde en s'accrochant au cou de la brune.

\- Bon sang… Se mordit la lèvre Lexa en attrapant Clarke par les hanches pour l'empêcher de tomber car la blonde semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout seule.

Elle sentit rapidement les lèvres de Clarke se poser sur les siennes ce qui ne manqua pas de lui serrer le cœur lorsqu'elle se raisonna à rompre le baiser.

\- Bordel Clarke déconne pas… Allez viens, tu vas aller dormir…

 _« Woods résiste bordel de merde ! Elle est saoule ! »_ Se cria Lexa intérieurement alors qu'un petit démon affichant le visage de Raven criait : _« Fooooonceeee ! J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle machine Nespresso ! Elle est trop bonne en plus tu le regretteras si tu ne goûtes pas à la Griffin ! »._

Elle réussit avec une volonté qui lui était encore jusque là inconnue à faire rentrer Clarke dans la maison et l'amener à sa chambre à l'aide d'un jeu de devinette que la blonde s'amusa beaucoup à faire. Elle la laissa tomber sur son lit et tenta de la couvrir d'un drap mais Clarke ne semblait pas décidée à être docile.

\- Clarke… J'ai pas les yeux en face des trous sérieux… Tu m'aides pas…

La photographe finit par se calmer mais refusa de lâcher la main de la policière qui soupira près d'elle :

\- Sérieusement ?...

\- Hm pars pas…

\- Clarke tu as un mari qui dort normalement près de toi… et un petit garçon au passage qui va se demander pourquoi sa mère dort avec une nana demain matin…

\- Hm…

\- Tu t'en fous hein ?

\- Hm…

\- T'es trop saoule…

\- Hm…

\- J'ai pas le choix c'est ça ?

\- Hm…

La brune pesa le pour et le contre avant de se résigner à se mettre près de la blonde qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et tenta de rester à une distance respectable malgré son bras pris en otage mais la blonde vint se blottir contre elle rapidement.

 _« Fuck… Trop mignonne… »_ Soupira t-elle intérieurement en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Le piaillement de petits oiseaux ainsi que les rayons du soleil réveillèrent la blonde : Finn avait encore dû oublier de fermer les volets de la chambre ce qui la fit grommeler. Elle grimaça en remarquant soudainement qu'elle avait l'impression que sa tête venait de passer sous un poids-lourd.

\- Ouh bordel…

Malgré son mal de crâne, elle garda les yeux fermés et se rapprocha du corps chaud près d'elle, très attirée par le parfum différent de celui de d'habitude.

\- Tu sens bon… Souffla t-elle en amenant une main sur le ventre pour caresser soudainement des abdominaux finement dessinés. Wow tu as fait de la musculation en Afrique…? Plaisanta t-elle en allant déposer un baiser léger dans le cou de la policière qui dormait profondément.

Les baisers mouillés continuèrent jusqu'à sortir totalement Lexa de son sommeil, qui frissonna de plaisir tout en s'étirant.

\- Princesse… Je crois que tu te trompes de personne… Je suis jamais partie en Afrique… Souffla t-elle, étonnamment raisonnable.

Clarke sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de la policière et se redressa dans le lit avant de la pointer du doigt :

\- Lexa !

\- Clarke… Soupira de sommeil la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je vais t'épargner cette histoire pour ta dignité crois-moi…

\- Oh non... J'étais bourrée… Se plaignit la blonde.

\- Gagné.

\- Et… On a rien fait…? Questionna la photographe comme pour vérifier si l'interdit avait été franchi. Après tout s'il l'avait été pourquoi pas retenter car elle n'avait aucun souvenir…

\- Non… Soupira de nouveau la policière en se tournant sur le côté pour continuer à dormir. J'ai été étonnamment raisonnable, marmonna t-elle en serrant son oreiller.

 _« Dommage »_ Se chuchota Clarke intérieurement. Elle resta quelques instants à regarder le corps de la brune avant de se lever pour filer dans la salle de bain prendre une aspirine.

Lorsqu'elle revint en peignoir, douchée et parfumée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le corps de Lexa allongée en travers de son lit : la brune s'était rendormie. En même temps, il devait être cinq heures du matin et avec la soirée qu'elles avaient passée…

Elle s'installa sur un côté du lit et amena sa main pour effleurer à distance la peau de la policière. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'envie : Lexa était terriblement belle endormie et malgré son passé de coureuse de jupons, elle n'avait pas profité de sa faiblesse hier.

Elle avait soudainement une envie folle de l'embrasser et décida de ne pas résister. Elle amena son visage près de celui de la policière avant de poser un léger baiser sur sa joue. Son parfum fit frémir les narines de la Woods qui soupira :

\- À quoi tu joues Clarke…

\- Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire… Confia t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

La voix de la blonde fit ouvrir les yeux à Lexa qui la fixa : Clarke la dévorait de ses magnifiques saphirs et semblait prise de remords. Elle se redressa sur un coude et avec douceur glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la photographe qui ne bougea pas.

\- T'inquiète j'en meurs d'envie aussi Princesse… T'es pas toute seule, souffla t-elle.

\- Je sais pas si…

\- Juste une fois ?

\- D'accord… Juste une fois, acquiesça la blonde.

Le cœur de la brune bondit dans sa poitrine à la réponse positive et à son grand étonnement ce furent les lèvres de Clarke qui se posèrent le plus rapidement sur les siennes. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent doucement, presque timidement mais rapidement les mains de ces dernières se firent plus envieuses et gourmandes, allant se poser sur le corps de chacune d'elle. Clarke gémit rapidement d'excitation tandis que son bas ventre s'enflammait subitement ce qui l'effraya un instant.

\- Hn bordel Lexa… Qu'est-ce que tu me fais… Gémit-elle contre sa bouche.

\- Chhtt… Murmura la brune en entamant un nouveau baiser tout en serrant la blonde contre elle.

Bon sang qu'elle voulait que cette femme lui appartienne afin de lui donner tout le plaisir qu'elle méritait. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes sans aller plus loin que de légers frottements de vêtements mais Clarke n'eut pas besoin de plus pour atteindre un orgasme doux et léger qui la fit se serrer fortement contre son ancien crush d'université. Pour cacher son cri, elle avait légèrement mordu l'épaule de la policière, laissant une petite marque rose sur la clavicule seulement recouverte d'un débardeur. Elle eut ensuite le souffle coupé quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il venait de lui arriver tandis qu'un sourire surpris mais fier s'affichait sur le visage de la policière.

Lexa déposa un baiser sur le front de la photographe alors que Clarke était à présent silencieuse :

\- Ça va…? Demanda Lexa, ne sachant trop quoi dire suite à cet orgasme surprenant.

\- Etonnamment bien… Lui répondit la blonde sans bouger, profitant des caresses sur le haut de sa tête et des baisers doux de la Woods.

\- J'allais te demander si tu regrettais mais on a pas…

\- T'es assez douée pour me faire jouir sans me toucher Woods… Je sais pas si tu t'en rends compte… Rit la blonde.

\- Hm… Tu as tout fait toute seule, souffla la brune en embrassant à nouveau le front de la photographe qui sourit.

\- C'est la première fois que je viens aussi vite… Confia t-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui… Ce n'est pas vraiment la joie au lit avec Finn en fait…

\- Arrête… Une aussi belle femme que toi, il arrive pas à te faire jouir ?

\- Ou c'est moi qui n'ai pas envie je ne sais pas…

\- Tu simules ?

\- Pas tout le temps mais oui ça m'arrive…

\- Oh non Princesse… Souffla la brune, désolée pour elle.

\- Ça va on a pas une vie sexuelle très remplie… Je me suis fait une raison… Je crois que c'est depuis qu'il m'a trompée lors d'un de ses déplacements… Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment pardonné, continua Clarke, ayant visiblement besoin d'être écoutée.

\- Il t'a trompée ?

\- Il dit que non mais j'ai vu les messages sur son téléphone et les photos sur ses réseaux sociaux… Il a tout effacé dans la journée mais c'était trop tard.

\- Quel connard…

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent enlacées en silence dans le lit conjugal jusqu'à ce qu'un _«_ Maman ? _»_ perce dans le couloir. Clarke se redressa rapidement et après une caresse sur le bras de la brune, quitta la chambre pour aller s'occuper de son fils.

* * *

Lexa s'était éclipsée discrètement pour qu'Aden ne la voie pas. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Clarke mais elle s'était dit que ce serait ce qu'attendrait la blonde de sa part. Aussi s'était-elle rendue directement au commissariat et avait profité des douches du vestiaire pour finir de se réveiller.

Alors que l'eau coulait sur sa peau, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux lèvres de la blonde contre les siennes et surtout au doux son qui s'était échappé de sa gorge lorsqu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme juste avec des baisers et quelques caresses. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien d'y penser mais elle mourrait d'envie de partager une vraie étreinte avec la blonde et de la faire monter plus haut que le septième ciel. Elle se demandait si Clarke aurait l'envie de poursuivre ce qu'elles avaient entamé ce matin.

\- WOODS ! Cria Raven en donnant un grand coup dans la porte de douche ce qui fit sursauter la policière.

\- PUTAIN REYES ! Tu fais chier ! Lui hurla la brune, le cœur battant.

\- Pourquoi tu réponds pas aux messages connasse ?!

\- Quels messages ?

\- Je t'ai noyé des tonnes de messages meuf ! Je me suis tapé mon nouveau voisin hier ! Il s'appelle Shaw et est putain de sexy !

\- Tu devais pas garder tes gosses hier ?

\- Si…

\- Et tu t'es tapée un inconnu malgré tout ?

\- Leur grand-mère est venue les chercher à l'improviste alors du coup j'avais carte blanche… D'ailleurs avant de filer au-dessus du bassin de mon nouveau Guapo, je t'ai proposé d'aller boire mais pas de réponse ! Tu foutais quoi ?!

\- Je t'ai attendue une bonne partie de la soirée… puis je suis allée chez Clarke pour lui remettre l'électricité… Ses plombs avaient sauté.

\- Non ! Putain raconte ! C'est pour ça que tu prends ta douche ici ! Vous avez niqué ?! Et t'as filé discretos ce matin ?! Tu m'as ramené ma machine ?!

La porte de la douche s'ouvrit sur une Lexa recouverte d'une serviette qui soupira :

\- On a rien fait… Je lui ai remis ses plombs et elle m'a offert une bière. Si tu veux savoir j'ai dormi dans son canapé car j'étais trop saoule pour conduire.

\- Rolala que vous êtes ennuyantes toutes les deux !

\- Que veux-tu… Et toi ce Shaw ?

\- Bordel il est putain de bon au lit et oh mon dieu ces abdominaux… Wick a du souci à se faire avec son bide de la trentaine ! C'est sûr, je demande le divorce ce coup-ci ! De toute façon il m'a pété ma super cafetière !

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête : Raven Reyes était un sacré numéro.

* * *

Clarke avait été affectée aux bureaux au plus grand regret de Lexa qui avait dû se contenter d'un court et léger contact visuel mais elle était tout de même partie patrouiller avec le sourire : la photographe lui avait accordé un petit signe de main discret lorsque Raven avait passé la porte du commissariat.

Elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce petit geste tendre toute la journée, n'écoutant que peu voir pas du tout son binôme qui ne cessait de lui rabattre les dizaines de positions qu'elle avait pu tester avec ce Shaw.

Un soupir soulagé lui échappa lorsque elle éteignit le moteur de leur voiture de patrouille : leur journée était enfin terminée. Elle ouvrit sa portière et se dépêcha d'ouvrir celle de l'arrière du véhicule afin de faire sortir une femme d'environ quarante ans qui avait été prise à voler dans un magasin. Elle l'amena malgré la résistance de la voleuse vers le commissariat pour l'enregistrer et sursauta en voyant un flash lui vriller les yeux.

\- Oups pardon ! S'excusa Clarke avec le sourire. Il fallait absolument que je te prenne en photo, tu étais si expressive !

\- Okkk… Répondit la brune à la fois amusée et encore étourdie.

\- Salut toi ! Sourit la latina. Alors comme ça on avait un problème de plomb hier ? Bizarrement t'as pas appelé l'électricien hein ? La taquina t-elle. Woods a été efficace au moins ?

Les joues de Clarke devinrent rouge de gêne : Lexa avait-elle partagé ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles le matin même ? Elle serait extrêmement déçue si c'était le cas…

\- Reyes t'es lourde… Fais pas attention Clarke, elle te cuisine pour savoir si je lui ai pas menti.

\- Roh mais si tu lui dis ça n'a plus d'intérêt !

\- Plutôt que de faire chier ton monde, va donc enregistrer notre voleuse tu veux ? Je suis rincée, je rêve de mon lit là.

\- Même pas drôle, rétorqua la latina en prenant le relais.

Lexa se dirigea vers les vestiaires lorsque sa collègue la débarrassa de son fardeau. Elle ouvrit son casier et retira son uniforme de manière machinale, ne faisant pas attention aux conversations entre les autres policières qui partaient vers les douches ou sortaient pour finir leur service.

\- Alors comme ça on se sauve sans rien dire ? Sourit Clarke près d'elle.

\- Wow ! Sursauta la brune : elle ne l'avait pas vue s'approcher.

Décidément, il était temps qu'elle récupère les heures de sommeil que la jolie photographe lui avait volé ces dernières vingt quatre heures…

\- Désolée… J'ai pensé…

\- Tu as bien fait, sourit la blonde. Merci, la rassura t-elle.

\- Cool alors s'il n'y a pas de malentendu…

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas…

Les yeux bleus de Clarke ne se gênèrent pas pour observer Lexa en sous-vêtements à présent. La brune laissa un filer un sourire à l'idée que la photographe la reluquait ouvertement.

\- Je rêve ou… Commença t-elle.

\- Tu ne rêves pas… Répondit la blonde, joueuse.

\- Je t'invite à manger un morceau dehors ? Proposa la brune, soudainement très intéressée.

\- Plutôt demain… Je n'ai personne pour garder Aden ce soir.

\- Emmène-le.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la blonde, décontenancée.

\- On a qu'à aller manger des frites en bord de mer. Je lui paierai une glace, ça lui fera sans doute plaisir.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit la blonde, surprise mais enchantée de l'idée.

\- Oui, répondit la brune en allant caresser avec douceur de son index la joue de la photographe.

\- À quelle heure on se rejoint ?

\- Laisse-moi aller chercher ma voiture chez moi et je repasse te prendre ici. On ira le chercher chez sa nounou, ça t'évitera trente allers-retours…

\- Je t'adore, sourit la blonde en allant poser un baiser furtif à la commissure des lèvres de la policière.

Clarke s'éclipsa discrètement des vestiaires contrairement à Raven qui entra tel un bulldozer :

\- Alors là ! IMPOSSIBLE que je crois une seconde de plus qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous deux !

\- Reyes t'es lourde…

\- Stop ! Stop ! Dieu te punira pour tes mensonges !

\- Et toi non pour tes nombreux adultères ?

\- Qui a dit que je croyais en Dieu ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre par le petit Jésus !

\- Raven… Soupira la brune, amusée.

\- Alors ! Balance !

\- Bon… Ok… On flirte pas mal toutes les deux…

\- AHH ! JE LE HMF…

\- Baisse d'un ton tu veux… Grogna la Woods en posant sa main sur la bouche de sa coéquipière.

\- Hm'ésolé…

\- Je ne sais pas sur quoi ça va déboucher honnêtement mais… je t'avoue que mon principe « ne touche pas à ce qui est déjà pris » est en train de voler en éclats… Avoua t-elle en retirant sa main.

\- Haha… Je le savais que tu résisterais pas…

\- Ça va… On reparle de Shaw ?

\- Plutôt de ma cafetière oui !

\- Quelle couleur tu la veux ? Dit Lexa, taquine.

\- Raahh je t'aime ! Rouge évidemment !

* * *

La policière était passée chez elle échanger sa moto contre sa mustang de 1967 qu'elle avait totalement retapée avec Raven pendant des années. Elle n'était pas peu fière du ronronnement de cette dernière. Clarke avait semblé impressionnée devant l'engin d'un bleu océan parcouru de deux bandes blanches au milieu de la carrosserie. Elles étaient parties chercher Aden à quelques kilomètres de Long Beach avant d'y revenir pour se poser sur une plage non loin d'une baraque à frites. Comme le petit garçon n'était pas très épais, il était rentré facilement à l'arrière de la Mustang qui était loin d'être une voiture familiale : c'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle Lexa ne s'était sans doute pas laissée tenter par une vie de famille.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises sur des serviettes tressées que Lexa avait sorties du coffre. Elle regardait Aden en short de bain courir et jouer sur le sable tout en dégustant des frites accompagnées d'un burger.

\- Il s'éclate, sourit la blonde, très heureuse de l'épanouissement de son fils.

\- Ça a l'air oui, répondit la brune. Et sa maman, elle s'éclate elle aussi ?

\- Oui, confia la photographe en caressant furtivement les doigts de la brune avant de venir lui voler une frite dans sa barquette.

\- Hey ! C'est ma frite ça !

\- Viens la reprendre… La provoqua t-elle.

Le regard de Lexa s'enflamma à la provocation et elle approcha rapidement son visage de la blonde qui ne recula pas. La Woods avait les lèvres qui la démangeaient fortement mais il y avait le petit à côté et elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa mère tromper son père… Comme si Clarke avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se retrouva rapidement avec une frite devant le nez ce qui eut le mérite de la ramener à la réalité. Lexa sourit et mordit dans la frite avant de reporter son regard loin des lèvres de cette tentation divine portant le nom de Clarke Griffin _« -Collins »_ rajouta sa voix intérieure comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle fricotait avec une femme mariée.

\- Tu veux dormir à la maison ? Proposa t-elle sans réfléchir à la blonde.

\- Dormir ? S'amusa Clarke.

\- Dormir uniquement… Répéta Lexa, faussement angélique.

\- Et Aden ?

\- J'ai un super canapé pour lui…

\- Pourquoi pas… Sourit la blonde. On reste encore un peu ?

\- Oui Princesse, autant que tu veux.

* * *

Aden s'était endormi rapidement dans le canapé : se dépenser sur la plage l'avait exténué. Lexa l'avait installé avec un plaid. La brune s'éloigna à pas feutrés pour ne pas réveiller le bambin pour rejoindre Clarke qui était dans la cuisine en train de faire couler du café.

\- Besoin de café ? Demanda la brune en détaillant le corps de la photographe.

\- C'est pour toi… Tu avais l'air fatiguée au commissariat.

Lexa s'humecta les lèvres, parcourue soudainement par une montée d'adrénaline : elle avait envie de sauter sur la blonde.

\- Lex ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu me fixes comme une lionne qui n'a pas mangé depuis un mois, se moqua la blonde.

\- Pardon, rit la brune en se reprenant tout en attrapant la tasse de café.

Une légère décharge la parcourut lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Clarke : décharge qui sembla être réciproque car la blonde se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda soudainement la brune, pressée et sous tension.

\- Oui… Répondit d'une voix peu assurée la blonde dont le bas ventre était en ébullition depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans la maison de la policière.

La tasse de café fut rapidement posée sur le plan de travail pour laisser les mains libres à chacune : Lexa franchit les derniers centimètres les séparant et alla coller son corps contre celui de la blonde pour la serrer contre elle tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement ce qui ne manqua pas de laisser la photographe pantelante après plusieurs minutes de baisers.

\- Bon sang j'ai tellement envie de toi… Gémit la blonde en allant retirer le t-shirt de la police à la brune.

\- Et moi donc… Répondit Lexa en collant son buste simplement recouvert de sa brassière de sport contre la poitrine encore couverte de la jeune maman.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent passionnément un long moment avant que la brune ne rompe le baiser pour inviter son plus grand péché à la suivre dans sa chambre. Clarke la suivit sans résistance et se laissa déshabiller en frissonnant. La bouche de Lexa se posa sur sa gorge pour la dévorer de baisers enflammés qui laissèrent la blonde pantelante et haletante.

Alors qu'elles étaient à présent en simples sous-vêtements, Lexa tout en déposant des baisers sur le haut des seins chuchota :

\- Tu es sûre ?...

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait encore cette volonté de bien faire alors que tout son être lui criait de faire l'amour à cette déesse sous elle… mais elle voulait faire les choses correctement avec Clarke.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, répondit la blonde en soupirant de plaisir tout en remuant son bassin pour inviter la brune à descendre plus bas.

\- Il ne faudra pas me le redire Princesse… Souffla la policière en allant attraper les seins ronds et magnifiques de la blonde pour les masser. Elle défit le soutien gorge pour profiter pleinement de ces derniers. - Tellement beaux… Murmura t-elle avec un baiser pour chacun avant de descendre ses lèvres plus bas.

Clarke se tortilla lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de la brune sur son intimité. Elle releva le bassin pour l'aider à retirer sa culotte avant de rapidement gémir sous les coups de langue appliqués de son amante : bon sang, on ne lui avait jamais fait un cuni aussi bon… C'était comme si Lexa savait exactement où elle avait envie qu'elle soit.

Les mains de la policière caressèrent les cuisses de la photographe pour la ramener avec douceur à la réalité, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour murmurer :

\- Princesse… Tu fais un peu beaucoup de bruit…

\- Hn… Pardon… Gémit Clarke alors qu'elle avait du mal à lutter contre les milliers de petits papillons qui envahissaient son corps.

Elle attrapa à tâtons un oreiller pour y enfouir sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses cris et gémissements ce qui permit à Lexa de retourner à son agréable dégustation langoureuse. Clarke ne tarda pas à avoir son orgasme et excitée, elle se redressa rapidement pour passer au dessus de la policière qui se laissa faire, surprise par ce revirement. La photographe vint frotter son sexe humide et en ébullition contre la cuisse puis le boxer féminin de la brune qui frissonna de plaisir.

\- Hn bordel Clarke… Grogna t-elle en allant enfouir son visage entre ses seins.

\- Je veux t'entendre aussi… Souffla la blonde en continuant ses frottements appuyés.

Lexa déglutit difficilement et attrapa la main de la blonde pour la glisser contre son propre bouton plaisir, entamant des mouvements qu'elle appréciait fortement. Clarke s'appliqua à la tâche jusqu'à réussir à arracher un orgasme orageux à la brune qui se laissa tomber sur son matelas tant l'orgasme qui venait de la traverser avait été puissant. La photographe se laissa aller sur le corps de sa maîtresse pour reprendre elle aussi une respiration normale.

* * *

\- Bordel c'était bon… Confia la brune avec un baiser sur le front de la blonde qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Oui… Sourit Clarke. Je crois sans vouloir te faire prendre la grosse tête que tu es mon meilleur coup Woods…

\- C'est réciproque Princesse… J'ai jamais autant pris de plaisir à faire l'amour… T'es une vraie tigresse en fait… La taquina t-elle.

\- C'est la première fois pourtant.

\- De ?

\- Avec une femme.

\- Arrête je te crois pas…

\- Si… J'ai toujours dit à l'université que si je devais céder à une fille ce serait toi mais…

\- Mais j'ai été trop bête pour te laisser filer à ce moment-là…

\- On était plus jeunes aussi…

\- Pas faux… mais maintenant…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es mariée et tu as un beau petit garçon.

\- Ah… Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben…

\- On pourrait continuer, proposa la blonde.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, tu voudrais ?

\- Tu me demandes si je veux faire l'amour avec toi malgré que tu sois mariée ? Putain oui…

\- Alors on continue… Sourit Clarke en allant embrasser amoureusement la brune qui lui rendit son baiser.

\- Et après ?

\- Plus tard le « après »… Répondit la blonde en allant caresser les seins de la brune, observant sa réaction.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un a soif d'apprendre…

\- Tu n'imagines même pas… Confia la jeune femme en riant.

* * *

 **Et voilà un chapitre de terminé... Bon ben elles ont craqué haha mais pas suite à la panne d'électricité ! En même une telle attirance physique se contrôle rarement... Après ont-elles fait le bon choix ? Comment va se terminer toute cette petite aventure interdite ? Clarke n'a pas vraiment envie d'y penser et est celle qui propose de continuer... Lexa non plus même si au fond d'elle ce sera sans doute la première insatisfaite de la situation ! Elle a bien résisté quand même vous trouvez pas ? :P**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je n'encourage pas ni ne soutiens l'adultère ou la tromperie hein XD Qu'on soit clair haha. Cette histoire découle d'un témoignage que j'ai trouvé à la fois touchant, triste et amusant... Oui oui tout ça en même temps :P Il s'agit de travailler le sujet du bonheur dans le couple après un certain temps... Lorsque l'on se perd de vue et que l'on tombe face à un possible nouveau départ : Quitter sa sécurité peut-être à double tranchant et il peut être parfois horriblement dur de choisir mais ce choix peut être parfois totalement nécessaire pour se sentir enfin entier et serein...**

 **Allez je compte sur vous me transmettre vos avis ! Certaines avaient senti que Finn n'était pas tout rose dans l'histoire ;) Même si cela ne justifie en rien le fait que nos deux belles aient craqué :D À la semaine prochaine !**

 **PS : pour l'Héritage je suis horriblement désolée, je n'arrive pas à me coller devant mon chapitre pour le moment je reporte donc la sortie début octobre. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est le manque d'envie d'écrire sur nos mafieux préférés pour le moment :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heyyy ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 3 de cette petite aventure sulfureuse ! Merci à tous pour vos super retours, favs et follows ! :D Je suis un peu prise par le temps donc je ne blablate pas plus ! Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Merci à doubi et MagRd (et sa gueule de bois) pour la relecture ;P_**

 _ **Angelye : Hey ! Bienvenue sur cette petite fic ! Haha comme quoi tu n'as pas été assez aux aguets :P Merci pour ton retour ^^ À bientôt :)**_

 _ **Morgane : Hey ! C'est à moi de te remercier pour tes retours à chaque chapitre ! :D Je suis contente d'arriver à te faire ressentir les émotions et dilemmes des personnages à travers mon écrit ^^ Et pour Raven elle va l'avoir sa cafetière rouge haha ! À bientôt :)**_

 _ **Daph : Hey ! bienvenue ! Haha tu m'as beaucoup fait rire avec ton retour ! :P Merci de cet accueil agréable, comme tu dis la fiction permet de s'aventurer sur des sujets épineux mais attention car il peut arriver de se faire influencer par un texte d'où ma précision de ne pas encourager à l'adultère XD Je me suis déjà fait allumer sur le sujet de l'avortement avec l'Héritage mdr... A très bientôt :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

* * *

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que les deux jeunes femmes avaient goûté au fruit défendu. Elles se voyaient régulièrement lorsque le mari de Clarke partait en déplacement à travers le pays ou bien à l'étranger, aussi n'étaient-elles pas habituées à se passer l'une de l'autre plus de quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus...

Seulement, depuis huit jours Finn était en vacances et avait décidé contrairement à ses habitudes de "traîne-rue" comme disait la blonde de rester auprès de sa famille afin de remplir le rôle qu'il avait trop longtemps fui. Clarke était tendue : elle avait demandé à Lexa de ne pas l'appeler ou lui envoyer de message afin que Finn ne se rende compte de rien. Le brun n'était pas bien curieux de toute façon concernant ses échanges téléphoniques mais la blonde savait que la policière pouvait l'entraîner dans des heures et des heures de dialogue ou encore dans une véritable bataille de sextos jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles cède et se jette chez l'autre pour lui faire l'amour de manière passionnée.

La photographe était en train de sélectionner les clichés pour son exposition sur le quotidien de la police quand elle tomba sur un cliché de Lexa à demi nue qu'elle avait pris lors de son réveil. La brune était tellement belle qu'elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre mais surtout une étrange tristesse lui enserrer la gorge car le fait de ne pas pouvoir sentir le parfum de la belle policière, rire avec elle de ses blagues ou encore la serrer dans ses bras la faisait se sentir incomplète.

\- Alors bébé ça avance ta sélection de photos pour l'exposition ? Questionna Finn en déposant une caresse légère sur le haut des épaules dénudées de sa compagne qui sursauta en fermant par réflexe son MacBook.

\- Finn ! Râla t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur bon sang !

\- Désolé, s'excusa t-il, piteux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu vois mes photos... Pas de spoilers, sale paparazzi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

La fausse insulte fit sourire le jeune homme qui s'empressa d'aller déposer quelques baisers amoureux sur la peau de sa femme.

\- Tu es toute tendue... Aden dort, ça te dirait une petite douche rien que tous les deux ?... L'eau chaude devrait aider à détendre tous ces muscles crispés par le travail... Un petit câlin aussi... Rajouta t-il en riant.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre : elle n'avait pas fait l'amour avec Finn depuis qu'elle avait commencé à coucher avec Lexa. Elle savait que ce moment finirait par arriver... Bien que le désir entre eux se soit éteint du fait d'une routine monotone, elle se devait d'accomplir le "devoir conjugal" comme se plaisaient à l'appeler certains couples... Cette question avait été abordée par Lexa lors d'une conversation après qu'elles aient fait délicieusement l'amour. Elle savait que la brune souffrirait énormément qu'elle couche avec son mari mais elle lui avait assuréla comprendre du fait de sa situation compliquée.

\- Bébé ? L'appela Finn, voyant que sa femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Pardon... Vadevant j'arrive...

\- Ok ! Sourit-il avec un nouveau baiser avant de s'éclipser.

La blonde saisit son portable et fit quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas : envoyer un message à Lexa.

 _" Tu me manques tellement... " Clarke_

La réponse arriva presque aussitôt de la part de la policière :

 _"J'ai l'impression que tu as arraché mon cœur tellement t'attendre est un supplice..." Lexa_

Le cœur de la photographe se serra à la lecture du message et elle lui répondit :

 _"On se voit ce soir ?..." Clarke_

 _"Toute la journée... Toute la semaine... le mois... l'année... la vie si tu veux..." Lexa_

 _"Arrête de me tenter... 20h ce soir chez toi ?..."_

 _" :'( Je t'attends..." Lexa_

Sur cette promesse, la blonde effaça la conversation et se dirigea presque à reculons sous la douche pour rejoindre son conjoint qui était nu sous l'eau chaude et était déjà recouvert de mousse. Il sourit immédiatement et la tira jusqu'à lui lorsqu'elle fut nue pour la serrer contre lui afin de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Clarke serra les lèvres et resta passive, se laissant emporter par les caresses de son compagnon qui avaient un tout autre goût que celles d'une belle brune.

* * *

\- Salut belle blonde, sourit Lexa tout sourire en ouvrant sa porte à la photographe qui se jeta dans ses bras avant de prendre d'assaut ses lèvres.

La policière bien que surprise, se laissa faire et répondit, déboutonnant le chemisier blanc de la jeune femme pour aller glisser ses mains dans le creux de ses côtes. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent plus que de raison, se retrouvant rapidement quasiment nues dans le canapé abimé de la brune.

Clarke semblait affamée, insatiable : elle dévorait la peau de son amante de centaines de baisers, de coups de langue ou de mordillements. Elle s'occupa finalement de faire jouir la brune grâce à un cuni des plus appliqués : Lexa en eut le souffle coupé durant quelques secondes mais revint à elle en un temps recordlorsqu'elle sentit à plusieurs reprises comme des gouttes d'eau lui couler sur le ventre : cela aurait pu être des gouttes de sueur car il faisait encore chaud sur Long Beach mais Clarke s'était mise à sangloter contre elle.

\- Hey... Hey... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Paniqua la brune en se redressant.

\- J'ai couché avec lui ce matin... Pleura la blonde.

Le visage de la Woods se décomposa à la réponse : c'était comme si Clarke venait de lui planter un poignard dans le cœur.

\- Je pouvais pas dire non encore... Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on avait rien fait... Sanglota t-elle.

 _"Je veux pas entendre tes justifications à deux balles..."_ Grommela dans sa tête la brune.

La policière ferma les yeux pour faire descendre la colère et la tristesse qui se mélangeaient en elle : après tout, elle n'était pas innocente dans cette affaire. C'est elle qui avait commencé à tourner autour de Clarke alors qu'elle était paisiblement installée dans sa petite routine familiale... Elle se força à tourner sa langue au moins sept fois avant de parler afin d'éviter de dire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas.

\- Tu culpabilises ?

\- Oui... Avoua la blonde.

\- Par rapport à qui ?

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la brune reprenait :

\- Non... Oublie c'était stupide comme question... Je sais pas toi, mais j'ai faim... Ma grand-mère est passée hier et elle m'a laissé à manger pour la semaine... Sourit-elle en essuyant une nouvelle larme sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai l'estomac un peu noué... Avoua piteusement la jeune femme.

\- Justement les petits plats de mamie Woods sont magiques pour ce genre de soucis d'estomac, quelle coïncidence !

La réponse eut le mérite de faire rire doucement Clarke qui finit par hocher la tête. Lexa passa de nouveau son jogging en coton léger et son t-shirt tandis que Clarke remettait sa jupe et son chemisier. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux sur le canapé devant la petite table de salon avant d'allumer la télévision. Lexa enclencha un mécanisme qui permit de lever une moitié de table afin que les assiettes soient à leur niveau.

\- Pratique, sourit Clarke en remarquant que ce système permettait de manger devant la télévision sans prendre le risque de salir le canapé.

\- Raven a la même, elle m'a convertie, avoua la brune. C'est parfait pour regarder les matchs après une dure journée de boulot.

\- C'est sûr... Hm... C'est du poulet coco non ?

\- Yes !

\- La sauce est sublime ! Je n'en ai jamais goûté des comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle met dedans ?

\- Alors ça... Je n'en ai aucune idée, ma grand-mère ne partage jamais ses recettes.

\- Dommage...

\- L'appétit revient on dirait ? Sourit la brune.

\- En même temps, tu as raison... C'est tellement bon que n'importe quel estomac se détendrait. Merci mamie Woods, rit la blonde.

Lexa étira un sourire et continua à manger tout en regardant la télévision qui diffusait un match de hockey sur glace.

\- Mais quel con ! C'est pas compliqué de passer à ton coéquipier ! Pauvre abruti va !

La photographe rit doucement : voir Lexa si naturelle lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle ne méritait tellement pas d'être assise près d'elle... Comme si Lexa avait capté ses pensées négatives, elle se leva du canapé lorsqu'elles eurent fini leurs assiettes et ramena un pot de glace à la vanille agrémentée de morceaux de cookies. Elle se réinstalla, invita la blonde à se caler contre elle et après avoir entremêlé leurs jambes, elles se mirent à déguster le pot de glace ensemble tout en regardant et commentant le match de hockey.

Clarke se sentait si bien contre la policière qu'elle avait le cœur qui battait un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Aden près d'elles. Est-ce que son fils lui en voudrait si elle quittait son père ? Bien qu'il soit petit, sûrement... La plupart des enfants n'encaissaient jamais un divorce même si avec le temps, la peine de voir ses parents séparés finissait par s'atténuer.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda la brune.

\- A rien... Des pensées stupides...

\- Du genre ? Continua la brune en glissant une main sur les cuisses à peine recouvertes par la jupe de son amante.

La blonde sourit et alla murmurer :

\- Comment je vais te procurer le meilleur orgasme de ta vie par exemple...

\- Oh mais c'est loin d'être une pensée stupide ça... S'amusa Lexa en entamant un baiser doux.

La blonde glissa rapidement sous la brune pour partager une nouvelle étreinte enflammée...

* * *

Le vernissage de l'exposition était une réelle réussite : tous les grands pontes de la ville étaient au rendez-vous ainsi que l'ensemble du commissariat où Clarke avait pris les photos. La belle blonde avait aperçu Lexa discuter avec des officiers hauts gradés et n'espérait qu'une chose : pouvoir aller échanger avec elle loin des regards une petite étreinte affectueuse et savoir ce que pensait la brune de ses clichés. Elle était tellement heureuse que la Woods soit venue apprécier son travail.

\- Super bébé tes photos, elles ont l'air de plaire, sourit Finn qui portait un jean et une chemise blanche.

\- Merci chéri... Répondit Clarke en lâchant aussitôt Lexa du regard.

La brune parlait à une magnifique jeune femme à la peau chocolat et aux cheveux courts teints en blond. Lexa avait des mimiques bien particulières lorsqu'elle tentait de séduire une femme et ce que Clarke observait était loin de lui plaire.

\- Hey mais ne serait-ce pas ton modèle principal ? Interrogea son mari en se rendant compte que sa femme jetait de discrets coups d'œil à la belle policière.

\- Hein ? Ah oui... C'est Woods qui m'a pris dans sa voiture pour les patrouilles, je trouve son visage plutôt expressif.

\- Je vois, on va la saluer ?

\- Non Finn elle a l'air occupée... Grommela la blonde, souhaitant éviter une confrontation qui pourrait se révéler plus qu'électrique.

Tandis que le journaliste hésitait, le regard de Lexa se tourna vers eux ce qui conforta le brun à aller saluer la femme qui avait su protéger et inspirer Clarke.

\- Bonsoir ! Dit-il en faisant signe avant de s'avancer rapidement vers Lexa qui le fixa de deux yeux verts acérés.

\- Finn bon sang...! S'exaspéra Clarke en suivant son mari.

\- Bonsoir, le salua Lexa sans plus d'artifices. Clarke... Rajouta t-elle lorsque la blonde les eut rejoint.

\- Merci d'avoir protégé Clarke et de lui avoir permis de libérer ses ardeurs de photographe haha ! Je sais qu'elle peut être sacrément tête en l'air alors garder un œil sur elle tout en faisant votre travail ça ne devait pas être évident...

\- Clarke est prudente lorsqu'il le faut, elle ne m'a jamais gêné dans mon travail, répondit froidement la brune qui n'apprécia pas que son amante soit autant dévalorisée et infantilisée.

\- Hm oui... Répondit Finn, sentant que sa remarque humoristique n'avait pas été comprise ou appréciée.

\- Finn, regarde je crois qu'il y a ton patron qui vient d'arriver...

\- Ah ! Justement je devais le voir ! Bonne soirée "Modèle Principal", rit-il

La policière le regarda partir froidement avant de tourner son regard émeraude vers son amante secrète :

\- Tu as fait un excellent travail Clarke, la félicita t-elle sincèrement. J'aime particulièrement celle où tu nous as prises de dos moi et Raven appuyées contre notre voiture de patrouille, le coucher de soleil en fond rend super bien. On a vraiment l'impression que l'on veille sur la ville...

\- Merci Lex', ce n'est pas forcément ma préférée mais je comprends qu'elle te plaise, sourit la blonde.

\- Laquelle est ta préférée ?

\- Celle où tu amènes cette femme vers le poste d'enregistrement... Le regard que tu avais à ce moment était particulièrement puissant...

Les iris verts se plongèrent dans ceux océans de la jeune femme, la paralysant sur place : elle aurait aimé serrer et embrasser la brune, montrer au monde que sa muse se tenait devant elle. Lexa dut comprendre la pensée de la blonde car elle étira un sourire tendre à l'égard de son amante qui s'effaça tout aussi vite lorsqu'on l'appela.

\- Woods ! Claqua sévèrement la voix d'Anya Carter.

\- Commissaire Carter ? Répondit la brune respectueusement.

\- Ah Griffin ! Bravo pour votre travail. J'avoue ne pas avoir cru à toute cette conne... Bref, grâce à vous on a pu récolter pas mal de fonds et réussi à décoller de vieilles étiquettes désagréables du dos de la police de Long Beach.

\- Merci Commissaire Carter, sourit Clarke, légèrement amusée par le franc parler de cette femme. Ravie d'avoir été utile.

\- Hm. Woods ! Tenez, dit-elle en tendant une enveloppe scellée. Votre demande pour entrer dans l'antigang a été acceptée. Félicitations bien que votre présence et votre professionnalisme risque de manquer cruellement à notre unité de patrouille.

La Woods resta bouche bée quelques secondes à cette information avant d'étirer un immense sourire tout en serrant la main de sa supérieure après avoir récupéré l'enveloppe :

\- Merci Commissaire Carter ! J'attendais avec impatience cette bonne nouvelle !

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite... Dites au revoir à vos horaires tranquilles. Dans l'antigang il n'y a pas d'horaires, pas de vie de famille possible mais un an là bas équivaut à dix ans d'expérience minimum. Vous pourrez prétendre à n'importe quel poste ensuite. L'unité d'Indra Malcom est l'une des meilleures alors ne me décevez pas.

\- Comptez sur moi, assura la brune, euphorique tandis qu'Anya partait en direction du Maire de la ville qui buvait une coupe de champagne entouré d'autres politiciens.

\- Tu as entendu ça ?! S'exclama la policière en se tournant vers Clarke mais la blonde avait disparu de son champ de vision.

 _"Je ne l'ai même pas vu partir... Sans doute a t-elle été interpelléepar quelqu'un"_ se dit-elle.

\- Hey qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre ? Cria Raven en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de sa coéquipière.

\- Tu entends tout toi ma parole ! Rit la brune. Je fais partie de l'antigang enfin ! Reprit Lexa, euphorique.

\- Allez on va fêter ça ! Les photos c'est bien mais la bibine c'est encore mieux !

* * *

Lexa venait de passer le pas de sa porte lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer contre sa poche de jean. Elle sortit ce dernier, en espérant que ce soit un message de la jolie photographe car elle ne l'avait pas revue de la soirée après la nouvelle que lui avait transmise Anya. Elle était allée boire quelques bières avec des collègues pour fêter ça et ne pas être aux côtés de Clarke lui avait provoqué un petit pincement au cœur qui réapparut aussitôt à cette pensée. Elle aurait aimé que la belle blonde fête la bonne nouvelle à ses côtés et lui montre qu'elle était fière et heureuse pour elle. Elles avaient souvent parlé du rêve de la brune d'intégrer l'unité spéciale de l'antigang lors de leurs petits moments ensemble.

Le pincement se transforma soudainement en une douleur atroce lorsqu'elle lut le message de la blonde qui faisait plusieurs lignes :

 _"Lexa... Nous avons fait une erreur toutes les deux en cédant à nos pulsions. Je regrette amèrement ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et j'ai décidé de stopper tout ça. Je ne suis pas prête à quitter Finn et rendre malheureux Aden. Avant que tu ne reviennes dans ma vie, j'étais bien, pas spécialement heureuse mais bien. Tu as participé au fait de me montrer qu'un couple n'est pas facile à entretenir. Finn a ses travers tout comme j'ai les miens et je suis prête à les accepter. Si nous sommes ensemble depuis dix ans ce n'est pas pour rien. La vie n'est jamais toujours rose et je pense que je ne suis pas spécialement à plaindre. Je te félicite pour ton entrée dans l'anti-gang, profite de ta nouvelle vie professionnelle. Je te souhaite de rencontrer la personne qui te fera ressentir ce sentiment si particulier qu'est l'amour et qui nous pousse à rester une vie entière avec une unique personne et former une famille..." Clarke_

Elle était tellement sous le choc, qu'elle s'entrava dans le meuble de l'entrée ce qui lui arracha un grognement douloureux lorsqu'elle se retrouva par terre. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de reprendre totalement ses esprits et avoir le courage d'appeler la blonde pour tenter de comprendre mais Clarke refusa l'appel aussitôt. La brune tapa alors un message de ses doigts tremblants :

 _"Je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire ?... Clarke s' il te plaît, laisse-moi t'appeler..." Lexa_

La réponse lui parvint aussitôt :

 _"Désolée mais te laisser le choix ne ferait que nous torturer toutes les deux. J'ai pris ma décision et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de faire marche arrière. Il faut passer à autre chose..." Clarke_

Lexa jeta de rage son téléphone contre le mur et ce dernier n'apprécia pas spécialement, puisque l'écran se fendit avant de s'éteindre.

\- Bordel de merde ! Hurla t-elle en se mettant ensuite à frapper frénétiquement dans son canapé.

* * *

Clarke essuya de nouvelles larmes. Son visage était devenu une fontaine durant l'écriture de son premier message. Elle était partie précipitamment du vernissage après avoir entendu la Commissaire Carter signifier à Lexa qu'elle ne pourrait pas fonder une famille de si tôt en entrant à l'antigang. La brune n'avait semble t-il pas fait attention mais elle oui et elle ne se voyait clairement pas jouer avec le feu pendant plus d'un an en allant voir ailleurs car si le jeu de séduction était plaisant, cette dernière semaine avait été éreintante et stressante. La peur de se faire surprendre par Finn était bien réelle et elle ne voulait pas risquer son couple, leur famille et leur patrimoine pour un crush d'université qui n'avait rien à lui offrir à part quelques parties de jambes en l'air... Même si Lexa était merveilleuse et aux petits soins avec elle, elle n'avait jamais eu un "Je t'aime" à lui offrir et cela l'avait confortéedans l'idée que la brune n'était pas prête à assumer une relation sérieuse avec un enfant à charge. Elle ne pensait qu'à sa carrière et c'était tout à fait normal à son âge, elle ne lui en voudrait jamais à ce sujet.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder si la Woods lui avait répondu ou avait tenté de la rappeler mais son écran n'affichait que la photo de son fond d'écran. Elle soupira de tristesse en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau chaude. Au moins Finn était parti faire la tournée des bars avec ses collègues de travail et ne rentrerait sans doute pas avant l'aube : elle pourrait pleurer tout son soûle sans avoir à lui expliquer les raisons...

* * *

\- Woods t'as bien dû faire un truc pour qu'elle te largue comme ça ! T'as critiqué ses photos ? Insulté son mec ? Interrogea Raven, dubitative.

La latina était arrivée assez tôt lorsqu'elle avait eu le message de la brune sur son fixe. Les deux policières étaient assises et buvaient leur café dans un silence morbide.

\- J'ai rien fait bordel... Je comprends pas... J'ai même rien dit quand elle a couché avec son mec et est venue me sauter dessus ensuite...

\- Urg glauque...

Un regard noir fit comprendre à Raven que son commentaire n'avait pas été apprécié.

\- Je sais pas moi... Remémore-toi la soirée... ce que vous vous êtes dit... Tu as parlé un moment avec Gaïa de l'antigang, est-ce que ça lui aurait déplu ?

\- Gaïa Malcolm ? Je vois pas en quoi ça lui aurait déplu... Je ne l'ai même pas draguée... on a juste parlé boulot bordel...

\- Elle était là quand tu as appris la nouvelle ? Elle a peut-être flippé... Déjà qu'elle a peur de sauter le pas en larguant son mec alors quitter son nid douilletpour être avec une flic dans l'anti-gang qui compte pas les heures... Pas top pour la famille tout ça...

Lexa releva la tête immédiatement :

\- "Dites au revoir à vos horaires tranquilles. Dans l'antigang il n'y a pas d'horaires, pas de vie de famille possible." Répéta t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Anya et Clarke était à côté ! Putain bordel de merde ! S'énerva t-elle. Comment j'ai pu louper ça ?! Quelle conne ! Bien sûr que Clarke a flippé ! Faitchier merde !

\- Tu m'étonnes... Déjà qu'elle était un peu farouche la photographe maintenant qu'elle s'est prise un coup de fusil pour la prévenir, tu parles qu'elle a détalé à toutes jambes...

La policière resta interdite avant de dire :

\- La comparaison est bizarre mais ok elle est pas mal... Putain ça me dit pas comment la rassurer...

\- Surtout que tu commences dès demain à l'antigang... T'as même pas encore débarrassé ton bureau... Indra doit vraiment vouloir t'avoir dans son équipe...

\- Faut croire... Si je me pointe en demandant quelques jours pour raison perso je sens que je vais me couler direct... Faitchier... Je suis vraiment en train de choisir entre l'amour et le boulot sérieux ? Se plaignit-elle, mortifiée.

\- Désolée Lex'... Tu le savais...

\- Oui mais je savais pas que retomberai sur la femme de ma vie Rav' !

\- Wow euh, on a sauté un palier là non ?

\- Non Rav'... Je l'aime, même si elle a écrabouillé mon cœur comme on écrase un cafard, je l'aime putain... et l'imaginer avec l'autre tête de con là... En plus ça se voit qu'il la trompe dès qu'il peut... Il a quelque chose dans le regard quand il regarde une femme qui veut tout dire.

\- Euh là par contre je pense que t'es juste jalouse Sherlock... Et puis Clarke trompe aussi... Toi tu joues la maîtresse...

\- Ouais bon... Peut-être que je suis jalouse ok... ou pas. On verra bien ! Je vais enquêter sur ce connard et je vais prouver à Clarke qu'elle doit le quitter !

\- Oula, non je te déconseille ! Dans les feuilletons tv ce genre de plan bide à chaque fois... Tu devrais juste te contenter de la séduire à nouveau je crois.

Lexa prit le temps de réfléchir avant d'acquiescer : Raven avait raison. Clarke savait déjà que Finn la trompait lors de ses déplacements : ce n'était pas des preuves supplémentaires qui feraient pencher la balance en sa faveur. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen ou bien... lâcher l'affaire...

\- J'ai même plus son numéro... Mon téléphone est mort...

\- Va falloir tout reprendre de zéro on dirait Woods mais si je peux te donner un conseil, ne foire pas ton entrée à l'antigang... Clarke n'a pas l'air si pressée de remettre en question son couple contrairement à ta carrière qui a besoin de toute ton attention...

Un soupir triste échappa à la brune qui acquiesça :

\- Tu as raison...

* * *

\- Oui mettez celles-ci dans l'allée numéro quatre... Indiqua Clarke aux déménageurs.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que ses clichés étaient exposés. La plupart avaient été vendus et une partie de l'argent irait directement dans les budgets du commissariat afin de réhabiliter certaines parties et le rendre plus vivable pour les équipes en place. Le mois d'octobre pointait son nez à Long Beach, les journées se raccourcissaient et la température devenait plus fraiche à certains moments. Elle entendit les portes coulissantes de l'entrée du local s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois et se retourna pour donner la suite des instructions :

\- Maintenant, emballez-moi le numéro six et quatorze ensem...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car devant elle se tenait Lexa. La brune portait un jean bleu clair et un chemisier blanc avec un holster en cuir noir par dessus. L'agente portait sous son coude une veste de la même couleur et matière.

\- Salut Clarke... La salua t-elle.

La photographe resta interdite, incapable de répondre tant la frustration qu'elle contenait en elle et étouffait au quotidien bouillait et menaçait d'exploser depuis qu'elle avait décidé de rompre tout contact avec son crush d'université.

\- Bon... Bonsoir, répondit-elle finalement, ses yeux se mettant à détailler le corps si athlétique de son amante secrète.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien... Qu'est-ce que... enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?...

\- Je suis venue chercher la photo que j'ai achetée...

\- Oh... Tu as acheté une photo ?

\- Ouais... Répondit Lexa gênée. Je voulais passer avant mais le boulot tout ça...

\- Je comprends oui... Tu n'étais pas obligée... On les fait parvenir aux acheteurs cette semaine...

\- Ah, j'ai du louper l'info... Mentit la brune.

Si à son entrée dans l'antigang elle s'était consacrée corps et âme aux affaires, tout au fond d'elle dansait une petite flamme d'espoir au sujet de sa relation avec Clarke. Maintenant qu'elle s'était faite une place solide dans l'équipe d'Indra, elle pouvait se permettre de reconquérir le cœur de cette belle blonde qui lui manquait chaque matin lorsqu'elle se réveillait seule dans son lit.

\- Tu te souviens du numéro ?

\- Il me semble que c'est la douze... J'ai un papier attends...

Elle sortit le petit papier froissé attestant de son achat et le tendit à la photographe qui frissonna de délice lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent dans l'échange. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent immédiatement, les faisant se plonger toutes les deux dans cet océan de verdure qui n'appartenait qu'à elles.

Clarke se mit aussitôt à se mordiller la lèvre, faisant danser le petit grain de beauté qu'elle avait au-dessus de la lèvre gauche ce qui ne manqua pas de faire fondre la policière qui déglutit difficilement devant la forte attirance qui venait de s'emparer d'elle subitement. Elle se força à reprendre ses esprits :

\- Donc la douze hm...

\- Pardon... Viens, je sais où elle est...

La brune emboita le pas de la photographe et elles se retrouvèrent dans une galerie vide où des toiles étaient recouvertes de cartons afin de les protéger. Clarke chercha la numéro douze avant de s'arrêter devant.

\- Voilà, dit-elle en se retournant.

Elle marqua un violent arrêt lorsqu'elle remarqua la maigre distance entre elle et Lexa qui la fixait d'un regard si intense qu'elle eut l'impression de se faire avaler par ses iris aux millenuances de vert. La brune s'approcha ce qui fit reculer la blonde contre le mur blanc. Les deux femmes se fixèrent de longues secondes en silence avant que Lexa n'amène sa main sur la joue de la photographe pour y déposer une simple caresse.

Clarke frissonna brusquement et sentit immédiatement une vague brûlante d'excitation se répandre dans tout son corps. Il n'y avait que Lexa pour la faire se sentir ainsi : belle et désirée.

\- Merci, souffla finalement la brune en se reculant.

L'absence de baiser ne fit que frustrer la belle blonde qui resta un instant sous le choc. Elle regarda la brune récupérer son carton avant de la voir s'éloigner puis disparaitre de son champ de vision. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur dans un gémissement de frustration tant son ventre semblait danser la samba à présent : Lexa avait encore une emprise sur elle tellement intense...

* * *

La policière recula pour admirer avec fierté le cliché d'elle et Raven dans son salon. Elle venait de fixer le cadre : le rendu était superbe. Elle tourna la tête en entendant son portable sonner. Elle avait changé ce dernier depuis que l'autre avait fini fracassé aussi avait-elle perdu une bonne partie de ses contacts. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait récupéré les plus importants excepté celui de Clarke et impossible de remettre la main sur la serviette en papier que la blonde lui avait donné en juin dernier... Elle avait donc décidé de laisser tomber les contacts téléphoniques avec la photographe.

 _" ... " Numéro non enregistré_

Le numéro qui suivait ce message étrange ne lui était pas totalement inconnu... Peut-être Raven qui lui faisait une mauvaise blague. La latina s'était amusée à lui créer un profil sur un site de rencontre et elle s'amusait beaucoup à draguer à sa place et lui organiser des rencards qui finissaient en plan d'un soir depuis que Clarke avait mis fin à leur aventure.

 _" C'est assez mystérieux comme présentation "..." On se connait ? " Lexa_

La réponse ne tarda pas :

 _" Toujours ok pour une séance shooting privée ? "Numéro non enregistré_

Le cœur de la brune sembla se figer un court instant. Elle tapa la réponse, fébrile :

 _" Clarke ? "Lexa_

 _" Gagné. " Clarke_

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de la brune qui s'alluma une cigarette pour extérioriser son excitation.

 _" Quand ? " Lexa_

 _" Demain soir 21h à la galerie. " Clarke_

 _" Ok. " Lexa_

* * *

 _ **Et nous voilà à la fin de ce chapitre 3 ! Alala Clarke est prise de remords et ne sait pas trop quoi faire ! Elle est totalement flippée par ce qu'il lui arrive avec Lexa... et du coup qui trinque ? Notre brune préférée qui ne comprend rien à rien et pourtant elle n'est pas difficile... mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot, elle lui a tapé dans l'oeil cette jolie photographe blonde... Finn est revenu et montre qu'il est le papa et mari idéal le temps de 8 jours... Il ne se doute de rien.**_

 _ **En tout cas Lexa a enfin eu sa promotion à l'antigang, au moins un point positif pour elle ! Vous êtes contents que Clarke la recontacte ? À votre avis, comment Lexa va gérer la situation ? Elles vont se resauter dessus ? :P**_

 _ **À la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heeey ! Je passe en speed vous poster le chapitre 4 ! Désolée pour le retard, il y a eu un couac niveau timing avec doubi du coup il me manquait sa relecture :/ Tout s'enchaîne en ce moment, je galère mdr :P**_

 _ **Allez je ne papote pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Merci à tous pour vos retours, favs, follows et merci à doubi et Mag pour la relec ! :D**_

 _ **Angelye :Haha eh oui obligé car je n'ai pas fini cette mini fic encore :P Désolée de l'attente !**_

 _ **Guest : Hey ! Merci de ton retour ! Oui elles jouent à un jeu brûlant et stressant ^^ Je te laisse découvrir la suite !**_

 _ **Manoukette : Hey ! Merci pour ton retour ! :) Contente que cette fic te plaise :P Ce sera bouclé au prochain chapitre je pense sinon 6 max :)**_

 _ **Aioli : Hey ! Haha je crois que tu dois être une des rares personnes qui adore le suspens :P**_

 _ **Morgane : Merci de ton retour ! :D Haha vont-elles se ressauter dessus... suspens... Je te laisse le découvrir :P**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

* * *

\- Woods, je veux ton rapport sur le meurtre de Sanchez demain à la première heure sur mon bureau, rappela Indra à la brune qui était en train d'enfiler sa veste en cuir.

\- Y'a pas moyen que je vous le donne demain soir chef...? Tenta la jeune femme en grimaçant devant l'heure qu'affichait l'écran de l'ordinateur : 20h47.

\- Non, 8h dernier délai. Ça fait déjà trois jours que je l'attends. Pareil pour tes rapports avec tes indics ainsi que les justificatifs de l'argent que tu leur as donnés contre leurs infos. La paperasse et toi c'est zéro Woods.

\- Ouais je sais... Je vais me rattraper, grimaça la policière.

 _"Raven tu me manques tellement"_ pensa t-elle furtivement. La latina était une vraie championne pour écrire les rapports. Lexa n'avait jamais aimé la paperasse...

La brune regarda sa chef s'enfermer dans son bureau : Indra Malcom était une réelle acharnée du travail et dormait souvent sur place.

 _"20h50... Bordel, faut que j'y aille."_ Se dit-elle.

\- Tiens Lexa, dit Gaïa en lui tendant un dossier portant le nom de Sanchez. Comme je passais aux archives, je me suis dit que j'allais t'avancer en te ramenant ce dossier.

\- Ah cool merci !

\- Tu y trouveras peut-être des infos supplémentaires pour ton rapport.

\- Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, sourit la brune.

\- Il faut s'entraider entre femmes, répondit la métisse avec un clin d'oeil.

Au total sur l'équipe de dix agents, il n'y avait que trois femmes : Indra, Gaïa et elle. Bien qu'Indra soit encore plus ferme et froide que l'était Anya Carter, le machisme était leur quotidien.

\- Bon allez j'y vais. Bonne soirée Gaïa.

\- Tu vas vraiment y aller alors qu'Indra veut ce rapport pour la première heure ? Tu comptes venir pour quelle heure demain matin ?

\- Eh bien... Je suis attendue ce soir et du coup... Un jour de retard supplémentaire ne fera pas plus de tort...

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois... Indra déteste les retardataires...

\- Hm... Ça me fait toujours bizarre de t'entendre parler de ta mère à la troisième personne... Plaisanta la brune pour trouver une porte de sortie à la conversation : elle n'avait nullement envie de se lancer dans un débat avec sa collègue.

\- N'essaye pas d'échapper à la conversation Lexa... Ma mère a transféré des gens à la circulation pour moins que ça... Perso je t'apprécie donc si j'étais toi je me pencherai sur ce rapport pour le lui rendre ce soir.

\- Telle mère telle fille... Soupira t-elle en reposant sa veste sur son fauteuil.

 _"21h03 et merde..."_ Grogna t-elle intérieurement en ouvrant une page vierge pour son rapport.

\- Bon choix, sourit Gaïa. Tu veux un café ?

\- Je vais en avoir besoin ouais... Répondit la brune de mauvaise humeur à présent.

Elle profita que sa collègue quitte la pièce pour sortir son portable et envoyer un message :

 _"Petit imprévu au taff désolée Princesse... Je pense être là vers 22h. Toujours ok ?" Lexa_

Elle se concentra ensuite sur son rapport en attendant la réponse mais Clarke semblait l'ignorer. Elle s'inquiéta un instant qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à la blonde mais dans sa tête, nul doute que la photographe devait être entre la frustration et la déception... Elle espérait ne pas avoir brûlé sa chance de la séduire de nouveau avec ce demi-lapin qu'elle venait de lui imposer. D'un autre côté... Si Clarke finissait par lui répondre cela voudrait dire qu'elle venait de récupérer la main car c'était son amante qui avait pris la décision de mettre fin à leur petite aventure pour finalement lui proposer de la reprendre... Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle espéra au plus profond d'elle que Clarke se déciderait à lui répondre.

* * *

Clarke avait le visage crispé d'agacement. Elle cliquait sur sa souris de manière sèche et rapide, ce qui n'accélérait en rien ses actions sur son MacBook. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire "petit imprévu au taff" ? C'est l'excuse bidon que lui sortait Finn lorsqu'il ne rentrait pas de la nuit. Voilà que Lexa s'y mettait à son tour ? Elle hésitait entre un message froid ou incendiaire.

Elle secoua la tête et repoussa son ordinateur portable avant de soupirer : il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle était dans un état digne d'une adolescente frustrée de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de vagabonder et imaginer tous les imprévus pouvant retenir Lexa : une affaire tardive, une panne de voiture, une jolie collègue à draguer...

Elle relut le SMS de la brune et commença à taper une réponse :

 _"L'imprévu en question n'aurait pas la peau chocolat par hasard ?..."_

Elle pinça les lèvres avant d'effacer son texto : elle ne pouvait clairement pas envoyer ce message à la brune alors qu'elles venaient à peine de reprendre contact... Elle souffla avant de réécrire son texto.

 _"Aden est chez ma mère donc 22h ok." Clarke_

* * *

Lexa étira un grand sourire lorsqu'elle lut la réponse de la blonde : elle avait tardé mais avait fini par arriver... Elle se mordit la lèvre d'excitation. Elle devait garder son self-control. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était séduire et convaincre Clarke d'envoyer bouler sa vie actuelle pour qu'elle vienne s'installer avec elle... Il fallait qu'elle résiste à la tentation de simplement coucher avec la photographe.

 _"Bon sang de merde que ça va être dur..."_ Se dit-elle.

Parmi tous ses plans d'un soir, il y avait bien eu quelques légers coups de cœur mais pas plus longs que deux ou trois nuits... Clarke l'avait totalement ensorcelée.

\- Tu vois Woods quand tu veux, tu peux, la taquina Gaïa en passant derrière elle.

La fille d'Indra se pencha pour lire par dessus l'épaule quelques passages du rapport et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de tourner le regard sur le côté et plonger droit dans le décolleté de la chemise blanche qu'elle portait.

 _"Woods ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel... Tu vois Clarke dans moins d'un quart d'heure !"_ Se reprit-elle.

Gaïa attrapa la souris de la brune, frôlant son bras au passage :

\- Il y a des fautes Woods...

\- Je pense pas être payée pour mon orthographe Gaïa...

\- C'est certain, plutôt pour ton corps de lionne qui te permet d'attraper n'importe quel gangster en fuite, sourit la métisse qui semblait apprécier le rapprochement entre leurs deux corps.

\- Attention à ce que la lionne ne te griffe pas pour avoir osé la titiller... La prévint Lexa.

\- Tant qu'elle ne mord pas, les griffes ne m'inquiètent pas, répondit sa collègue, amusée en reculant.

Lexa fixa un instant la fille d'Indra Malcolm : Gaïa jouait à un jeu dangereux avec elle depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs de l'antigang. Elle savait pourtant qu'aucune relation entre collègues n'était tolérée par sa mère... Visiblement entre Clarke et Gaïa, elle était devenue un objet de désir interdit...

 _"Je parie que je pourrais m'occuper de ton cas en moins de cinq minutes... mais j'ai déjà une jolie femme qui m'attend. Désolée Gaïa..."_ Pensa t-elle tout en enfilant rapidement sa veste.

\- Tu pars ?

\- Oui, mon rapport est terminé et j'ai pas pris mon duvet si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Je vois très bien, rit la métisse. Ce n'est pas ce soir que tu feras nuit blanche avec moi alors...

\- Hm non désolée, les pyjamas party c'est plus mon délire à mon âge Gae'

\- Gae' ?

\- C'est toujours moins long que Gaïa, sourit la brune en partant après avoir récupéré son rapport imprimé pour le mettre dans la bannette de sa supérieure.

\- Attention Woods, on va bientôt être intime à ce rythme-là, s'amusa la métisse.

\- C'est ça oui... Ne rêve pas trop de moi alors ! Allez à demain !

Gaïa regarda la policière quitter le bureau en souriant : c'est vrai qu'elle lui plaisait bien cette Woods.

* * *

\- Hey Princesse je suis devant la galerie mais c'est fermé... Dit Lexa, son téléphone contre son oreille.

\- J'arrive pour t'ouvrir, répondit la jeune femme qui semblait marcher rapidement.

\- Tu as mangé ?

\- Euh non pourquoi ?

\- Moi non plus, on pourrait aller se poser dans un fast-food si tu veux.

\- Hm... Euh... C'est...

\- C'est pas vraiment ce que tu avais prévu c'est ça ? Se moqua la brune.

\- Tss tais-toi, j'arrive !

Lexa sourit, très amusée par la réponse de son ancienne amante. Elle essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître mais elle bouillait de l'intérieur. Bon sang que ça allait être dur de ne pas sauter sur la blonde... Elle alluma une cigarette en attendant la photographe qui arriva habillée d'une veste en toile de mi-saison noire qui lui allait à ravir : Clarke avait toujours eu du goût pour se vêtir. Elle était très jolie et féminine à souhait.

La policière se décolla de sa mustang et écrasa sa cigarette avant de la jeter dans un caniveau. Par réflexe, elle passa une main autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour aller déposer un baiser léger et doux sur sa joue. Elle sentit immédiatement Clarke frissonner de plaisir.

\- Bonsoir Princesse...

\- Salut Lex'... Sourit Clarke, les joues légèrement rosées.

Son cœur avait raté un battement au geste de la brune : elle avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles avec différents scénarios excepté celui-ci. Ce salut tendre l'avait faite totalement fondre : Lexa semblait sûre d'elle ce qui la rassura et l'effraya en même temps... Peut-être que la brune ne voulait rien d'autre que de l'amitié à présent ? Elle ne saurait quelle serait sa réaction si c'était vraiment le cas...

\- Tu as une préférence ? Hamburger, pizza, tacos ? Perso je suis affamée alors tout m'ira ! Dit Lexa en ouvrant la portière pour faire monter la blonde.

\- Un tacos tiens, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé, sourit Clarke en montant sur le siège passager.

\- C'est parti alors, je connais une bonne adresse !

* * *

Clarke écarquilla les yeux en voyant la taille du tacos que la serveuse venait lui apporter, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire :

\- Mon dieu, impossible que je finisse ce truc ! Je ne veux même pas imaginer à quoi ressemble le menu M si le S fait cette taille !

\- Je vais pouvoir te dire ça, sourit Lexa en voyant arriver son propre tacos qui semblait encore plus gros et garni que celui de la photographe.

\- Oh la vache ! S'exclama la blonde.

\- Aaah parfait, je meurs de faim !

Les deux femmes se mirent à manger leur tacos en silence. Lorsqu'elles eurent avalé au moins la moitié, Clarke s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Lexa la regarda s'éloigner et ne manqua pas le petit regard aguicheur que lui lança la jeune femme.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et but une gorgée de Coca pour essayer de masquer le goût de fromage qui parcourait sa bouche. Comme elle ne voyait pas Clarke revenir, elle se décida à se lever, faisant signer à la serveuse de jeter un œil à leurs affaires.

 _"Ne pas coucher... Ne pas coucher..."_ Se répéta t-elle.

Elle poussa la porte des toilettes des femmes qui étaient vides au vu de l'heure tardive et trouva Clarke en train de se laver tranquillement les mains. La photographe lui sourit sans pour autant arrêter ses frottements et le regard de Lexa dériva aussitôt sur les fesses de la jeune femme recouvertes d'un jean beige.

La pièce sembla soudainement se charger d'une atmosphère tendue, aussi, après une petite seconde de réflexion, la policière s'avança doucement pour passer derrière Clarke et coller son bassin contre ses fesses, enlaçant ses hanches de ses mains avant de poser son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de la blonde qui se mit à la fixer silencieusement dans le miroir, surprise une nouvelle fois de ce geste tendre.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais te sauter dessus avoue...? Sourit la policière, amusée.

\- "J'espérais" est le mot juste, avoua tristement la photographe en baissant le regard, honteuse.

\- Tu m'as manqué Clarke... Lui chuchota Lexa en déposant un léger baiser dans son cou.

Elle sentit le corps de son amante frissonner.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? Continua la brune devant le silence de son amante.

\- Ça fait un mois que j'ai l'impression d'être une coquille vide Lex', souffla la blonde en laissant couler de petites larmes le long de ses joues.

\- Pourquoi tu as voulu rompre si soudainement ? A cause de ce qu'a dit Anya Carter sur l'antigang ?

\- En partie oui... mais aussi parce que j'étais perdue avec le retour de Finn à la maison... J'en avais mal au ventre h24 d'avoir peur de me faire surprendre mais aussi de devoir gérer ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir t'appeler ou te voir quand je veux... et Aden était si heureux que son père soit là pour jouer avec lui... sans compter la fois où j'ai du coucher avec lui... Ça... C'était trop pour moi... Je me suis sentie sale... et j'avais mal pour toi... Tu étais si adorable avec moi... je...

Les larmes se mirent à couler à flot ce qui incita Lexa à serrer dans ses bras son amante. Elle posa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue à présent mouillée :

\- Ne pleure pas Clarke... Je ne t'en veux pas... C'est moi qui ai foutu la merde au final... S'excusa la brune, se sentant fautive.

\- Je ne suis pas toute innocente Lex', tu n'as pas à te blâmer seule... C'est moi qui...

\- C'est toi qui es mariée et as un enfant alors que je suis célibataire et libre comme l'air... J'aurai dû respecter mon principe c'est tout... Ça t'aurait causé beaucoup moins de soucis... mais j'avais pas prévu de...

\- Si tu veux savoir malgré toute la douleur et la frustration que notre relation a engendré, je ne regrette pas... L'interrompit Clarke.

\- C'est vrai ? Pourtant dans le message...

\- J'ai dit ça pour me forcer à le croire... J'ai été égoïste de ne penser qu'à me protéger alors que je te faisais du mal avec ces mots...

\- C'est rien...

\- Tu allais dire quoi au fait ? Je t'ai coupé...

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Tu n'avais pas prévu de...?

Le cœur de Lexa s'accéléra fortement : était-ce le bon moment d'avouer à Clarke qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle ? Elle avait peur que cela ne complique encore plus l'équation.

\- J'avais pas prévu d'adorer être prise en photo haha... Ça doit venir de toi. Tu as le don pour me faire oublier l'appareil photo...

Clarke sourit doucement et se blottit un peu plus entre les bras de son ancienne amante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Chuchota t-elle à demi-mots, comme effrayée de connaître la décision de Lexa.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens capable de couler ton mariage et commencer une nouvelle vie ?

\- ... Pas vraiment, souffla piteusement la blonde.

\- Dans ce cas... Restons amies d'accord ? Ne compliquons pas plus les choses qu'elles ne le sont... Dit difficilement la brune, forçant un sourire rassurant. C'est mieux ainsi...

\- Oui...

\- Comme ça on pourra rester en contact, ok Princesse ? Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne te lâche plus...

La photographe sourit avant de se tourner pour enlacer avec force la policière, laissant le parfum agréable de cette dernière venir lui chatouiller les narines. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent des yeux de la blonde qui ne fit rien pour les retenir.

 _"Pleure pas Woods, pleure pas..."_ S'ordonna t-elle

\- Allez, je vais te déposer chez toi ma belle. Ok ? Proposa t-elle après quelques minutes.

\- Oui, merci Lexa...

\- De rien Princesse.

* * *

Lexa ralentit son allure lorsqu'elle passa le panneau San Clemente, la ville où vivait Clarke et sa famille. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur jusqu'au quartier menant à la maison de la photographe pour y être venue de nombreuse fois afin de passer une nuit ou journée en douce compagnie mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ramenait Clarke sans avoir couché avec elle. Bien que son cœur n'était pas à la fête du fait de s'être résignée à laisser sa relation avec la blonde au stade amical, elle était plutôt fière de ne pas avoir cédé à ses pulsions. Elle profita de l'absence de voiture dans l'allée du garage pour y garer sa mustang.

\- Et bien voilà… On est arrivées, souffla Lexa.

Clarke sursauta légèrement. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la route et était plutôt déçue de n'avoir quasiment pas parlé de tout le voyage car elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait revoir la belle policière avec qui elle appréciait passer du temps.

\- Ah oui… Tu… Tu entres prendre un café ? Hésita t-elle.

La policière laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage et alla caresser doucement la joue de Clarke :

\- Non Princesse mais merci de l'invitation.

\- C'est vraiment fini alors hein ? Dit difficilement Clarke.

\- Oui…

\- J'imagine que ce sera vite oublié de toute façon…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver de jolies filles…

\- Clarke… Grimaça Lexa.

\- Excuse-moi c'était bête comme remarque… Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux. Fais attention sur la route en rentrant d'accord ?

\- Promis.

La photographe ouvrit la portière et descendit. Après un léger signe, elle se dépêcha d'entrer chez elle. Elle serait seule ce soir car Finn était en déplacement sur Chicago et Aden dormait chez sa mère… Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait espéré jusqu'au dernier moment que Lexa craque et vienne la rejoindre pour la nuit mais elle entendit le moteur de la voiture de collection ronfler doucement lorsque la brune accéléra pour quitter le quartier.

* * *

Lexa était arrêtée à un feu rouge lorsqu'elle entendit son portable sonner. Elle hésita à regarder de qui pouvait venir le message, craignant qu'il ne vienne de Clarke. Elle était déchirée à l'idée de faire demi-tour pour aller serrer la blonde contre elle et passer une dernière nuit en sa compagnie en guise d'au revoir. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas céder car si elle le faisait, elle n'arriverait jamais à se sortir de ce rôle de maîtresse qui ne lui convenait plus. Après une dernière hésitation, elle ouvrit rapidement le message :

 _« Lex', je ne trouve pas mon sac à main, tu peux regarder s'il n'est pas côté passager ? » Clarke_

La policière se mordit la lèvre et alluma sa lumière intérieure pour vérifier si elle voyait le sac.

 _"Pitié dis-moi qu'elle l'a oublié au fast-food... Je dois pas retourner la voir ce soir..."_ Supplia t-elle par la pensée.

Le sac était pourtant installé sur le tapis de voiture côté passager. Elle secoua la tête avant de faire demi-tour quand le feu passa au vert pour repartir vers la maison de Clarke.

 _"Tu lui rends son sac, tu t'arrêtes pas prendre ce foutu café... Ok Woods... Tu t'arrêtes pas..."_ Répéta t-elle.

En moins de cinq minutes, elle était de nouveau dans l'allée de garage et bipa la blonde pour qu'elle vienne chercher son sac. Clarke sortit rapidement et sourit en voyant la belle brune :

\- Tenez mademoiselle tête en l'air… dit-elle en tendant le sac par la fenêtre conducteur.

\- Merci Lex', répondit la blonde en allant déposer une bise sur la joue pour la remercier.

Bise qui se transforma en un baiser appuyé, faisant frémir la policière qui ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer la douceur de son ancienne amante. Les lèvres de Clarke dérivèrent timidement vers celles de la brune qui ne refusa pas le baiser. La Woods était tendue comme jamais : son corps et son esprit lui criaient de ne pas céder mais sa volonté semblait avoir désertée.

 _"Non Woods... Non... Non..."_

\- Monte, dit-elle finalement.

Clarke monta dans la mustang sans rien dire et ouvrit la porte de garage grâce au biper sur ses clés. La grande porte blanche s'ouvrit rapidement et Lexa accéléra afin de couper la voiture de tout regard. Le détecteur de mouvements déclencha les lumières automatiques ce qui permit aux deux jeunes femmes de s'observer en silence une fois la porte derrière elles refermée. Elles étaient tendues comme jamais et semblaient hésiter sur la marche à suivre...

\- Tu fais chier Clarke… Murmura finalement Lexa en amenant sa main contre la joue de la photographe avant d'entamer un baiser pressé.

La blonde accueillit avec plaisir le baiser et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son ancienne amante, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouteille d'oxygène. Les lèvres de la policière se firent rapidement entreprenantes, descendant dans le cou tandis que ses mains allaient caresser les hanches, le ventre puis les seins de la jeune femme qui frissonna et soupira de désir :

\- J'ai trop envie de toi… Fais-moi l'amour Lex'…

Lexa recula grâce à une manette son siège conducteur, défit sa ceinture avant d'inviter la blonde à venir se mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes, allant passer ses mains sous le jean beige afin d'aller caresser et serrer ses belles fesses.

\- Hn Princesse… Laissa échapper la brune en allant embrasser les seins de son amante interdite.

* * *

Le souffle court et le sourire aux lèvres, les deux jeunes femmes reprenaient doucement leurs esprits après leur tempête de plaisir commune. Lexa avait du mal à se détacher de la poitrine de la belle blonde, ne se lassant pas de caresser et embrasser les monts arrondis.

\- C'est pas bien ce qu'on a fait Clarke… Souffla piteusement la brune en déposant un baiser sur sa clavicule.

\- C'est ma faute…

\- Tu peux le dire… mais bordel si c'était à refaire je le referai…

Clarke sourit à cette confidence et glissa sa main de nouveau à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement de la policière qui lui rendit son sourire.

\- Ne me tente pas Princesse…

Les doigts de la photographe s'activèrent et elle sentit rapidement la brune se tendre contre elle.

\- Ahh... Attends Clarke... L'autre con va rentrer ce soir ?

\- Non... Il ne rentre que dans deux jours...

\- Alors on va dans ton lit... La voiture c'est sympa mais j'ai envie d'autre chose...

La photographe sourit d'un air complice et ouvrit la portière tout en embrassant la brune. Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le véhicule pour rejoindre la chambre de la blonde afin d'y partager une nouvelle fois quelques tendres caresses. Lexa poussa la blonde sur le matelas et lui retira rapidement son jean beige et le reste de ses vêtements.

Les baisers et caresses se succédèrent sans limite, les soupirs et gémissements se multipliant au fil des frottements entre leurs deux corps. Lexa glissa au-dessus de la blonde qui était couchée sur le ventre pour frotter sa toison brune humide contre ses fesses avant d'aller glisser deux doigts câlins dans le jardin secret de la photographe. La réaction de Clarke ne tarda pas : elle sentit rapidement le plaisir monter au fil des mouvements de son amante et eut tout juste le courage de faire stopper la brune le temps de se tourner afin de pouvoir voir son visage.

\- Tu es tellement belle... Chuchota t-elle entre deux gémissements.

La réponse de Lexa se mua en un baiser amoureux tout en glissant son bassin entre les cuisses de Clarke qui s'écartèrent avec douceur. La tempête de plaisir qui les emporta finalement, les laissa somnolentes avec le sourire aux lèvres...

* * *

L'odeur de café et de pain grillé sortit la policière de son sommeil. Elle eut besoin d'une bonne minute avant de se souvenir de comment elle avait atterri dans le lit de Clarke la nuit précédente.

 _"Foutu sac à main"_ Grogna t-elle intérieurement.

Elle se tourna sur le dos, posant son avant bras sur son front en soupirant.

 _"T'es vraiment un cas Woods... Retomber dans le panneau alors que tu sais très bien qu'elle enverra jamais valser son connard de mec... C'est pas une mais deux cafetières qu'il va falloir que t'achètes à Rav' à ce rythme-là..."_.

\- Hey tu es réveillée, sourit la photographe, un plateau garni entre les mains.

\- On dirait bien... Répondit la brune sans bouger. _"Elle m'a fait un plateau petit-déj... Je suis censée résister comment bordel de merde ?! C'est trop mignon... Non ! Joue l'indifférente Woods..."_

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Pas spécialement... Mentit la brune.

\- Serait-on de mauvaise humeur ce matin ? S'amusa la blonde en posant le plateau au fond du lit avant de venir se mettre à califourchon sur son amante.

 _"Ne regarde pas ses seins... Fais la meuf chiante..."_ Dit la brune pour elle-même mais ses mains étaient déjà passées sous sa chemise que Clarke avait visiblement subtilisée pour aller leur préparer ce petit déjeuner.

 _"Fais chier..."_ Grogna t-elle intérieurement.

\- Jamais avec toi Princesse, surtout avec un réveil pareil... Sourit-elle en prenant plaisir à masser la poitrine de la photographe qui sembla apprécier.

\- Décidément mes seins t'obnubilent depuis hier soir... Remarqua la blonde, amusée et flattée à la fois.

\- Ouais... C'est fou ça... Ils étaient déjà très beaux mais je sais pas je les trouve différents...

\- Différents ? Rit Clarke, pensant que la brune jouait à un jeu.

\- Ne ris pas Clarke, c'est vrai... Je les trouve plus... gros ? Oui je pense que c'est ça...

\- Gros ? S'inquiéta soudainement Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit une connerie ? Demanda la brune en remarquant le visage inquiet de son amante.

\- Non... Tu sais quoi ? Souffla t-elle en posant quelques baisers dans le cou de la brune.

\- Hm dis-moi ?

\- Profite du petit-déjeuner... Je vais prendre ma douche... Sourit la blonde, se forçant à rester naturelle pour ne pas inquiéter la policière.

\- Tu ne veux pas le partager avec moi ?

\- J'ai déjà grignoté en le préparant. Mange tout, tu vas en avoir besoin... Tu as été très endurante cette nuit... La taquina t-elle.

\- Ok... Répondit Lexa, intriguée tout en regardant Clarke filer hors de la chambre.

Elle se redressa avant de tourner la tête et tomber sur un cadre où Finn et Clarke étaient enlacés sans doute sur une plage de San Sebastian.

\- Alors mon pote, ça fait quoi d'entendre sa femme jouir plusieurs fois en une nuit ? Dit-elle en allant croquer dans une tartine beurrée et couverte de confiture de fraise. Hm... Ouais je suis d'accord avec toi... Tu la mérites pas... Trou duc' va. Au fait ton lit est cool.

* * *

\- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Couina Clarke, paniquée en faisant les cents pas dans la salle de bain.

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer que depuis qu'elle avait couché avec Finn, ses règles n'étaient pas arrivées à la date habituelle ? Elle avait retrouvé des tests non utilisés datant de sa première grossesse. Elle et Finn en avaient achetés plus que nécessaire car ils avaient eu du mal à avoir leur petit garçon. Elle attendait anxieuse le résultat, priant pour que l'observation de Lexa se révèle fausse... Elle regarda sa poitrine dans le miroir :

\- Ils sont pareils... Souffla t-elle pour se rassurer.

Ça allait être l'heure de vérifier le résultat du test mais elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains et fixa son regard sur le test qui affichait deux barres rose. Clarke se laissa tomber sur le WC.

\- Nooonn... Gémit-elle. C'est pas possible, pas en une fois... On a mis presque trois ans pour avoir Aden... Nooon...

\- Clarke ? Appela la voix de Lexa de derrière la porte.

\- Euh oui ?...

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille si je veux pas finir à la circulation... Du coup... merci pour le petit déjeuner et... on s'appelle ?

\- On fait ça oui...

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui t'en fais pas... Je me suis juste cognée le pied dans un meuble... Ça va passer...

\- Aïe mince... J'imagine que tu as trop mal pour venir m'embrasser ?

\- Ouais je peux pas bouger là... Désolée... Je t'appelle... Souffla t-elle en retenant les larmes prêtes à couler le long de ses joues.

Elle entendit vaguement la brune descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque. Elle baissa les yeux sur le test positif : elle était enceinte.

* * *

\- POLICE ! Arrêtez-vous ! Cria Lexa en sortant de son véhicule de patrouille aux côtés de Gaïa qui s'était aussi mise à courir derrière l'homme d'une trentaine d'années.

L'unité antigang filait l'homme depuis deux bonnes heures afin d'intercepter un échange d'immigrés utilisés dans un réseau de prostitution. Deux collègues avaient réussi à intercepter le vendeur mais l'acheteur s'était échappé : c'est qu'il était rapide. Les deux policières courraient aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient et finirent par coincer le proxénète au bord du port de Long Beach. Ce dernier les regarda dégainer leur arme de service avant de sauter sur un bateau.

\- Bordel mais il va jamais s'arrêter ! Grogna Lexa en le suivant bien que le saut semblait difficile du fait du manque d'élan.

\- Lexa fais attention ! Lui cria Gaïa en continuant à suivre leur cible depuis la berge.

La Woods sauta de bateau en bateau, suivant le proxénète jusqu'à ce que ce dernier saute finalement à l'eau du fait de l'absence de bateau. Lexa, dépitée, le regarda nager vers le large avant de contacter la police marine via talkie-walkie afin qu'elle le récupère.

\- Lex' ! Appela sa partenaire en lui montrant leur cible.

L'homme s'était arrêté de nager et se débattait dans l'eau pour rester à la surface. Lexa le regarda avec étonnement avant de plonger à l'eau après s'être débarrassée de son arme de service et talkie.

Elle nagea aussi vite que possible vers l'homme qui venait de couler.

\- Bordel mais il se noie vraiment ce con !

Après deux tentatives, elle retrouva le corps de l'homme qui ne bougeait plus. Heureusement, elle fut rapidement rejointe par une vedette de la police marine qui les sortit de l'eau. Ils appliquèrent les premiers soins à l'homme qui se réveilla en crachant de l'eau.

\- T'aurais dû le laisser se noyer ce connard, lui lança McCreary, un homme de l'unité antigang qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

\- Et perdre l'occasion de démanteler un réseau entier ? Cracha t-elle, agacée.

\- Ça aurait fait un sale nègre en moins.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce que tu fais dans l'antigang McCreary... Souffla t-elle.

\- Je bute de la vermine...

Lexa serra les poings, mauvaise. McCreary avait déjà une sacrée réputation et si la police de Long Beach était réputée pour être raciste, elle le devait notamment à des hommes comme lui qui utilisait les heures de service pour assouvir leur soif de racisme. McCreary avait tué des enfants de couleur en prétextant avoir été menacé d'une arme lors de petites poursuites suite à des cambriolages mais le service de police interne l'avait toujours laissé tranquille.

\- Enfoiré... Chuchota t-elle tout bas.

Elle souffla un bon coup lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre et regarda l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé se faire embarquer par des ambulanciers. Gaïa vint rapidement la féliciter et lui rendre les affaires qu'elle avait laissées sur le bateau avant de plonger.

\- Bien joué Woods !

\- Merci...

\- Il va falloir que tu prennes une bonne douche, tu sens le poisson à plein nez ! Se moqua sa partenaire.

\- Sérieux ? Je sens le poisson ?

\- A mort ! Beurk.

La Woods secoua la tête de désespoir avant de repartir avec sa collègue vers leur voiture banalisée. Elles repartirent vers le commissariat abritant l'unité antigang et Lexa se jeta dans une douche des vestiaires. Elle frotta jusqu'à s'en arracher presque la peau afin de faire partir l'odeur de poisson. Lorsqu'elle sortit, une serviette autour de la taille, elle se regarda dans le miroir et tourna la tête lorsqu'elle vit Gaïa arriver vers elle. La métisse ne se priva pas de profiter de la vue que lui offrait la brune.

\- Tu es vraiment efficace sur le terrain Woods... Si tu veux je m'occupe de ton rapport.

\- Sans déconner ? Sourit Lexa, ravie de cette idée.

Sa partenaire lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'approcher jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Lexa se paralysa un instant avant de sourire :

\- A quoi tu joues Gaïa ?...

\- A vrai dire... Je ne sais pas trop... Je sais juste que te voir sauter de bateau en bateau puis à l'eau pour sauver coûte que coûte ce salopard m'a vraiment impressionnée...

\- L'odeur de poisson ne te dérange plus alors ?

\- Non... Répondit sa partenaire en allant embrasser la brune qui répondit au baiser, se laissant plaquer contre les lavabos fixés sous les miroirs.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent quelques secondes avant que le portable de la brune ne se mette à sonner. Elle l'ignora mais comme les sonneries recommencèrent de manière insistante, elle finit par se détacher de sa partenaire avec une moue désolée.

\- On reprendra ça à l'occasion hm ? Lui proposa t-elle.

\- Compte sur moi...

Lexa sourit avant de se diriger vers son portable où elle put voir des appels manqués de Clarke : quatre au total. Elle lut le message que la blonde lui avait finalement envoyé.

 _"Lex, rappelle-moi s'il te plaît... C'est urgent... Il faut qu'on parle."_

La lecture du message eut le mérite de réveiller la brune qui tourna la tête vers la porte des vestiaires qui claquait derrière Gaïa.

 _"Wow... Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire...?"_ Se demanda t-elle, légèrement sonnée par son comportement. Certes la blonde et elle ne s'étaient rien promis mais d'un côté ce genre de comportement remettait en cause les sentiments qu'elle pensait ressentir pour Clarke... Etait-elle en train de se lasser ? Cette pensée l'effraya.

Elle relut le message, se demandant : _"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire on doit parler ?"._ Elle appela la blonde aussitôt, le cœur légèrement battant :

\- Clarke ? Tout va bien ?

\- Lexa... J'ai besoin de savoir...

\- Dis-moi.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça peut marcher nous deux ? Avec Aden ? Demanda Clarke, la voix éraillée.

Lexa ne s'attendait pas à cette question alors qu'à peine quelques secondes auparavant elle embrassait sa partenaire de travail.

\- Wow... Euh...

\- Lexa ?

\- Clarke ne le prend pas mal mais euh... Tu me prends un peu par surprise... Je... Je suis au travail là... Tu peux me laisser genre une heure et je te rappelle ?... Ou on se voit ce soir si tu veux...

Un silence lui répondit puis la conversation se coupa subitement. Elle regarda l'écran de son téléphone et murmura :

\- Et merde...

* * *

 _ **Et nous voilà à la fin ! Allez dites moi tout ! À la semaine prochaine sans retard j'espère ! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Heeeey ! Je suis à la bourre, je me soule moi-même XD Je préfère me taire ! Sorry ! Merci à vous pour vos favs, reviews et follows ! Merci à Mag et doubi pour la relecture !_**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Angelye : Haha et oui elle a eu un moment de doute suite au baiser avec Gaïa ! :P**_

 _ **Manoukette : Héhé oui la situation se complique dans le chapitre 4 mais aussi dans le 5 ! ;P Désolée pour le retard j'ai pu prévenir ceux qui avaient un compte enregistré sur le site uniquement :/ L'Héritage reviendra t'inquiète ! ;P**_

 _ **Daph : Haha ouais pour le coup Finn a été un peu trop efficace :s**_

 _ **Aioli : Yep le petit moment d'hésitation aie aie !**_

 _ **Morgane : Lexa va moins déconner que Clarke dans ce chapitre ! ;P**_

 _ **Guest : Oui la voilà ! Et il y aura même un chapitre 6 pour clore cette petite histoire !**_

 _ **Skippy : Crois moi tu vas vouloir encore les étriper :P**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

* * *

La main tremblante, Clarke relisait la ligne qui confirmait ce que lui avait annoncé le test de grossesse le matin-même : elle était bel et bien enceinte. Elle avait décidé de faire une prise de sang pour vérifier et était totalement paniquée à l'idée d'avoir un nouvel enfant avec Finn. Comme pour Aden, elle n'avait pas de nausées : celles-ci apparaitraient sûrement prochainement car elle n'était enceinte que de cinq semaines.

Elle était totalement perdue : Finn était déjà absent de leur quotidien, Aden lui prenait beaucoup de temps et elle ne pouvait pas se consacrer comme elle le souhaitait à sa carrière de photographe de ce fait. Avoir un nouvel enfant dans le contexte actuel n'était pas une bonne idée mais d'un autre côté l'idée d'avorter lui était difficile...

\- Tout va bien Madame ? La questionna une laborantine, inquiète de la pâleur de la jeune femme.

\- Non...

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Oui. Je suis enceinte, souffla t-elle ce qui la libéra légèrement.

Le dire à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui permit d'évacuer légèrement le stress qui la tenaillait. La laborantine fit une petite moue avant de souffler :

\- En général des félicitations s'imposent mais si vous le souhaitez je peux vous orienter vers des professionnels qui sauront vous proposer d'autres solutions...

Clarke resta silencieuse mais releva le regard lorsque la jeune femme lui tendit une petite carte avec une adresse.

\- Ne restez pas seule, d'accord ?

\- Oui... Merci...

La photographe regarda son portable : Lexa ne l'avait pas rappelée depuis qu'elle lui avait raccroché au nez. A quoi pensait-elle en s'imaginant que la brune serait sa sauveuse ? Lexa était toujours la même depuis l'université. Même si elle avait été douce et à l'écoute, elle ne voulait rien de plus avec elle... Alors quelle idée de lui poser ce choix ultimatum tout à l'heure...

* * *

Il était tard lorsque la policière sortit du commissariat. Elle avait été retenue par Indra pour un entretien professionnel et avait été plutôt absente, complètement envahie par la question que Clarke lui avait posée et aussi au baiser que Gaïa lui avait offert dans les douches qui ne lui avait pas déplu, loin de là. Elle était totalement perdue, aussi décida t-elle d'appeler quelqu'un qui pourrait la conseiller. Elle hésita un court instant : Raven devait être avec ses enfants et elle ne pouvait pas tout le temps l'appeler pour ses histoires de coeur... Aussi, son choix se porta sur sa grand-mère Rose Woods qui avait toujours été de très bon conseil.

\- Allô Mamie ?

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui c'est moi... Dis... est-ce que je peux passer ? Je n'ai pas mangé et j'avoue qu'un de tes petits plats...

\- Haha... Tu es maligne hein mais je t'ai déjà dit de prévenir à l'avance ! Ta mamie a une vie sexuelle encore active je te signale et ce soir c'est soirée scrabble avec Peter si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Urg mamie...

\- Bon ! C'est bien parce que je ne t'ai pas vue depuis que tu as commencé ce maudit travail ! Je reporte ! Je t'attends !

\- Merci...

La policière monta dans sa voiture et se mit en route jusqu'à la maison de sa grand-mère qui était à quelques rues de la sienne. Elle se gara le long de la chaussée entre deux voitures puis marcha jusqu'à la maison et toqua doucement à la porte d'entrée. Sa grand-mère lui cria :

\- Entre ma belle !

Lexa s'exécuta et après une étreinte chaleureuse, se retrouva rapidement à table pour déguster l'un de ses plats préférés : des spaghettis bolognaises.

\- Hm c'est une tuerie... Soupira t-elle en terminant son assiette.

Sa grand-mère sourit et lança :

\- Bon et si tu me disais ce que me vaut cette visite impromptue alors que j'ai à peine un Fessemachin tous les mois !

\- Un facetime mamie et tu exagères... Je t'envoie des SMS et tu ne réponds pas en général...

\- Non non, depuis que tu as quitté l'unité de Carter je ne te vois plus ! Heureusement que ma petite Raven est là pour venir me voir pendant ses patrouilles !

\- Raven vient te voir ?

\- Bien sûr, deux fois par semaine si ce n'est plus ! Elle sait qu'un bon café maison l'attend !

\- Je vois...

\- Allez crache le morceau petite coquine, sourit sa grand-mère en lui servant un café.

Lexa grimaça avant de confier :

\- Il se pourrait que je me sois embarquée dans une histoire pas très catholique...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, on est athée !

\- Certes... Tu as déjà été la maîtresse de quelqu'un mamie...?

\- Bien sûr, pouffa la grand-mère.

\- Non ?!

\- Que crois-tu que j'allais faire chez Georges ? Jouer au bridge ?

\- C'est ce que tu m'as toujours dit ! Rétorqua la brune en s'étouffant avec sa gorgée de café.

\- Il te fallait un modèle féminin fort et sérieux à cette époque, prétexta Rose. Bon ! La suite !

\- Voilà... Je... je suis retombée sur une fille que j'ai connue à l'université... et il se pourrait qu'on ait couché ensemble...

\- Etonnant...

\- Oui bon... Le problème c'est qu'elle est mariée et a un petit garçon.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème si vous êtes toutes les deux d'accord...

\- Et bien en fait... A la base je pensais juste à coucher avec elle mais au fil du temps je me suis rendue compte que j'avais des sentiments pour elle et...

\- Ah ! Tu es amoureuse ma chérie ?!

\- Apparemment... Grimaça la brune, gênée.

\- Je vais avoir un petit-fils !

\- Wow ! Mamie ne t'emballe pas !...

\- Allons Lexa ! Si tu es amoureuse, ne traîne pas ! C'est cette fille qu'il te faut !

\- Elle est mariée mamie !

\- Et alors ? Les divorces ne sont pas interdits je te signale !

\- Oui mais elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle veut...

Rose fronça les sourcils et incita sa petite fille à lui raconter la totalité de l'histoire ce que ne manqua pas de faire Lexa.

\- Et donc elle m'appelle ce soir pour me poser cette question de si ça peut marcher entre nous deux... sauf que deux minutes avant je roulais une pelle à un possible plan cul... Je suis totalement perdue du coup...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu penses à elle ?

\- Du désir ?... Dit piteusement la brune.

\- A part ça !

\- Hm... C'est gênant... Mamie... Je veux pas passer pour une imbécile...

\- Oh Lexa voyons ! Je sais déjà que tu es fleur bleue quand tu es amoureuse. Tu veux que je te ressorte les lettres romantiques que tu écrivais au collège à la petite voisine Costia ?

\- Hé ! Où tu les as trouvées ?! Je les avais planquées !

\- Mamie trouve tout, se moqua sa grand-mère. Honnêtement tu dois tenir ça de ton père... Paix à son âme...

Le regard de Lexa se teinta d'une légère tristesse à la pensée de ses parents décédés. C'est une petite tape qui la sortit de ses pensées :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, va la retrouver et dis-lui ce que tu ressens...

\- Je suis totalement flippée... Elle pourrait me foutre un râteau...

\- Alors sois honnête à ce sujet... Assume cette peur ou reste-en à ces plans culs que tu affectionnes depuis que la petite Costia a déménagé à New York...

\- Arrête de me psychanalyser... Ça a rien à voir avec le départ de la voisine... Grogna la policière.

\- Oui oui c'est ça ! Allez file !

\- Merci mamie, sourit Lexa en allant serrer dans ses bras sa grand-mère, l'embrassant. Ne t'emballe pas mais si ça marche, tu vas adorer Aden c'est sûr, lui confia t-elle.

* * *

Lexa piétinait en attendant que la blonde lui ouvre la porte de sa maison. Elle avait fait la route jusqu'à San Clemente bien qu'il soit minuit passé : elle était décidée. Elle allait avouer ses sentiments à Clarke ce soir et la convaincre que oui, elle croyait à leur histoire.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit des pas arriver près de la porte d'entrée. La lumière extérieure s'alluma et ce fut la douche froide : Finn l'air endormi, venait de lui ouvrir et sembla surpris.

\- Euh... Je peux vous aider ?

La bouche de la brune s'était soudainement asséchée : elle était pourtant persuadée que la blonde lui avait dit qu'il ne revenait que le lendemain soir... Elle venait de faire une boulette monumentale et tenta de se rattraper comme elle put :

\- Hm salut... Désolée de déranger si tardivement... Clarke est là ? Je lui ai apporté le nouveau contrat à signer pour l'exposition sur l'unité antigang... C'est plutôt urgent...

\- Hm... Clarke !

\- Pourquoi tu cries Finn ? Chut ! Aden dort bon sang...

\- Désolé... Y'a ta copine flic là... Elle dit qu'elle a ton nouveau contrat... Sérieux tu peux pas bosser avec des horaires normaux... Je suis crevé là...

\- Arrête de râler et va te recoucher... J'y vais...

Le brun laissa la policière entrer et remonta directement se coucher, laissant sa femme prendre le relais. Clarke attendit que Finn disparaisse de sa vue pour chuchoter, furieuse :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici bon sang ?! C'est quoi cette histoire de contrat ?

\- Désolée fallait bien une excuse... Je croyais qu'il rentrait que demain soir...

\- Il a été libéré plus tôt mais passons... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ben c'est toi qui voulais qu'on parle... Je...

\- Tout à l'heure je voulais parler... Grommela t-elle en serrant ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger.

\- Désolée... J'étais pas vraiment à l'écoute tout à l'heure... Clarke allez, je dois te parler aussi...

\- Bon... Pas ici... Viens on va marcher... Indiqua la blonde en passant un gilet pour se réchauffer de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

\- Ok...

Lexa emboita le pas et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à marcher silencieusement dans les rues légèrement éclairées de San Clemente. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement vers la plage où elles retirèrent leurs chaussures afin de ne pas mettre de sable dedans. Sur une invitation de Lexa, elles s'installèrent au bord de l'eau pour que les vagues viennent leur caresser doucement les pieds.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi aussi bizarrement tout à l'heure, s'excusa soudainement la brune, entamant ainsi la discussion.

Elle se tourna vers la photographe qui baissa les yeux :

\- T'en fais pas... C'était stupide de te demander ça comme ça...

\- Clarke... Il faut que je te dise un truc important... Nous deux...

\- Il n'y a pas de nous deux... Je sais...

Lexa grimaça : bon sang que c'était dur d'avouer ses sentiments quand l'autre était si défaitiste. Si Clarke l'envoyait bouler, elle aurait du mal à s'en remettre... Elle décida de se réfugier dans ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : faire frissonner son amante. Elle vérifia qu'elles étaient seules avant d'inviter la blonde à se serrer contre elle, ce qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre.

\- Lex ?...

\- Désolée... Je... Putain de merde... C'est pas si dur à dire que ça... Fait chier... Marmonna t-elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? S'inquiéta Clarke.

\- Je.. Hm... Voilà Clarke... Tu flippes pas ok ?... En fait, je t'aime... Dit-elle très rapidement et de manière inaudible ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Clarke. Je suis amoureuse de toi et j'ai préféré rien dire parce que je voulais pas que tu flippes encore plus car je pensais que tu voulais juste un plan cul pour oublier ton mec chiant... Et pour être honnête c'est ce que je croyais vouloir aussi, juste du cul mais la réalité est toute autre...

\- Tu peux répéter ? Demanda la blonde, plus que surprise.

\- Erf... Je crois que j'ai mieux...

Les mains de la brune vinrent encadrer avec douceur le visage de la blonde avant que ses lèvres ne viennent rencontrer celles de son amante. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur avant de chuchoter :

\- C'est oui... Je veux qu'on soit tous les trois ensembles...

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la blonde qui semblait abasourdie mais soulagée à la fois.

\- Je ferai tout pour que vous soyez heureux... J'ai pas des horaires faciles mais j'ai un bon salaire et nous deux c'est juste... Juste parfait... J'ai jamais ressenti des sentiments aussi forts depuis le collège où j'étais tombée amoureuse de ma voisine... Et...

Les lèvres de Clarke vinrent la couper et Lexa les accueillit avec soulagement, serrant la blonde contre elle.

\- Oh bordel t'es encore là... Souffla t-elle, la voix éraillée par la pression.

\- Oui... Confia la photographe.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent enlacées pendant plusieurs minutes, silencieuses, savourant ce simple petit moment d'honnêteté que Lexa avait eu le courage de partager.

\- Tu es prête à le quitter alors ? Demanda Lexa, fébrile.

\- Oui... Je vais tout lui dire...

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Laisse-moi quelques jours d'accord ?

\- Ok... J'ai le droit de t'envoyer des messages et t'appeler quand je veux ?

\- Oui, la rassura Clarke avec un baiser sur la joue.

 _"Bordel... Merci mamie..."_ Soupira Lexa intérieurement.

* * *

Clarke se glissa en silence dans le lit conjugal et se paralysa lorsqu'elle sentit Finn se tourner pour venir l'enlacer.

\- Alors c'est signé ce contrat ? Marmonna t-il dans un soupir.

\- En partie oui mais je dois voir encore quelques clauses...

\- La prochaine fois faites ça en journée hm...

\- Oui... Finn j'ai chaud... Tu pourrais te décoller ?

Elle entendit le brun grogner avant de le sentir rouler de l'autre côté du lit ce qui lui fit lâcher un soupir soulagé. Elle ne cessait de repenser à la déclaration de Lexa. Son cœur battait à tout rompre : la policière était d'accord pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec elle... C'était un réel soulagement mais elle se demandait si c'était réellement prudent... Elle chassa rapidement cette hésitation et tenta de trouver conseil à travers le sommeil.

* * *

 _"Tu dors ? J'arrive pas à dormir..." Lexa_

La photographe sourit à la lecture du message venant d'arriver sur son portable. Elle avait fini par quitter le lit. Le sommeil avait décidé de la fuir et les ronflements de Finn avaient fini par lui donner mal au crâne. Elle était assise sur le fauteuil installé dans la chambre de son fils qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle tapa rapidement la réponse :

 _"Non je crois que je suis trop excitée pour dormir..." Clarke_

 _"Excitée dans quel sens ? *Smiley pervers" Lexa_

 _"Pas dans ce sens-là... quoique... ;)" Clarke_

 _"Bébé ne me tente pas ou je te jure que je suis capable de débarquer pour te faire hurler de plaisir dans le cabanon de jardin..." Lexa_

 _"On a pas de cabanon :P" Clarke_

 _"Celui du voisin alors... Non sans rire... J'aurai aimé te montrer à quel point je t'aime ce soir... Ça m'a soulagé de te l'avouer..." Lexa_

 _"Ça m'a soulagé aussi..." Clarke_

 _"J'avais vraiment peur que je te fasse fuir... Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit... C'est peut-être trop tôt mais et toi ? Tu ressens la même chose ?" Lexa_

Clarke se mordit la lèvre à la question : aimait-elle Lexa ? Il était sûr qu'elle adorait passer du temps avec la brune au point de se sentir vide lorsqu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés après un certain temps... Leur petite aventure interdite était excitante mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à réellement éclaircir ses sentiments. Elle se doutait bien que c'était encore un moyen de fuir la réalité mais il était plus simple de dire "Oui mais..." que "Oui je t'aime à la folie, marions-nous !".

 _"Clarke ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie... Ça fait beaucoup de choses d'un coup, je comprends..." Lexa_

 _"Désolée... Je préfère que la situation soit totalement réglée avant de partager mes sentiments... :( Je suis une flipette je sais... Pardon.." Clarke_

 _"Ne t'excuse pas... J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut... Tu es libre demain entre 12h et 14h ? " Lexa_

 _"Possible, pourquoi ?" Clarke_

 _"Je n'ai pas de cabanon non plus mais je crois que mon lit te plaît bien... :P" Lexa_

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en secouant la tête.

 _"C'est vrai qu'il est confortable mais moins quand sa propriétaire ne le partage pas avec moi" Clarke_

 _"La propriétaire sera là... Allez je vais essayer de dormir quelques heures... Je t'aime." Lexa_

 _"Bonne nuit...3" Clarke_

Le cœur s'était inséré naturellement dans le message aussi la photographe décida de ne pas se poser de questions. Elle s'allongea dans le lit simple de son petit garçon pour dormir contre lui. Elle était soulagée mais terrifiée par le lendemain.

* * *

\- Tu vois, elle m'a mis un cœur dans le SMS... Montra la brune à son ancienne coéquipière.

Raven l'avait rejointe de bon matin à leur café préféré avant que chacune d'elle ne soit appelée dans son unité respective.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu es passée de la nana sex-symbol insensible à la nana fleur bleue qui guette le moindre signe d'amour de la part de son amante ?

Lexa grimaça et but rapidement une gorgée de son café brûlant.

\- Je crois que j'ai juste pas envie d'être dans un rêve... Je suis ultra flippée en réalité Rav'... Comment tu as su que Wick et toi c'était du solide ?

\- Lex' tu peux pas comparer l'histoire que j'ai avec Wick avec la tienne... Lui et moi on a commencé à se fréquenter très tôt... On a brûlé pas mal d'interdits et je pense que c'est ça qui nous a rapproché mais aussi ce qui nous éloigne aujourd'hui... Notre relation même si on la prend à la rigolade n'est pas saine du tout...

\- C'est juste que c'est dur d'être sincère sur ses sentiments sans avoir de retour tout de suite...

\- Dis-toi que c'est comme quand tu fais une demande en mariage et que l'autre te répond qu'il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Ce n'est ni oui ni non... Clarke est une nana qui n'a pas spécialement confiance en elle.

\- Comment elle le pourrait avec cet imbécile de Finn ? Il ne fait que la descendre dès qu'il y a du monde... Râla la brune.

\- Je pense pas que son mec soit entièrement à blâmer... Clarke a aussi accepté cette vie qui ne lui convient pas totalement. Même si elle n'est pas la seule femme dans cette situation, certaines font le choix de se débrouiller seule.

\- A part la photo elle n'a pas de travail Rav', c'est pas évident ! Il ne l'a pas aidée non plus à l'entretenir comme ça !

\- Quoique je dise tu auras toujours un argument pour contrer hein ? Sourit doucement son amie.

\- Désolée... J'ai du mal à être totalement lucide... J'étais déjà hyper active avant, maintenant j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir un compte à rebours invisible en tête.

Raven fixa un court instant son amie avant de dire :

\- Clarke doit sans doute être aussi terrifiée que toi. C'est peut-être ça qui la bloque dans ses sentiments... mais soyons honnêtes, entre vous c'est bien plus que du sexe... Il n'y a qu'à voir comment vous vous regardez, même un aveugle le sentirait. Posez-vous un instant au calme et discutez, posez-vous toutes les questions qu'il faut se poser avant chaque nouveau départ.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre... Genre maison ou appart ? Chien ou chat ?

\- En quelque sorte mais aussi tout simplement est-ce que votre projet est assez mûr pour une installation à deux ? Tu ne connais rien de Clarke Lex' tout comme elle... Dix ans sont passés. Discutez simplement de tout et rien, pas forcément de l'installation.

\- On discute... Râla la brune.

\- Avant ou après avoir baisé ? Se moqua son ex-coéquipière.

Une moue gênée se dessina sur le visage de la Woods. Il était vrai que même par message, elles finissaient toujours par dériver sur le sexe.

\- Pas de sexe alors ?

\- Pas pour toujours Woods... Juste appuie sur la pédale de frein... Il y a d'autres sujets à aborder et il faut que tu lui montres que tu es sérieuse dans tes sentiments et ta proposition de t'installer avec elle. Vous devez tout vous dire.

\- Je vois... C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire l'autre fois au tacos mais j'ai quand même fini dans son lit... Grimaça Lexa.

\- Trouve-toi un code rouge, je sais pas... Genre une image pas du tout excitante quand tu commences à craquer...

\- Hm... C'est bon je vois... Le scrabble de ma grand-mère et Peter devraient faire l'affaire.

\- Hein ?

\- Rien tu peux pas comprendre... Vaut mieux pas d'ailleurs...

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Merci Rav', la remercia Lexa en allant la serrer fortement dans ses bras.

Le geste ne manqua pas de surprendre la latina qui ne put s'empêcher de rire :

\- Dios mios, une vraie guimauve !

Un simple doigt d'honneur arriva en guise de réponse ce qui fit rire les deux policières.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Questionna Gaïa en remarquant que Lexa parcourait un site de maisons à louer.

\- Rien... Marmonna la brune en fermant la fenêtre du navigateur.

\- Ouh on dirait que tu es de mauvais poil, la taquina la métisse.

\- Non. C'est juste que j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de regarder tout ce que je fais Gaïa.

\- Ok...

Lexa se leva et s'isola dans la salle de pause pour boire un café. Sa collègue la rejoignit ce qui l'incita à souffler :

\- Excuse-moi... Je suis un peu stressée.

\- Je vois ça... Le boulot ou c'est perso ?

\- Personnel...

\- Ah. On peut peut-être arranger ça ? Sourit sa coéquipière avec une caresse discrète sur la hanche de la Woods qui se tendit.

\- Justement à propos de ça Gaïa... On va stopper les frais. Toi et moi, on est juste collègues et on le restera. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier dans les douches ça ne se reproduira plus, indiqua t-elle en se déplaçant pour briser la maigre distance entre elles.

Gaïa sembla surprise mais acquiesça doucement :

\- C'est parce que ma mère est ta supérieure ? Tu as peur pour ton poste ?

\- Il y a de ça mais si je dois être sincère c'est parce que j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

\- Oh.

\- Désolée Gaïa... Tu es très jolie et intelligente mais nous deux ce n'est pas possible.

La fille d'Indra rit doucement :

\- Tu es mignonne... Tu sors toujours cette excuse quand tu mets un terme à une relation ? Ne te fais pas trop de films Woods, je ne cherche rien de solide... C'était juste pour nous ce boulot c'est compliqué d'avoir relation stable.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre à cette réflexion mais répondit :

\- Je pense que c'est faisable.

\- Lexa sans vouloir casser tous tes espoirs... C'est dans la Police et les Pompiers qu'il y a l'un des plus haut taux de divorce et je te laisse deviner la raison...

\- Il y a des gens qui s'en sortent...

\- C'est vrai. J'espère que tu feras partie de ceux-là Woods, tu es une fille bien.

\- Merci.

\- Allez je te laisse à tes recherches de maison... Moi je retourne travailler.

La brune regarda partir en silence sa coéquipière avant de souffler : ne faisait-elle pas une connerie en privant Clarke de la sécurité dans laquelle elle était ? Voilà qu'elle hésitait.

* * *

Lexa gara son pick-up dans une rue où plusieurs maisons typiquement californiennes étaient construites les unes à côté des autres. Elles étaient dans la ville de Seal Beach, non loin de l'océan.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait aller visiter ton lit ? Sourit Clarke avec un bandeau sur les yeux.

\- Hm... C'était ce que j'avais initialement prévu mais j'ai changé d'avis... J'espère que tu préféreras l'idée que j'ai eue...

La brune la fit descendre et la guida, lui faisant monter quelques petites marches basses avant de lui enlever son bandeau. Clarke cligna légèrement des yeux, éblouie par le soleil automnal. Elle se mit à détailler une maison de taille moyenne, plutôt bien entretenue où de jolies plantes grimpantes parcouraient la façade. Lexa enlaça la photographe avec douceur ce qui fit battre à tout rompre le cœur de cette dernière.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est forcément celle-là qu'il nous faut mais... le loyer est raisonnable pour mon salaire et si tu trouves un poste de photographe, on pourra même envisager d'acheter... A moins que tu ne veuilles ouvrir ta propre boutique de photographe professionnelle... On peut aussi investir sur ta passion... Il y a des locaux à louer un peu partout autour de Long Beach ou Seal Beach.

Clarke resta sans voix, incapable d'organiser ses pensées tant la surprise était visible sur son visage. Des larmes se mirent finalement à couler en silence sur ses joues ce qui incita Lexa à serrer encore plus son amante contre elle. La blonde était fébrile et incapable de parler tant elle était touchée par les propositions de la brune : Finn ne lui avait jamais proposé d'ouvrir son propre magasin en dix ans de vie commune. Il la complimentait parfois mais pour lui photographe n'était pas un métier car il ne rapportait pas un salaire fixe chaque mois. Il avait bien essayé de la faire embaucher en tant que photographe pour sa boîte mais Clarke ne s'était pas montrée intéressée. Elle était une artiste et n'avait pas envie de se sentir attachée à un poste qui briderait sa créativité.

\- Je t'aime, souffla t-elle en se tournant pour aller serrer la brune à son tour. Je t'aime Lex'. Je t'aime, répéta t-elle en allant l'embrasser.

La policière sourit tout en répondant au baiser. Elle semblait soulagée et ravie que la photographe ait aussi bien accueilli son idée.

\- Ca n'aura pas pris longtemps finalement, chuchota t-elle en riant avec quelques baisers dans le cou de la blonde.

\- Non... Tu es plus douée que je ne le pensais, plaisanta la blonde, encore émue.

Lexa sourit et ses mains se mirent rapidement à parcourir le corps de son amante.

\- Il y a un cabanon dans le jardin ? Plaisanta Clarke.

\- Oui... mais il y aussi une super douche italienne...

\- Tu as les clés ?

\- Etre policière a des avantages... J'ai dit au bureau de vente que j'enquêtai sur une affaire dans le quartier et que j'avais besoin de cette maison pour planquer...

Clarke rit et suivit la brune qui la tira à l'intérieur pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle la fit monter progressivement à l'étage où se trouvait la fameuse douche, déshabillant son amante au fil de leur progression.

 _"Désolée Rav', pas de code rouge ce coup-ci..."_ Pensa t-elle en fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elles.

* * *

Clarke était en train de donner le goûter à son fils lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle se demanda bien qui cela pouvait être. Elle attrapa Aden dans ses bras pour aller ouvrir et fut surprise de retrouver sa mère.

\- Maman ? S'étonna t-elle.

\- Mamie ! Cria Aden, tout content.

\- Coucou, j'espère que je ne dérange pas, sourit Abby. Mon portable n'avait plus de batterie donc je n'ai pas pu te prévenir de mon passage...

Abby Griffin était une chirurgienne reconnue et habitait à New York avec son compagnon Marcus Kane depuis sa séparation avec le père de Clarke.

\- Pas de souci, entre voyons ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir, dit Clarke en serrant sa mère avec son bras libre tout en l'embrassant.

\- Bonjour ma crapule, dit Abby en récupérant Aden des bras de sa fille.

Le petit garçon serra sa grand-mère entre ses bras avant de commencer à lui raconter avec son vocabulaire bien à lui la composition de sa journée. Les phrases n'étaient pas tout à fait parfaites mais Aden arrivait très bien à se faire comprendre.

\- Finn n'est pas là ?

\- Non, en déplacement de nouveau, répondit lascivement la blonde.

Mère et fille s'installèrent en compagnie d'Aden pour lui faire terminer son goûter. Lorsque le petit garçon fut rassasié, il alla jouer avec ses jouets sur le tapis du salon. Clarke servit un thé à sa mère et s'installa devant une tasse fumante elle aussi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ma chérie ?

\- Rien de spécial... Et toi ? Que fais-tu sur San Clemente ?

\- Je suis intervenue dans un colloque du coup je me suis dit que j'allais passer voir ma fille et mon petit fils, sourit Abby.

\- Marcus n'est pas venu ?

\- Non il a attrapé la grippe, il est cloué au lit.

\- Pas de chance !

\- Oui, il était déçu. Il était tellement heureux de me voir intervenir dans ce colloque...

Clarke acquiesça en silence avant de souffler :

\- Maman... Il faut que je te pose une question.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à quitter Papa ?

Abby haussa les sourcils. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre avec sincérité à sa fille :

\- Disons que nous nous étions perdus de vue depuis plusieurs années déjà... et même si nous ne nous disputions pas, il n'y avait juste plus d'amour entre nous Clarke. J'ai longuement hésité tout comme lui à envisager un divorce. On a toujours peur de se lancer car c'est avant tout une décision irréversible si l'on peut dire ça comme ça... Bien sûr tu peux te remarier mais...

\- Une fois la machine lancée, il n'est plus question de faire marche arrière, rajouta Clarke.

\- C'est ça. Un divorce c'était perdre la maison dans laquelle je t'ai vu grandir, où tous nos souvenirs se sont construits mais surtout c'était faire une croix sur trente cinq années de mariage... Arrivé à un certain âge, c'est encore plus difficile de prendre cette décision je pense car beaucoup de projets peuvent être remis en cause.

\- Maman... Ne te fâche pas mais avant de divorcer, est-ce que tu fréquentais déjà Marcus ?

\- Non Clarke... Même si je n'aimais plus ton père, je ne l'ai jamais trompé avec un autre homme.

\- Ah...

\- Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Finn ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais...

La médecin se mit à observer sa fille qui semblait plus fermée que d'habitude : Clarke lui cachait des choses.

La photographe jeta un coup d'œil vers son fils qui jouait tranquillement avant d'avouer :

\- J'ai une aventure avec quelqu'un depuis le mois juin...

Abby ne dit rien et encouragea sa fille unique à continuer.

\- Au départ, on pensait que c'était juste du sexe... mais au fil des semaines, mois... on s'est rendue compte chacune de notre côté que c'était plus que ça... Je... Je vais demander le divorce à Finn...

Un soupir échappa à la chirurgienne qui sourit en attrapant la main de Clarke :

\- C'est ta décision ma chérie et sache que je serai là. Quand comptes-tu lui annoncer ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je suis inquiète de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir... Comme je n'ai pas de revenus fixes j'ai très peur qu'il se venge en m'enlevant la garde d'Aden...

\- Je vois... Tu penses qu'il n'acceptera pas le divorce ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Finn et moi ne parlons plus beaucoup depuis un moment...

\- Pourtant vous vous êtes mariés il y a deux ans... Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que ça allait mieux entre vous ?...

\- Oui il y a eu une période de mieux mais... tu sais depuis sa tromperie...

Une moue triste se dessina sur le visage d'Abby Griffin. Clarke lui avait fait part de sa découverte ce fameux jour et elle avait été l'épaule sur laquelle s'était appuyée sa fille lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de réconfort dans cette période de doute. Les larmes de Clarke se mirent à couler et elle étouffa dans un sanglot :

\- Je suis terrifiée Maman... J'ai tellement peur de perdre Aden. Depuis qu'il est né j'ai donné chaque instant de ma vie pour lui... et je n'ai pas de travail... je...

\- Ma chérie... Calme-toi... La réconforta sa mère. Tu n'es pas toute seule d'accord ? Tu as ton nouvel ami... et tu m'as moi, ton père et Marcus.

\- Ma nouvelle amie Maman... Avoua Clarke.

Abby haussa un sourcil avant de sourire :

\- Peu importe que ce soit il ou elle tant que tu es heureuse... mais pose toi la bonne question Clarke : est-ce que tu es prête à replonger dans le bain tout de suite alors que tu n'as pas encore divorcée.

\- Elle m'aime et moi aussi...

\- C'est un peu léger comme façon de raisonner Clarke... Je ne la connais pas et c'est sûrement une personne très agréable si elle a réussi à te faire prendre conscience que tu n'étais pas heureuse dans ton couple mais ne brûle pas les étapes...

\- Tu dis que je ne devrais pas m'installer avec elle ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je te conseille d'y aller par étape. D'abord le divorce ensuite tu verras ce qui est envisageable.

La blonde acquiesça difficilement : ce que disait sa mère était dur à entendre mais plutôt réfléchi. N'était-ce pas se brûler les ailes que d'emménager tout de suite avec Lexa ? Même si la brune semblait fiable et investie, il lui fallait peut-être un peu de temps et de recul. Sans compter cette grossesse dont elle n'avait parlé à personne... Démarrer une nouvelle relation sur un mensonge n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

\- Maman pleure ? Demanda Aden en s'approchant de sa mère dont les larmes coulaient doucement contre ses joues.

\- C'est rien mon chéri... Maman est un peu triste mais ça ira mieux si tu lui fais un bisou.

\- Bisou alors Maman ! Moi t'aime ! S'exclama le bambin avec un câlin pour sa mère.

\- Prends le temps de réfléchir à tout ça ma chérie d'accord ? Quand tu seras prête, appelle mon avocate et dis-lui que je prendrai tout en charge financièrement.

\- Ça me gêne Maman... J'ai un peu d'argent de côté...

\- Tu en auras besoin pour plus tard.

\- Merci...

\- Et si on allait marcher sur la plage pour faire des châteaux avec mon petit Prince ?

\- Oui ! Sourit Aden. Glace ? Aden veut glace !

\- Ce n'est plus vraiment la période mon chéri, sourit Clarke.

\- Glace ! Glace ! Répéta Aden en faisant le fou sur sa mère.

Le comportement du garçon fit rire les deux femmes.

* * *

\- Clarke ? Appela Finn.

Il rentrait tout juste de son déplacement au Brésil et pour la première fois en dix ans de vie commune, Clarke n'était pas là pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue avec une bière et un bon repas. La maison était vide. Il regarda son portable mais la blonde ne l'avait pas appelé. Il trouva en avançant sur la table du salon un mot manuscrit datant d'une semaine :

 _"Bonjour Finn,_

 _Si tu as trouvé ce mot c'est que tu es rentré à la maison. Cette-fois ci je ne serai pas là pour te souhaiter un bon retour. Je suis fatiguée de cette vie monotone et morne. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ni pour Aden, nous sommes partis quelques jours sur New York voir ma mère. Tu peux appeler pour parler à notre fils sans problème, il sera ravi que tu t'intéresses un peu à lui malgré ton travail. Ma décision est prise, je ne reviendrai pas. Notre mariage est un échec et je ne t'en blâme pas. Nous sommes responsables de cette situation autant l'un que l'autre car nous n'avons pas su dire stop lorsque ça a été nécessaire la première fois. J'espère que tu seras assez intelligent pour accepter ma décision et ainsi discuter calmement de la situation pour éviter trop de casse. Pense à notre fils qui n'a jamais apprécié nous voir nous disputer... Tu trouveras la demande de divorce dans l'enveloppe marron. Je te conseille de contacter un avocat toi aussi._

 _Clarke."_

Le brun s'était assis au fil de la lecture, abasourdi. Il savait que la blonde n'était pas la plus heureuse mais de là à demander le divorce... Il se décida à l'appeler immédiatement mais elle ne répondit pas.

\- Clarke, c'est Finn. Ecoute j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre la situation... Tu ne crois pas que tu t'emballes un peu trop ? On pourrait en discuter... Je t'aime. Rappelle-moi.

* * *

Clarke sentit son portable vibrer alors qu'elle était déjà en ligne. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et ignora le second appel en voyant que c'était Finn. Elle sourit en se reconcentrant sur la voix de la jolie policière qu'elle avait au bout du fil.

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ? Reprit Clarke, joueuse.

La photographe était assise sur un banc de Central Park et regardait Marcus et Aden jouer au ballon au loin. C'était un réel plaisir de les voir s'amuser ensemble.

\- Je te soufflais à quel point tu me manques depuis que tu es partie te geler à New York mon amour... J'ai hâte que tu reviennes pour échauffer mes nuits froides et solitaires...

\- Tu me manques aussi Lexa... C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi d'accord ?

\- Je comprends oui... Clarke... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je pensais que demander le divorce te libérerait un peu mais au contraire, je te sens distante depuis...

Un soupir triste échappa à la blonde qui avoua :

\- Désolée d'être comme ça... C'est... J'ai bien sûr beaucoup discuté avec ma mère mais j'ai quelque chose sur le cœur... que j'ai beaucoup de mal à partager... J'ai peur que ça te fasse du mal Lex'... Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que ça mette en péril ce que l'on est presque prêtes à partager ensemble...

\- Clarke tu me fais flipper... Tu es malade ? Aden ?

\- Aden va bien... C'est juste que... Je me dégoûte Lex'... Avoua difficilement la blonde.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour le divorce ? Clarke tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as bien fait... Vous n'étiez pas heureux tous les deux et...

\- Lexa je suis enceinte...

\- Quoi...?

Clarke laissa échapper quelques larmes qui lui griffèrent presque les joues tant le vent était sec et froid ce jour-là à New York. La communication resta silencieuse une bonne minute avant que la policière n'arrive à parler de nouveau :

\- Bébé... Clarke... C'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment enceinte ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

\- Deux semaines maintenant... Je suis à six semaines et demi...

\- Bordel...

\- Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas te le dire au téléphone... tout s'est précipité suite au passage de ma mère et j'ai perdu pied...

\- Bordel Clarke tu te fous de moi ! S'énerva Lexa. Tu n'as pas trouvé un seul instant pour me le dire en face avant le passage de ta mère ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as posé la question de si nous trois c'était possible ce fameux soir ?!

\- ...

\- Clarke ! Clarke réponds !

La photographe décida de couper la communication ce qui sembla enrager encore plus la brune qui appela en continu ce qui termina par agacer la blonde qui décrocha vivement :

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je rêve où tu m'as encore raccroché au nez parce que ma réponse ne t'a pas plu ?!

\- Oui ! Oui, je sais que je suis une connasse immature et trouillarde ! J'ai compris LEXA ! J'AI COMPRIS QUE JE FOIRAIS TOUT MEME AVEC TOI ! T'es contente ? J'ai foiré mon mariage et notre future relation car je préfère fuir la réalité plutôt que l'affronter ! Voilà ! Désolée d'être une imbécile !

Un soupir exaspéré de la part de la policière se glissa dans la communication :

\- Clarke bon sang... Tu n'es pas seule... Je suis là... Tu fais chier... Tu en as d'autres des plans à la con comme ça ou on a fait le tour ?

\- Parce que c'est pas suffisant d'être tombée en cloque le jour où j'ai dû servir de poupée gonflable à mon ex ?! Tu crois que ce n'est pas assez humiliant ?...

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit Clarke...

\- Fous-moi la paix Lexa...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?...

\- J'avorte.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Lexa, je ne veux pas de cet enfant. C'est un accident, je n'ai pas choisi de l'avoir. Ma mère a réussi à m'avoir un rendez-vous après-demain dans une clinique privée pour avorter. Ma décision est prise, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je te laisse, Finn n'arrête pas de me harceler de nouveau.

Comme la brune ne répondit rien, la photographe coupa la communication avant d'éteindre son portable. Elle avait vraiment besoin de calme et d'être seule. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes quand Aden vint la rejoindre, les joues rouges de sa course endiablée avec Marcus. Le compagnon d'Abby sourit et invita sa belle fille à se lever pour se mettre en route vers leur appartement. Le surlendemain serait un jour difficile.

* * *

 _ **Bon ça y est Lexa s'est enfin jetée à l'eau ! :P C'était pourtant bien parti après la petite visite de maison mais le passage d'Abby a enfin décidé Clarke qui a besoin de souffler un peu et prendre du recul... Une grande décision l'attend dans le prochain chapitre... Lexa a plutôt bien encaissé bien que Clarke n'ait pas été cool de lui avouer par téléphone mais j'apprécie de jouer une Clarke complètement dans la fuite car elle ne maîtrise plus rien. Est-ce que cette histoire va bien se finir ? Qui sait... Je n'ai pas encore attaqué le chapitre 6 est tout est possible ! Quelle serait votre fin idéale mais réaliste ? ;P**_

 _ **Petite new, Mag étant indisponible la semaine pro, je ne pense pas sortir le chapitre 6 mercredi prochain, j'aime le confort d'avoir 2 relecteurs :) Donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il n'y a rien la semaine pro ^^ Je me remets à bosser sur l'Héritage en parallèle, le chapitre 33 devrait pointer son nez sur la fin de ma semaine de RTT, donc comptez la fin du mois facile (je suis en vacs dans 1 semaine et demi).**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Heeey ! Et voilà après 2 semaines d'attente la fin de cette petite histoire ! Je vais pouvoir me concentrer à nouveau sur l'Héritage ! :) Merci à tous pour vos retours, ils me font très plaisir ! Allez je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :P Merci à doubi pour la relecture !_**

 ** _Aioli: Hey ! Merci pour ton retour ! Héhé si tu aimes l'action tu vas être servi(e) ! ;)_**

 ** _Daph : très complet et intéressant ! J'espère que Lexa sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :P_**

 ** _Guest : Hey ! Merci pour ton retour ! Lexa à NY ? Je te laisse le découvrir ! :P_**

 ** _Morgane : Hey ! Merci pour ton retour ! C'est sûr que Lexa gère, elle est trop badass notre Woods ! :P_**

 ** _Manoukette : Hey ! Merci pour ton retour ! Haha oui Finn out, attends le revoilà ;P Tu as tout compris pour le bébé mais je n'en dis pas plus... ;P_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Un mal de crâne des plus violents était en train de traverser le crâne de la Woods. Après l'appel de Clarke, elle était allée faire la tournée des bars afin de se consoler comme elle le pouvait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir souffrir autant alors qu'elle avait pourtant selon elle, fait les choses correctement. Elle s'était réveillée évidemment en retard et s'était pris un regard assassin de la part d'Indra Malcom à son arrivée à l'antigang. Gaïa l'avait ensuite traînée dans à l'extérieur et lui avait résumé la situation : le corps d'une jeune femme avait été retrouvé sur la plage et visiblement bien qu'elle ait été étranglé et violé, sa mort relevait d'une overdose. Ce cas s'était répété depuis une semaine ce qui voulait dire qu'une nouvelle drogue coupée et mortelle circulait dans les rues de Long Beach. Leur mission du jour était donc de contacter leurs indics respectifs mais aussi de coincer quelques petits dealers pour les intimider et les inciter à parler. La deuxième partie de la mission avait beaucoup plu à la brune car elle avait besoin de passer ses nerfs, aussi n'hésita t-elle pas pour plaquer le jeune de seize ans et le cogner à plusieurs reprises contre un container ce qui lui arracha quelques grognements de douleur.

\- Tu vas parler sale petit con ?!

\- Aah ! Mais t'es tarée merde ! Lâche-moi connasse !

\- C'est qui que tu viens de traiter de connasse ?!

\- Woods bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Cria Gaïa en les rejoignant.

\- Je fais parler ce petit con ! Aboya t-elle.

\- Tout le monde vous regarde bon sang ! Lâche-le !

La brune grogna avant de relâcher l'adolescent qui ne demanda pas son reste et détala à toute jambe tandis que les passants reprenaient leurs occupations.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe bon sang ? Je t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil !

\- A part le fait que tu m'empêches de faire mon taff correctement ? Rien ! Je vais bien merde !

La métisse secoua la tête en regardant sa coéquipière partir vers la rue sans doute pour rejoindre leur véhicule qu'elle avait abandonné en plein milieu de la route lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le jeune dealer. Elle avait dû le décaler pour qu'il gêne moins ce qui avait expliqué son temps de retard par rapport à la brune. Elle suivit Lexa qui s'énerva rapidement sur la portière qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

\- Je l'ai verrouillée Lexa... Bon, tu viens, on fait une pause.

\- J'ai pas besoin de pause !

\- Woods si tu ne me suis pas dans ce putain de café, je fais un rapport et je demande à Indra de te foutre une mise à pied pour violence sur civil et insubordination envers une collègue !

La menace eut le mérite de faire tiquer la policière qui souffla d'exaspération. Elle se résigna à suivre sa collègue dans un Starbucks où elle alla s'installer à une table. Gaïa la rejoignit avec deux boissons chaudes. Elle attrapa celle qui lui était destinée et en but une gorgée avant de grimacer :

\- Erg ! C'est quoi cette merde ?!

\- Un thé à la camomille. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te prendre un café vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel tu es à l'heure actuelle ? Trancha sa partenaire.

La Woods ne rajouta rien excepté un grommèlement. Après quelques minutes de silence, Gaïa sourit :

\- Bon et si tu me racontais ?

\- Y'a rien à dire.

\- Woods.

\- Ecoute Gaïa ne me fais pas chier ! On travaille ensemble que depuis à peine un mois et demi ok ?! Tu n'es ni ma meilleure amie ni quoique ce soit d'autre à part ma collègue de travail ! Alors mêle-toi de ton cul !

Cette réponse eut le mérite de faire voir rouge à la fille d'Indra qui attrapa brusquement sa collègue par le col de sa veste en cuir. Lexa en fut surprise et tenta de se défaire mais Gaïa bloqua son bras et resserra sa prise, plaquant la brune contre la vitrine du café.

\- C'est toi qui va m'écouter Woods. Je ne suis ni ta meilleure amie comme tu le dis ni ton punching-ball. C'est la première et dernière fois que tu me parles comme ça. Si ça ne va pas dans ta vie, ne viens pas casser les couilles à tes collègues qui veulent bosser. On parle aujourd'hui de six jeunes qui sont morts et qui portent des traces de coups et ont été violé suite à une consommation de drogue mal coupée. Peut-être que tu n'as en tête que ta copine mais ici tu es à l'antigang pas dans une patrouille merdique où tu peux te permettre de glander trois heures en remuant ta vie de merde ! Donc maintenant je veux une réponse claire : est-ce que tu es capable de bosser sérieusement aujourd'hui oui ou non ?!

La force de la métisse était étonnante et Lexa se fit violence pour répondre malgré la pression qu'exerçait Gaïa sur sa gorge avec son avant bras.

\- O...Oui... Oui.

\- Oui quoi ?!

\- Oui... Je peux bosser...

\- Bien, répondit la fille d'Indra en relâchant sa partenaire pour se remettre à boire son café comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

Lexa se frotta légèrement la gorge avant de regarder discrètement sa coéquipière qui affichait de nouveau un calme olympien. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Gaïa puisse se montrer si sévère et froide.

 _"Je l'ai bien cherché..."_ Se dit-elle.

\- T'as pas une aspirine ? J'ai un putain de mal de crâne qui ne m'aide pas... Expliqua la brune.

La métisse acquiesça en silence à l'information et chercha quelques secondes dans sa poche de veste avant de tendre un tube refermant des cachets d'aspirine à la brune.

\- Merci... Je vais aller demander un verre d'eau et j'arrive pour terminer mon thé...

La Woods se dirigea vers une préparatrice et lui demanda un verre d'eau qui lui fut rapidement donné. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers sa table quand une voix connue résonna à son oreille. Elle se tourna discrètement et reconnue Finn, le mari de Clarke. Le brun était en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme brune avec qui il semblait converser joyeusement. Elle décida de ne pas faire de vagues et retourna s'installer à sa table, gardant tout de même à l'œil le jeune homme. Gaïa semblait concentrée sur son portable, aussi ne remarqua t-elle pas le comportement de la brune.

Finn et la jeune femme s'installèrent à quelques tables mais restaient visibles car ils s'étaient assis dans des fauteuils en cuir près d'une petite table basse. Lexa se mit à les épier discrètement et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit le brun poser sa main dans un éclat de rire sur la cuisse de celle qui l'accompagnait. Il semblait un peu trop joyeux pour un homme venant d'apprendre son divorce il y a moins d'une semaine... La femme sourit au geste et croisa ses jambes, frottant ses mains dessus, gênée. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage plutôt agréable du mari de Clarke et ce dernier vint caresser doucement les mains fines avant de se pencher pour poser un baiser sur la joue de son "amie".

Lexa prétexta une envie urgente pour se rapprocher du couple et marcha tout doucement en passant près d'eux afin de capter un échange :

\- Et donc tu es divorcé ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Des enfants ?

\- Non, s'amusa t-il ce qui écœura Lexa qui serra les poings.

 _"Et ton fils Aden ?!"_ Cria t-elle intérieurement.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si, je rêve comme tout homme d'avoir une famille. Deux ou trois ça pourrait être bien...

\- Ca doit être compliqué d'envisager une vie de famille avec les déplacements que tu fais chaque mois non ?

\- Franchement je suis un vrai romantique donc même loin de ma famille je pense que n'arrêterai pas d'appeler... Avec la technologie de nos jours on peut en faire des choses à distance !

La jeune femme sourit, visiblement sous le charme et se mordilla la lèvre ce qui incita le brun à se pencher pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fit bondir la policière, brisant la maigre barrière qu'avait réussi à reconstruire Gaïa pour que sa collègue garde son self-control aujourd'hui.

\- Espèce de salopard ! Hurla t-elle en allant attraper le brun par le col de sa chemise blanche.

L'amie de Finn hurla de peur et appela rapidement à l'aide alors que Lexa commençait à administrer quelques coups de poing au jeune homme qui surpris se débattit afin de se défendre.

\- ESPECE DE MENTEUR ! SALE PUTAIN DE MONSTRE ! Tu lui as pourri la vie ! C'est à cause de toi si elle est dans cet état ! ET TON FILS TU Y PENSES ?! RACLURE DE MERDE ! Je vais te fumer !

\- Putain mais vous êtes folle ! Répliqua t-il.

Il avait bien reconnu l'amie de Clarke mais il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle disait.

\- WOODS ! Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Cria Gaïa en arrivant en catastrophe pour tenter de calmer sa collègue.

\- Je vais te foutre au trou pour tout le mal que tu lui as fait depuis dix ans espèce de fils de pute tu m'entends ?! Dit-elle en le tournant avant de le menotter ce qui lui fit lâcher un grognement de douleur.

Une pression puissante se fit sur l'épaule de Lexa qui tourna le regard après avoir lu les droits de Finn.

\- Relâche-le Woods.

\- Hors de question ! Ce mec est une pourriture !

La brune n'eut pas le temps de se justifier d'avantage puisqu'une décharge douloureuse vint la mordre au niveau de la nuque. Elle vit trouble l'espace de quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler et de s'enfoncer dans le néant malgré les hurlements surpris.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle émergea, Lexa était allongé sur un banc de cellule et son mal de crâne semblait pire que tout à l'heure en plus d'une vilaine douleur au niveau de la nuque. Elle passa sa main et grimaça avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était en cellule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les petites fenêtres placés tout en haut du mur en face des cellules : il faisait nuit. Depuis combien de temps était-elle inconsciente ? Elle se leva et se mit à taper contre les barreaux en hurlant :

\- Bordel ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Faites-moi sortir !

\- Ta gueule ! Hurlèrent des détenus visiblement tirés de leur sommeil.

\- Pouffiasse !

Comme la Woods continua à hurler et faire aboyer ses codétenus, la porte menant au commissariat s'ouvrit sur Indra et Gaïa.

\- Gaïa c'est quoi ce bordel putain ?! Pourquoi je suis en cellule ?!

\- Taisez-vous Woods ! Ordonna Indra ce qui calma aussitôt la brune.

\- Capitaine Malcom c'est un malentendu !

\- Le seul malentendu c'est que votre coéquipière a été obligée de vous taser pour pouvoir vous calmer. Vous avez agressé un citoyen innocent et n'ayant aucun rapport direct avec notre enquête en cours !

\- Ce fils de pute mérit...

\- Ca suffit ! Plus un mot Woods ou je vous renvoie sur le champ !

Lexa baissa le regard.

\- J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que Mr Finn Collins prenne le temps de réfléchir afin de savoir s'il veut porter plainte ou non. Soyez reconnaissante et avancez. Je me fous de vos griefs contre cet homme, vous êtes à l'antigang et j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire ! Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui Capitaine Malcom.

\- Vous êtes prévenue Woods, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Vous refaites un écart et je vous ferai faire la circulation.

La brune acquiesça en serrant les dents. Elle sortit lorsque Gaïa lui ouvrit la porte de sa cellule, récupéra ses affaires personnelles avant de quitter le commissariat afin de lâcher enfin les larmes de colère et de douleur qui la tenaillaient depuis son réveil. Elle s'arrêta à un coin de rue pour frapper dans une poubelle jusqu'à s'en faire mal.

\- Fais chier ! Fais chier !

Elle sortit son portable pour appeler Clarke : elle avait vraiment besoin de lui parler mais elle tomba sur la messagerie ce qui la mina encore plus.

\- Clarke... J'en peux plus... Tout déconne autour de moi depuis que tu es partie... Je sais que j'ai pas eu la meilleure réaction qui soit quand tu m'as annoncé ta grossesse mais putain je suis humaine merde... Je vais perdre mon taff... J'ai fait une connerie aujourd'hui et je vais tout perdre Clarke... Je le sens, j'ai besoin de toi putain ! Je sais que tu as autant de soucis de ton côté à gérer mais il faut que je te parle...

Elle rangea son portable et rentra en courant chez elle. Elle avait un besoin fou de se défouler.

* * *

La brune avait dormi d'un sommeil profond et eut du mal à émerger lorsqu'elle entendit son portable vibrer à plusieurs reprises sur la table de nuit. Elle l'attrapa et décrocha sans regarder qui était l'interlocuteur.

\- Hm 'allo ?

\- Lex ! Ca faite une heure que j'essaye de te joindre...! Ca va ?!

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui c'est moi... Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu hier... Je n'avais pas pris mon portable car Finn m'envoie plein d'insultes par message maintenant... C'est insupportable.

\- Quel enfoiré je vais le...

\- Non Lex, laisse tomber... Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive exactement... Tu semblais à bout cette nuit...

\- Longue histoire...

\- Raconte-moi...

\- Ben... si tu veux la vérité j'ai fracassé ton futur ex-mari hier matin.

\- Quoi ?! Bondit la photographe.

\- Désolée ! Je sais que c'était stupide... J'ai pas réussi à me contrôler... Il était là avec cette fille et il faisait le prince charmant... Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant, qu'il rêvait d'une vie de famille... Je lui ai sauté dessus pour lui refaire le portrait... Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai atterri en cellule après parce que ma partenaire Gaïa m'a tasé et...

\- Lex'... Lex... Ralentis... Répondit Clarke, visiblement plus calme.

\- Clarke je perds pied... Je suis paumée... J'ai vraiment besoin de toi... Tu me manques...

La voix de la blonde se serra à l'autre bout du fil. Elle était sensible à la détresse de son amante et connaissant la Lexa forte et sûre d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser car si la brune était si fragile et chamboulée aujourd'hui c'était uniquement de sa faute.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Lexa... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Tu me manques aussi... C'est juste que comme je t'ai dit j'ai besoin de prendre du recul... Je… j'avorte demain après-midi… Peut-être qu'une fois que ce sera fait j'arriverai enfin à me poser pour réfléchir à tout ça...

\- Je veux être là Clarke... Tu n'as pas à rester seule...

\- Non Lexa... Tu as ton travail et vu les vagues d'hier il vaut mieux que tu restes concentrée là dessus... Tu as travaillé tellement dur pour avoir ce poste à l'antigang, ne gâche pas tout d'accord ?

\- Mais...

\- Lexa, on a besoin de réfléchir toutes les deux de notre côté... c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne dis pas qu'on ne se reverra pas mais attendons un peu d'accord ?

\- Je t'aime Clarke... Je ne comprends pas... Tu m'as demandé si je voulais ce nous trois et je t'ai dit oui... maintenant tu me recales... Je comprends plus rien !

\- Je sais... J'ai été maladroite... Je t'aime Lexa mais j'ai besoin de temps d'accord ? Je suis désolée de te l'imposer mais c'est pour notre bien.

\- Moi je veux être près de toi bordel ! S'énerva la brune.

\- Tu ne peux pas pour le moment donc concentre-toi sur ton travail, c'est ce que tu peux faire de mieux...

\- Mais...

\- Lex, je vais devoir y aller. Je vois mon avocate dans moins d'une demi-heure.

\- Clarke attends ! Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi… Je t'embrasse...

La communication se coupa ce qui fit soupirer la brune.

* * *

\- Nous avons trouvé notre suspect numéro un : Alejandro Ramirez, indiqua Indra à ses hommes. Il a été aperçu la dernière fois près d'un bar tabac dans le centre-ville. Méfiez-vous il est armé et possiblement dangereux. Il est sorti de prison il y a deux mois. Une équipe ira à son domicile et l'autre au domicile de sa mère. Vous mettez vos gilets par balles par sécurité. Allez vous équiper !

Les membres de l'antigang filèrent aux vestiaires pour se changer quand Indra arrêta Lexa :

\- Woods vous restez ici.

\- Quoi ?! S'agaça la brune. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état pour aller sur le terrain.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je serai bien plus utile qu'ici à faire la secrétaire !

\- Vous restez ici, je ne le répéterai pas. Maintenant vous me donnez votre radio et les clés de votre véhicule de service.

La brune s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle ne répondit pas au regard désolé que lui adressa Gaïa.

* * *

N'ayant pas de radio, Lexa s'impatientait et tournait sur sa chaise pour passer le temps. Être sur le terrain lui aurait permis d'évacuer un peu de pression... Elle se mit à chercher dans les tiroirs de ses équipiers pour voir si l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas laissé une radio par inadvertance mais sans résultat. Elle se décida à rejoindre l'accueil et demanda à un agent en pause de lui prêter sa radio quelques minutes. Elle s'isola un instant pour se mettre sur le bon canal et écouta les informations que ses collègues transmettaient :

\- McCreary est à terre ! Je répète un agent à terre ! Envoyez une ambulance au 21 Temple Avenue ! Le suspect est armé et se dirige vers le port dans une BMW grise immatriculée...

Lexa courut rapidement vers les vestiaires pour s'équipier d'un gilet par balle sur son t-shirt avant de courir vers sa moto et de l'enfourcher sans prendre le temps de mettre son casque. Elle roula à toute vitesse vers le port, cherchant du regard une BMW grise. Elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver car les sirènes de police résonnaient de partout. Elle décéléra lorsqu'elle entendit un crissement de pneus venant de derrière elle. Un coup d'œil dans son rétro lui permit de voir débouler la berline. Elle fit demi-tour avec une accélération avant de se mettre aussi à la poursuite du suspect bientôt suivi par les SUV de l'antigang. Gaïa sembla la reconnaître car elle lui fit plusieurs appels de phare comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là.

Acculé, le fuyard tourna brusquement dans une ruelle qui stoppa net les SUV car trop étroite pour s'y engouffrer. La BMW y perdit ses rétroviseurs et les portières se plièrent sous des étincelles dorées à cause des frottements contre le béton des bâtiments. Lexa s'engouffra facilement derrière lui grâce sa moto mais dû s'arrêter lorsque des poubelles se renversèrent devant elle suite au passage du véhicule qui les avait fait voler au dessus de son capot. La voiture s'arrêta finalement dans un espace un peu plus grand ce qui incita Lexa à continuer à pied.

Elle repéra rapidement le suspect en train de courir et qui s'engouffra finalement dans un bâtiment de stockage abandonné par une porte entrouverte.

\- Police ! Ramirez ! C'est terminé ! Rendez-vous ! Le prévint-elle.

Des coups de feu partirent ce qui l'obligea à se mettre à couvert derrière un pilier. Le cœur battant, la brune se força à garder son calme.

\- Rendez-vous bon sang ! Vous êtes cerné !

\- Va te faire foutre ! J'ai tué un poulet je peux en tuer encore !

Ramirez tira avant de sortir de sa cachette pour courir vers un couloir dans lequel Lexa s'engouffra à sa poursuite, ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée car Alejandro se mit à tirer en arrière et la brune n'avait rien pour rester à couvert. Elle eut de la chance avec les premières balles mais les suivantes ne la loupèrent pas. Elle sentit une vive douleur sur son côté droit et son bas ventre qui lui coupèrent le souffle et la fit tomber à terre. Elle eut juste le réflexe de tirer trois coups qui touchèrent le suspect qui s'écroula aussi au sol. Elle se força à se lever pour arriver jusqu'au suspect qui baignait dans son sang à présent car une balle l'avait touché au niveau de l'estomac mais avant qu'elle n'arrive Ramirez leva son arme pour tirer une balle à bout portant dans la tête de la Woods. La brune se paralysa et ce fut un coup de feu venant de derrière l'homme qui lui fit reprendre le cours de la réalité car le monde semblait s'être figé. L'avant du corps du suspect s'immobilisa pour retomber mollement sur le sol dur et froid du couloir.

\- Lexa ! Cria Gaïa en se précipitant sur sa collègue à terre à présent. Agent à terre ! Je répète agent à terre ! Orange Avenue, entrepôt de stockage numéro 3 ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Lexa émit un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa coéquipière retira son gilet par balle pour voir l'étendu des dégâts : la première balle avait été arrêté et seul un hématome d'une quinzaine de centimètres au niveau des côtes droite s'était dessiné tandis que la seconde était passée en dessous le gilet et était encore enfoncée dans la peau, faisant saigner le ventre de la brune petit à petit.

\- Ca va faire mal, reste avec moi Woods putain ! Lui ordonna la métisse en appuyant sur la plaie ouverte.

\- Arrrghhh !

* * *

Couchée sur un lit d'hôpital, Lexa grommelait contre l'aide soignante.

\- Je veux sortir !

\- Écoutez Mme Woods, le médecin arrive dans quelques minutes, il donnera son accord ou non pour votre sortie.

\- Je vais bien... grogna la brune.

Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retourner travailler même si Indra risquait de la sanctionner de la plus dure des manières pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire : désobéir à un ordre direct. Elle avait quelques douleurs mais rien d'insurmontable. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle n'avait pas prise une balle.

Elle se redressa légèrement lorsqu'elle vit arriver Gaïa et Indra à travers les vitres transparentes de sa chambre des soins intensifs.

\- Ne bougez pas Woods, indiqua Indra.

\- Hey, salua Gaïa dont les yeux étaient brillants. Comment tu te sens ? Demanda t-elle en allant attraper sa main.

\- Ça va, t'inquiète pas… La rassura la brune avec un petit sourire.

Si Gaïa n'était pas arrivée à temps, elle serait sans doute entre la vie et la mort à cet instant voir morte tout court. Elle avait senti sa détresse lorsqu'elle l'avait soutenue et empêchée de sombrer jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

\- McCreary ? Demanda Lexa.

Indra serra la mâchoire et sa fille baissa la tête.

\- L'agent McCreary a malheureusement succombé à ses blessures, indiqua Indra.

\- Fais chier… Souffla la Woods, affectée.

Bien que McCreary était une pourriture finie par moment, il ne restait pas moins un père de famille et un collègue sur qui on pouvait compter en mission. Perdre un collègue restait toujours difficile.

\- J'ai insisté auprès de votre médecin pour que vous vous reposiez Woods, l'informa Indra.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin je veux dire… Ce n'est pas nécessaire Capitaine Malcom…

\- Lexa… La reprit Gaïa lui faisant comprendre que sa mère n'avait pas opté pour le transfert dans une autre unité malgré sa désobéissance.

\- Bon très bien… Vous avez sans doute raison.

\- Revenez-nous en forme. Ah, au fait Woods ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand je vous demande de rester au bureau vous…

\- Je reste au bureau, promis Capitaine. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal en ce moment, je vais arranger tout ça rapidement…

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt. Reposez-vous, c'est un ordre.

Lexa aquiesça en silence tout en regardant partir Indra qui se tourna rapidement vers sa fille qui lui indiqua :

\- Je vais rester un peu si ça ne te dérange pas ...?

\- Non, prends le temps qu'il te faut.

Gaïa remercia sa mère d'un regard avant de se reconcentrer sur sa coéquipière qui demanda :

\- Dis-moi, tu connais pas quelqu'un plutôt doué en informatique ?

\- Doué dans quel sens ? Pour réparer un ordinateur ou pour pirater des informations ? Demanda la métisse, soupçonneuse.

\- Plutôt la deuxième option… Avoua Lexa.

\- Lexa, tu viens d'échapper à un transfert… J'ai dû batailler pour convaincre ma mère de ne pas te virer de l'équipe !

La brune grimaça : finalement elle ne devait sa place à l'antigang qu'à Gaïa…

\- Quel genre d'information tu aimerais savoir ?

\- Ma copine a rendez-vous quelque part demain à New York pour avorter… J'aurai aimé être là mais elle ne veut rien me dire. Je pense qu'elle a honte mais ça n'empêche qu'elle a besoin de soutient.

\- C'est à cause d'elle que tu déconnes depuis une semaine ?

\- En partie oui…

\- Dans ce cas reste célibataire Woods, sérieux… Ça t'allait mieux et tu étais bien plus efficace sur le terrain.

\- Oui j'imagine et tu as sûrement raison Gaïa mais j'aime cette fille et malgré notre relation compliquée, je veux être là pour elle. Promis si elle me jette… Je laisse tomber.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui… Je ne m'accrocherai pas. J'ai failli perdre le taff de mes rêves…

\- Hm… Je vais appeler Shaw et lui donner tes coordonnées.

\- Shaw ?

\- C'est l'informaticien de l'antigang. Il était en vacances mais il vient de revenir, il pourra sûrement t'aider.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon je vais y aller du coup…

\- Oui… Tu dois être crevée aussi de ton côté.

\- Un peu, répondit sa collègue en se levant.

\- Gaïa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Un simple sourire lui répondit avant que la fille d'Indra ne quitte la chambre.

* * *

 _« Un dernier conseil ? » Lexa_

La brune valida l'envoi du message et la réponse ne tarda pas :

 _« Ne t'énerve pas quoiqu'elle te dise et tout ira bien… » Raven_

La policière soupira : elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à contenir sa colère si Clarke lui sortait encore une excuse bidon concernant leur futur à toutes les deux. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle attrapa son sac de sport sur le tapis des bagages de l'aéroport. Elle venait tout juste d'atterrir à New York après cinq heures de vol et elle était plutôt fatiguée car ses blessures auraient nécessité plus de repos mais elle avait réussi à sortir plus tôt après avoir signé une décharge déresponsabilisant l'hôpital. En guise de réponse elle écrivit :

 _« Ok merci. Au fait Raven, ton Shaw chéri sur qui tu craques depuis le début de l'été, il bosse au service informatique de l'antigang… et devine quoi une place est vacante dans l'équipe… T'as plutôt intérêt à ramener tes fesses rapidement ;) » Lexa_

La Woods rangea après ce petit message bombe son téléphone dans sa veste en cuir qu'elle serra autour d'elle : il faisait bien plus frisquet qu'à Long Beach ici. Elle prit un taxi pour se rendre à son hôtel afin de déposer ses affaires et vérifier l'état de son pansement. Clarke avait rendez-vous dans l'après-midi dans une clinique privée. Shaw avait réussi à lui obtenir tous les détails de ce rendez-vous.

* * *

Marcus ralentit la voiture pour déposer Clarke devant la clinique privée. La blonde était pâle, ce qui ne rassura pas le compagnon d'Abby.

\- Clarke, si tu me laisses le temps de garer la voiture je t'accompagne…

\- Non Marcus… J'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir qu'Abby te rejoigne ?

\- Non… Aden est trop content d'avoir sa grand-mère pour lui tout seul, laissons leur ce petit moment de complicité. Ça va aller… Le rassura t-elle.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça, plaisanta le brun ce qui eut le mérite d'étirer de quelques millimètres la commissure des lèvres de la blonde.

Clarke descendit du 4x4 de son beau père avant de marcher tout doucement vers l'entrée de la clinique. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage puis passa les portes coulissantes qui s'ouvrirent devant elle. Elle se dirigea grâce aux fléchages jusqu'au service concerné et se présenta au guichet pour s'enregistrer. Une jeune femme l'accueillit et lui expliqua qu'elle allait être reçue de nouveau par le médecin avant de procéder à l'intervention. La photographe hocha la tête et alla s'installer sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

\- Mme Griffin ? Appela la voix d'une médecin au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'attente.

* * *

Lexa accéléra le pas en regardant sa montre : elle était en retard ! Foutue ville et ses bouchons ! Son taxi avait été coincé un quart d'heure ce qui l'avait décidé à poursuivre le chemin à pied. Elle avait couru mais ses blessures l'avaient de nouveau faites souffrir. Elle espérait ne pas avoir ouverte les sutures car ce n'était franchement pas le moment de finir aux urgences alors qu'elle venait pour soutenir Clarke…

Elle passa rapidement les portes de l'entrée de la clinique et fila vers le service s'occupant des avortements. Elle regarda rapidement vers les chaises de la salle d'attente mais Clarke n'était pas là. Elle se précipita sur l'agente d'accueil qui sursauta :

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Est-ce que Clarke Griffin est déjà entrée en consultation ?!

\- Hm excusez-moi mais vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Oui ! Enfin non…

\- Dans ce cas…

\- Écoutez, il est important que je la vois, dit Lexa en déposant sa plaque sur le bureau d'accueil.

\- Veuillez patienter... Lui demanda poliment la secrétaire.

* * *

Clarke attendait en blouse d'hôpital que la médecin qui l'avait reçue revienne. Elle était assez anxieuse, aussi sursauta t-elle quand on toqua à la porte. Elle vit apparaître la médecin de tout à l'heure en compagnie de Lexa ce qui la laissa sans voix.

\- Madame Griffin... L'agent Woods souhaite s'entretenir avec vous... Est-ce que vous souhaitez que nous la laissions entrer ? Vous pouvez tout à fait refuser au vu de la situation...

\- Non... Entre... Dit d'une voix toute tremblante la photographe.

\- Je vous laisse encore quelques minutes ?

\- S'il vous plait...

La policière s'avança rapidement vers la blonde qui était assise sur le lit d'hôpital près de différentes machines. Lexa attrapa Clarke et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put ce qui lui fit lâcher un grognement étouffé dans son cou à cause de la douleur. Rapidement les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la jeune mère.

\- Comment tu as su...? Souffla Clarke.

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance... Comment tu te sens ?... Bon sang que tu m'as manqué... Souffla la brune en s'enivrant du parfum de son amante.

\- J'ai peur... Sanglota la blonde.

\- Je suis là... La rassura la policière.

Elles restèrent une bonne minute enlacées et silencieuses avant que Lexa ne se détache du corps de Clarke pour caresser sa joue :

\- Ta décision est prise hein ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu l'as dit à l'autre conna...

\- Oui, pas de la meilleure des façons mais je lui ai dit...

\- C'est pour ça les insultes ?

\- Je pense oui... Il veut que je le garde et qu'on réessaie tous les quatre... Je... Je ne peux pas Lex... Je suis sortie de tout ça.

\- Oui... et c'est ta décision... ton corps, ton choix...

\- Merci de comprendre...

\- Je t'ai dit que je serai là pour toi... Je le veux vraiment Clarke...

La photographe vint se blottit contre la poitrine de son amante :

\- Je sais... Merci Lexa...

On toqua de nouveau à la porte et la médecin de tout à l'heure apparut, un air bienveillant sur le visage.

\- On y va Madame Griffin ?

\- Je peux venir ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Non désolée... Vous pouvez l'attendre en salle d'attente et nous vous préviendrons lorsque l'intervention sera terminée...

\- Mais...

\- C'est bon Lex'... Lui sourit Clarke avec une caresse sur la main.

La brune acquiesça difficilement mais accepta de sortir.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent en fin d'après-midi de la clinique. Clarke était plus pâle qu'à l'entrée mais profita de la présence de Lexa pour s'appuyer contre elle. Marcus attendait près de l'entrée et fut surpris de trouver cette brune collée à sa belle fille.

\- Euh... Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, souffla Lexa.

\- Marcus... Je te présente Lexa... Elle m'a rejointe sans prévenir par quelques moyens peu légaux... Souffla t-elle, fatiguée par ce qu'elle venait de traverser.

\- Ah vous êtes la fameuse policière...

\- En effet.

\- Comment tu te sens Clarke ?

\- Fatiguée... mais soulagée que ce soit terminé...

\- Je te ramène à la maison ?

\- Je... J'aimerai être avec Lexa ce soir... C'est possible pour vous de garder Aden ?

\- Bien entendu... Je vous dépose quelque part ?

\- J'ai réservé un hôtel si vous voulez bien nous y déposer ?

\- Aucun problème.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la voiture du brun qui se mit en route vers l'adresse indiquée par la Woods.

* * *

Clarke et Lexa s'étaient directement couchées, emmitouflées dans la couverture épaisse du lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Elles s'étaient endormies l'une contre l'autre, trop heureuses mais aussi secouées de s'être retrouvées dans ces circonstances.

C'est le portable de la blonde qui les réveilla car il sonna pendant deux bonnes minutes avec insistance. La photographe grogna et vint se blottir un peu plus contre le corps de son amante qui quant à elle se contenta de soupirer contre le cou de la jeune femme.

\- Comment tu te sens ?...

\- Mieux que ce que j'aurai pu croire... mais le fait d'être dans tes bras doit jouer beaucoup... Confia Clarke.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué... Chuchota Lexa en guise de réponse. Juste te serrer dans mes bras comme ça le matin et le soir...

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi... Répondit Clarke en bougeant un peu vite ce qui fit lâcher à la policière un grognement de douleur.

\- Oh pardon... Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non c'est pas toi... C'est ces foutues blessures...

\- Tu es blessée ? S'inquiéta Clarke en se redressant.

\- J'ai pris deux balles hier matin... mais j'avais mon gilet pare-balles... rien de bien méchant à part celle qui est passée en dessous. J'ai quelques points de suture...

\- Et tu as fait le voyage jusqu'à New York dans cet état ? La sermonna la photographe, oubliant son propre état.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, toujours allongée alors que la blonde la regardait en position assise. Elle amena sa main jusqu'à la joue de Clarke pour la caresser.

\- J'avais besoin d'être à tes côtés... et quoiqu'on puisse dire peu importe le moment on fait bien la paire toutes les deux... toutes les deux alitées si c'est pas le destin ça...

\- Hm... Ma situation est...

\- Tu m'embrasses ou je dois me redresser pour avoir le plaisir de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes ?... L'interrompit la brune.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Clarke qui se baissa pour aller poser un baiser amoureux contre les lèvres de la brune qui soupira de plaisir. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent chastement durant plusieurs minutes avant de se blottir de nouveau l'une contre l'autre.

\- Que dis-tu d'appeler le room-service pour qu'ils nous apportent tout ce dont on a besoin et qu'on se cache au lit jusqu'à mon vol de demain matin ?

\- Ca me va, sourit la photographe, souhaitant oublier l'épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser et profiter de la présence de la policière.

Avorter avait été une décision difficile à prendre mais aller au bout des différentes étapes du processus d'avortement avait été bien pire... Les entretiens avec les médecins, les psychologues, les échographies et les différents tests avaient été éreintants et stressants. Elle aurait sans doute malgré les circonstances de sa conception, réussit à aimer cet enfant et l'élever peut-être aux côtés de Lexa mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur avait été que Finn aurait à travers ce bébé, une nouvelle emprise sur elle si elle avait décidé de le garder. Elle n'était pas prête à être une deuxième fois maman... Il y avait tellement de choses à réaliser avant de se lancer une nouvelle fois dans cette aventure. Elle avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle avait réussi à se sortir de cette vie fausse et triste dans laquelle elle avait osé s'enfermer durant plus de dix ans par confort et sécurité.

\- Je vais prendre un bain le temps qu'ils nous montent ce qu'on a commandé, tu veux venir ? Proposa Lexa, sortant la blonde de ses pensées.

\- Uniquement si tu me fais un massage, je suis toute groggy...

\- Tout ce que tu veux Princesse, sourit Lexa avec un baiser sur la joue.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé une nuit calme. Elles avaient quitté l'hôtel pour se faire conduire à l'aéroport pour que la brune prenne son avion de retour pour Long Beach. Elles s'étaient assise à une table d'un des cafés installé au sein du complexe pour profiter de leur dernière heure ensemble. La policière arriva avec deux cafés et s'installa face à la jolie blonde. Elle lui caressa rapidement la main lui souriant :

\- Tu n'imagines même pas comme ça m'a fait du bien de te voir et passer du temps avec toi... Lui confia la brune.

La photographe lui accorda un faible sourire en guise de réponse avant de répondre :

\- Ca m'a vraiment fait du bien aussi... Le fait que tu viennes malgré tes blessures, ton travail... C'est... plus que n'importe qui a pu faire pour moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

\- Tu le mérites Clarke... Je t'aime... Je ferai tout pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu veux...

\- Justement... j'y viens... Ne te fâche pas d'accord ? Hm... C'est comment dire... compliqué... Je... je vais rester à New York pour une durée indéterminée...

Le visage de Lexa s'habilla d'une moue triste et elle serra la main de la jeune maman.

\- Clarke... Non... Pourquoi...?

\- Ecoute-moi Lex'...

\- Non... Non. J'ai pas envie d'écouter ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire...

\- Lex'... Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi... ils sont là. Je t'aime. C'est la vérité et j'ai décidé de ne pas la fuir car ce serait stupide... mais je suis encore loin d'être sortie de ce divorce... J'ai besoin de prendre du recul... d'avoir du temps pour moi et Aden uniquement...

\- Tu peux le prendre avec moi... Je te laisserai tranquille... Clarke... bébé je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux être loin de moi si tu m'aimes...

\- J'ai presque perdu dix ans de ma vie avec un homme qui ne m'aimait pas plus qu'il n'aimait ses maîtresses... Dix ans à me contenter de quelques expositions où on me répétait que j'avais du talent et que je devrais proposer mes photos dans de plus grandes galeries... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi toute seule. Bien sûr dans ces dix années tout n'est pas à jeter... j'ai appris des choses, j'ai eu un magnifique petit garçon... je t'ai finalement retrouvée... Confia Clarke en amenant la main de la policière à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Lexa se laissa faire bien que ses yeux étaient devenus humides. Elle avait la gorge serrée d'émotions : Clarke était vraiment en train de rompre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne comprends pas bien... Souffla difficilement la brune.

\- Vis ta vie mon cœur...

\- Ma vie elle est avec toi Clarke... Tu veux que je vienne à New York ? Dis-le et je le fais ! Je serai peut-être pas transféré à l'antigang chez eux mais je peux refaire des patrouilles... Carter et Malcom me soutiendront dans ma démarche !

\- Lex... Toute ta famille est à Long Beach, tu as ta maison, tes souvenirs, toute ta vie... Ce serait égoïste de ma part de...

\- Parce que ce que tu fais là c'est pas égoïste ?! La journée qu'on a passé hier blotties l'une contre l'autre c'était du cinéma ?! S'énerva Lexa en se levant brusquement ce qui eut pour effet de lui arracher une grimace de douleur et la faire s'appuyer sur la table, le souffle coupé.

Elle amena sa main sur sa blessure par balle par réflexe comme si ce geste l'aiderait à mieux encaisser la douleur.

\- Tu vas faire sauter tes fils... La sermonna Clarke en l'invitant à se rasseoir mais la brune refusa. Lex'... S'il te plaît...

\- Non... Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule encore ! Argh... Fais chier... Grogna t-elle en appuyant sa main sur l'endroit qui lui faisait mal. Tu sais quoi Clarke ? Disparais de ma vie...! Tu ne veux pas de moi j'ai compris... J'aurai dû comprendre que j'en resterai au rôle de la maîtresse qui te fait oublier ta vie de merde ! Tu m'as demandé de me remettre en question et de croire en une personne que je ne pensais pas être et maintenant que je me suis enfin acceptée tu me largues avec des excuses bidons ?! "J'ai besoin de temps..." L'imita t-elle. - Et moi est-ce que j'en ai besoin de temps moi ? Est-ce que tu t'es posée une seule fois la question ?! Ton indécision me tue à petit feu ! J'ai risqué ma vie et fait la plus grosse connerie de ma carrière à cause de ton silence ! Alors va te faire foutre putain !

La policière attrapa son sac de sport et partit d'un pas rapide vers sa salle d'embarquement, cherchant à fuir à tout prix la belle blonde qui n'avait pas pipé mot face à ses reproches.

Clarke regarda son amante disparaître à travers la foule. Elle avait mérité la colère de la brune. Elle laissa couler des larmes silencieuses avant de se relever pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Ce n'était pas les adieux qu'elle avait espéré mais malheureusement elle préférait laisser la brune en paix, comme celle-ci le lui avait demandé.

* * *

Huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec la belle Woods. Clarke débarquait tout juste à Long Beach pour récupérer Aden. Elle avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances suite à divers expositions à New York qui avaient pour la plupart eu du succès. Son divorce avait été prononcé, les biens communs avaient été vendus ce qui lui avait permis de louer un joli appartement dans un quartier agréable à New York non loin de chez sa mère. Elle avait obtenu la garde exclusive de son fils Aden suite aux absences trop répétées et longues de Finn. Ce dernier ne le récupérait qu'une semaine lors des vacances scolaires et s'en plaignait presque. Finn n'avait pas mis longtemps à passer à autre chose, dès que Clarke allait récupérer leur fils, elle constatait tristement que le brun avait une compagne différente à chaque passage. Ceci ne plaisait guère à Aden qui rechignait de plus en plus pour aller voir son père.

En ce nouveau mois de juin, Clarke était une toute autre jeune femme : pétillante, radieuse, pleine de joie et d'humour. Ce temps rien qu'à elle lui avait permis de s'épanouir et de se recréer un cercle social, se rapprocher de sa famille. Ne lui manquait plus que la pièce maîtresse...

\- Bonjour, je cherche l'agent Woods... Indiqua t-elle auprès de l'agent placé à l'accueil du commissariat dans lequel travaillait la brune.

\- Le lieutenant Woods vous voulez dire ?

\- Oh elle est passée Lieutenant ? Sourit la blonde, ravie.

\- En effet. Elle n'est pas ici, sans doute sur le terrain. Voulez-vous lui laisser un message ?

\- Vous voulez bien lui laisser ce mot ?

\- Ce sera fait. Madame...?

\- Griffin.

* * *

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille emmerder mon petit informaticien préféré ! S'exclama Raven en sortant rapidement du SUV de l'antigang pour filer vers le service concerné.

\- Ils ne se sont toujours pas demandés en mariage ceux-là ? Se moqua Gaïa.

\- Ola non... Ca risque de durer encore des mois... Maintenant que le divorce est officiellement prononcé tu vas voir qu'elle va prendre tout son temps pour se caser avec Shaw...

\- Ils en crèvent d'envie tous les deux pourtant.

\- Raven est compliquée... peut-être plus que moi, rit Lexa.

Les premières semaines après son retour avaient été compliquées mais grâce à Gaïa et le travail intensif à l'antigang, Lexa avait réussi à passer outre sa rupture avec la blonde. Elle s'était investie corps et âme dans le travail ce qui lui avait valu une promotion en tant que Lieutenant et l'avait empêché de retomber dans ses travers de coureuse de jupon. Elle bien entendu eu quelques histoires d'un soir mais qui s'étaient terminées dans le plus grand respect pour chacune des parties. De plus, l'arrivée de Raven avait enchantée la Woods : la latina avait été fortement motivée à l'idée de se rapprocher de son coup de cœur, aussi s'était-elle défoncée pour rejoindre l'antigang. Elles formaient toutes les trois un trio très compétent qui avait ravi Indra Malcom.

\- On va prendre une bière tous les quatre ?

\- Ca marche. Je récupère juste mes affaires, je vais prendre une douche chez moi et je vous rejoins.

\- Nickel ! Je m'occupe des tourtereaux.

La brune acquiesça et monta au bureau de l'unité antigang pour ranger son bureau avant de le quitter tout aussi rapidement pour se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Lieutenant Woods ! Je vous ai déposé un mot dans votre bannette, une jeune femme souhaitait vous parler en début d'après-midi.

\- Ca avait l'air urgent ? Demanda t-elle, peu motivée pour remonter voir de quoi il en retournait.

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- C'était pas une de mes indics ?

\- Non, elle a dit s'appeler Griffin.

Lexa se paralysa à ce nom. Elle avança rapidement vers l'agent et demanda brusquement :

\- Comment était-elle ?!

\- Eh bien... Blonde...

\- Blonde ?! Yeux bleus ?!

\- Blonde oui... Elle avait un joli sourire avec un grain de beauté au dessus de la lèvre...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la brune pour monter quatre à quatre les marches menant à leurs bureaux. Elle se précipita sur sa bannette mais Raven et Gaïa étaient déjà devant et semblaient faire barrage mais peut-être se faisait-elle des idées... Après tout à ses yeux, tous ceux la tenant éloignée de Clarke Griffin étaient de potentiels ennemis à éliminer.

\- Vous êtes pas encore parties... Dit-elle innocemment.

\- Non... et heureusement ! S'indigna Raven.

\- Pourquoi heureusement ?...

\- Tu comptais nous le dire ou pas ? Demanda Gaïa avec fermeté.

\- Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez...

\- Du mot dans ta bannette ! Notre cher collègue de l'accueil nous a fait passer l'info si jamais on te voyait avant lui.

\- Vous l'avez pas ouvert quand même ?! S'agaça la brune.

\- Non... mais c'est une très mauvaise idée Lex' la prévint Raven. Tu sais très bien de qui il vient.

\- Elle me donne peut-être juste de ses nouvelles...

\- Blablabla... A d'autres ! Elle va encore écrabouiller ton cœur en miettes et on va devoir te ramasser. Je t'interdis d'y aller ! Lui ordonna la latina.

\- Moi aussi, je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée que tu reprennes contact Lexa... Lui avoua Gaïa.

Lexa fit une moue avant d'acquiescer et de faire demi-tour ce qui surprit ses collègues.

\- Vous avez raison les filles... Bon allez, on va boire un coup !

\- Ahh ça c'est la Lexa qu'on aime !

\- C'est moi qui invite ! Indiqua Gaïa en passant devant.

Le trio se dirigea vers l'escalier pour rejoindre la sortie. Gaïa et Raven s'étaient détendues face au comportement de leur collègue : Lexa avait été très raisonnable. Elles étaient arrivées en bas des marches quand elles entendirent la Woods monter encore plus vite que tout à l'heure l'escalier afin de se jeter sur son casier.

\- Bordel la garce ! S'exclama Raven en partant à sa poursuite.

\- Lexa ! Cria Gaïa. Ne fais pas cette connerie !

Lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent, il était trop tard selon leur vision. Lexa avait ouvert le mot et le lisait en se mordillant la lèvre :

 _"Je suis en vacances quelques jours sur Long Beach... Si jamais le cœur t'en dit, je t'attendrai ce soir sur la plage où nous avons mangé quelques frites avec Aden..." Clarke Griffin_

La brune semblait dans un état second.

* * *

Clarke était assise près de la baraque à frites et regardait l'océan. Elle espérait que la brune ait trouvé son mot. Lexa lui avait énormément manqué malgré ce sentiment de liberté qu'elle avait pu expérimenter après leur séparation à New York et elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'elles pourraient se retrouver une nouvelle fois pour de bon. En réalité, elle appréhendait beaucoup leurs retrouvailles si Lexa décidait de se montrer... Le bruit des vagues et les rires des innocents habitants et touristes finirent par lui faire penser à autre chose. Elle sortit son appareil photo pour prendre quelques clichés.

\- Tentative de corruption envers un agent des forces de l'ordre vous savez que ça peut coûter cher ? Lança une voix familière.

La photographe se retourna rapidement et resta un instant figée devant la beauté de Lexa. En huit mois, elle avait réussi à oublier certains détails du visage de la brune. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle se leva pour rejoindre la policière qui plongea son regard vert forêt dans celui bleu océan de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis prête à assumer l'amende et les années qui vont avec s'il y a moyen d'obtenir un arrangement à l'amiable... Répondit-elle timidement.

\- Vraiment ?... Demanda Lexa, légèrement décontenancée, le cœur battant.

Elle avait opté pour une entrée en humour car elle était plutôt stressée à l'idée de revoir Clarke et de la faire fuir de nouveau loin d'elle : elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas une nouvelle fois.

Clarke hocha la tête, sûre d'elle.

\- Même si le seul arrangement possible est une vie entière attachées l'une à l'autre ?

\- Je suis prête à assumer.

\- Dans ce cas je n'ai pas d'autre choix...

Un "clic" se fit entendre ce qui surprit Clarke qui baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte que la brune venait de les attacher par les poignets grâce à ses menottes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lex ...?! Pouffa la photographe, surprise et amusée.

\- Je t'emmène voir ma grand-mère pour officialiser la chose et te couper toute fuite possible ! Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir vivante si tu me quittes lorsque Mamie Rose Woods sera au courant de ton existence !

\- Tu es folle... Rit la blonde en allant se serrer contre la brune.

\- Et toi tu m'as trop manqué... Souffla la brune en répondant à son étreinte avant d'aller l'embrasser.

Le baiser eut un goût de perfection du point de vue des deux jeunes femmes qui eurent du mal à stopper ce dernier. Lexa plongea son nez dans le cou de la photographe qui frissonna en amenant son bras libre autour de la nuque de la brune. Elle soupira de plaisir face à la dizaine de baisers papillons que la policière déposa sur sa peau.

\- Ne me quitte plus jamais... Murmura Lexa, la voix serrée d'émotion.

\- Promis... Répondit Clarke, tout aussi émue. Je suis tellement désolée... Merci de m'avoir attendue...

\- En même temps j'aurai été folle de ne pas attendre une jolie fille comme toi... Jeune qui plus est...

\- Jeune ? Rit la blonde.

\- Ben oui... J'ai 32 ans maintenant... Toi 26 non ?

Clarke éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête, un sourcil arqué :

\- Lex'...

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ? S'inquiéta la policière.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne sais pas quel âge j'ai ?

\- C'est une question piège ou...? Grimaça la brune.

\- J'ai 29 ans pas 27... On a trois ans de différence pas cinq ou six...

Lexa fit une moue, pensive soudainement : tout son plan pour sortir à vie avec une femme bien plus jeune qu'elle tombait à l'eau.

\- Mais... mais à l'université tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais pas majeure donc qu'on pouvait pas sortir ensemble?...

\- J'ai dit ça pour rire Lexa ! Se moqua la blonde. Tu étais intenable pendant ces shootings photos ! C'est réellement un problème mon âge ? Moins sûre d'elle soudainement.

\- Carrément... Souffla la policière, feintant une terrible déception qui fit grimacer Clarke.

\- Désolée... J'ignorai que tu étais restée sur cette plaisanterie...

\- Clarke... Je suis désolée mais...

La blonde resta silencieuse, inquiète d'entendre la suite.

\- Que tu aies 25 ou 29 ans, je te garde quand même ! C'est mort !

\- Pff t'es bête ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille... J'en ai le ventre tout noué... Râla la blonde avec un petit coup dans l'épaule de la brune.

\- Pour ça je sais quoi faire... Sourit la policière en allant enlacer de nouveau la blonde tout en glissant sa main libre dans la poche arrière du short de la jeune femme. - Avant d'aller chez Mamie Rose, je vais te faire visiter mon nouveau lit... Lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille.

Clarke frissonna : ses joues rosirent légèrement et elle suivit sans plus de cérémonie la belle brune.

* * *

\- Lex' ! Appela Raven alors que la brune quittait le commissariat plus tôt.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu viens boire un coup ce soir ?

\- Non désolée... Repas chez mamie Rose ce soir, je lui présente Clarke et Aden...

\- Oooh ! Alors ça y est c'est sérieux sérieux toutes les deux ?

\- T'imagine même pas... Je me tape de ces putains d'orgasmes de ouf !

\- Toujours le sexe Woods... Se moqua la latina.

\- Tu peux parler avec Shaw toi...

\- Il s'appelle Miles... et on est amis lui et moi...

\- Si c'est pas mignon... Au fait, Clarke aimerait la nouvelle machine à thé donc si tu veux on peut parier... Se moqua la policière.

\- Va te faire foutre ! J'attends toujours ma cafetière !

Un simple rire lui répondit tandis que la policière filait rapidement. Raven secoua la tête avant de monter les escaliers menant aux bureaux de l'antigang. Elle s'arrêta devant le sien pour fixer avec surprise un carton emballé d'un papier cadeau rouge vif où un mot était scotché.

 _"Désolée pour le retard... T'as pas pris la moins cher au fait connasse !_

 _PS : N'oublie pas la machine à thé de Clarke quand tu auras enfin sauté le pas avec Shaw ;)" Woods_

\- Sacré Woods... Rit la latina en déballant sa cafetière. Aaaahh Georgie... Tu m'as tellement manqué !

* * *

Le bruit de la sonnette retentit et Rose Woods se regarda rapidement dans le miroir pour voir si elle était présentable : ce soir, elle rencontrait pour la première fois la compagne de sa petite fille ainsi que son nouveau petit-fils. Elle était surexcitée !

Elle ouvrit avec un grand sourire la porte d'entrée. Lexa afficha un sourire si fier qu'il fit fondre Clarke : jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la brune serait si heureuse qu'elle rencontre sa grand-mère.

\- Bonsoir Mamie... Je te présente Clarke, ma compagne... et le petit garçon accroché à ses jambes, c'est Aden...

\- Bonsoir Mamie Rose ! S'exclama le garçon après que Lexa lui ait fait un petit clin d'œil discret.

Le sourire de Rose Wood s'agrandit au salut du petit garçon tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient légèrement tant le bonheur de rencontrer la famille de son petit trésor lui faisait chaud au cœur...

 ** _The end_**

* * *

 _ **Et nous voilà à la fin de cette petite histoire écrite sur un coup de tête suite au témoignage d'une connaissance ^^ Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre ? J'ai aimé décrire une Lexa vénère contre le monde entier ! Elle a fini par rejoindre Clarke pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve qu'est l'avortement. Tout comme l'adultère je ne soutiens pas ou n'encourage pas à l'avortement ! Chaque situation est différente donc attention à ne pas brûler les étapes si vous souhaiter en discuter par écrit :) J'ai d'ailleurs travaillé les sentiments de Clarke par rapport à cette grossesse indésirée, de l'emprise psychologique que pourrait encore avoir Finn à travers cet enfant si elle le gardait, le corps, la question de l'emploi... Bref j'ai essayé d'être complète et juste dans l'explication de ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre jolie photographe !**_

 _ **Sinon que pensez-vous de leur séparation puis de leurs retrouvailles ? J'ai vraiment hésité à faire une fin plus ouverte que ça genre avec un petit message du style "dispo pour une séance shooting ? ;P" mais je me suis dit que vous aviez bien le droit à un petit happy end à moitié ouvert... Certains voulait revoir Rose Woods et Raven donc j'ai cédé ^^**_

 _ **Avez-vous capté le petit surnom que donne Raven à sa cafetière ? Georgie ? ;P Doubi n'avait pas compris la référence à Georges Clooney xD Il me désespère !**_

 _ **À vous d'imaginer comment Clarke et Lexa vont réussir cette fois à tenir ensemble ! Et oui Clarke habite à NY à présent, Lexa décolle niveau carrière à Long Beach... À votre imagination ! ;) À bientôt sur l'Héritage pour ceux qui suivent cette fiction !**_


End file.
